Wish Upon a Shikon Jewel
by Izanami The Nekomata
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang get caught up in Sesshomaru's problem with Rin and an evil dream manipulating demon woman who wants nothing more but to make the Lord of the Western Lands suffer!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first Inuyasha fan fic! First thing first; I do not own ANY of the characters from Inuyasha. The great Rumiko Takahashi is the creator behind this great anime and it's characters. The only characters I own so far is this sexy, smart ass demon named Yume. She is the main bad guy of my story. I love Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru so the story really has to do with the father/daughter relationship I feel is between him and Rin. Not too good with making titles for the chapters. I'm sorry to say that this story isn't finished yet. But it has A LOT of chapters. I want to warn any of the people who want to review this story that I welcome constructive criticism and ignore bashers. If you bash this story I WILL erase your review. This story has some Japanese words in it too, so if I make any mistakes I would like to be informed so I can make the necessary changes.

Translations:

Yume - Dream (The name of the bad guy in my story)

Youkai - Demon

Yarou - Bastard

Mochiron - Of course

Ano - Um…

Doshite - Why?

_**Inuyasha**_

_**Wish Upon a Shikon Jewel**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The fangs of an ominous snake like dragon demon glistened in the reflecting light of the rising sun as it greeted the golden eyes of the silvery haired warrior known as Sesshoumaru.

"Worthless creature…" The beast growled as he studied the tall, silver haired youkai.

"Hmph…worthless am I?" Sesshoumaru scoffed as he unsheathed his Katana; the Tokijin, from the thick bow tied belt he wore around his waist.

In an instant the lizard like beast charged at Sesshoumaru, his head colliding with the ground as Sesshoumaru dodged his attack.

"You are the one who appears worthless…" He taunted in a stern voice as he held out his sword, the tip of the blade pointing in the beasts' direction. Suddenly a shock wave emits from the blade and hit's the demon square in between his eyes causing him to stumble backwards; it's tail gliding across the ground, swiping up the Sakura petals from off the floor.

"Please…" Sesshoumaru began brazenly. Make this interesting."

"Why are you here demon!" The snake creature asked angrily.

"You don't belong in this forest…" Sesshoumaru muttered in neutral tone of voice, keeping a firm grip on the handle of his weapon. "I'm here to eliminate you."

"Fool…" Kagura muttered as she watched Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru talk back to the formidable demon. "How cocky is he to think he can stand up to this creature?"

"Confident enough…" Kanna replied in her soft yet eerie voice.

"…He is foolish to think he can contend with such a massive beast." Naraku muttered evilly as he clutched one fragment of the Shikon jewel in the palm of his hand.

"Your not going to?" Kagura wondered.

"Of course I am…"

"What a waste!" Kagura yelled. Don't be stupid!" Growling; only to be forced to her knees to Naraku's impressive demonic prowess. "Do not question me Kagura…I know what I am doing." Naraku replied as he released her from his impressive demonic strength.

"The perfect plan to obtaining the remaining Shikon fragments…" He muttered as he grasped the few jewels into his other hand.

Kagura struggled to get to her feet only to slump back down into a seated position. "You have failed me…" He muttered angrily. Neither you nor your sister are capable of capturing the remaining Shikon shards for me…so I will have to send someone better then you to do it for me." He muttered as he cupped the sparkling shards in his hand.

"Yarou…" Kagura muttered under her breath as Naraku wandered off into the shadows, leaving her and Kanna to themselves.

The sun shined brightly as a new day came to greet the sleeping girl. She let out a big yawn and smiled as she saw the bright sun rising up over the horizon.

"It's morning." She smiled. "Time to go find Jaken-sama and get him ready for the special day!" She thought as she quickly made her bed, grabbed a brown straw basket and ran outside the palace to look for her demon babysitter.

"Ahh! Stop! Let me go! Unhand me this instant!" Cried Sesshoumaru's devious toad demon sidekick.

"No! I need you to help me Jaken!" The girl replied excitedly as she proceeded to drag Jaken by his collar towards a nearby stream.

"With what! His eyes widening as he thought of the possibilities. Oh no! It's not that! Please! Let it not be _that_!"

"You'll see!" She smiled as she lead him out the door.

"Why must I put up with this?" He wondered.

"_You are in charge of her while I am gone…if anything happens to her…you will suffer the consequences…" _The voice of his Lord and master; Sesshoumaru replaying in the subconscious of his mind.

Jaken shivered as he remembered the serious tone in his master's voice.

"Are we there yet?" Jaken whined as he endured the small girl's demands.

"Hai!" She cheered dropping the toad youkai and running straight for the stream.

"Oh no…not fishing… Jaken thought dreading the event.

"C'mon Jaken! I need you to watch the basket…" She replied as she carefully stepped into the stream.

"The BASKET!" Jaken asked. "Why the basket? There's NOTHING in it!"

"Because…!"

"Because why?" Jaken asked mockingly.

"Because the basket is going to hold our special meal for tonight."

"Special?" Jaken asked sarcastically. YOU are the only one who eats this horrible stuff." He grumbled; watching the fish jump out of the water.

"It's NOT horrible Jaken! It's actually quite delicious!"

"Hmph….yeah right." Jaken muttered uncaringly.

In Kaede's village Inuyasha and company remained in a state of tranquility; enjoying they're time off from demon slaying and searching for the Sacred Shikon Jewels.

"Isn't it great to just sit around and do nothing for once?" Sighed Miroku as he laid back in a calm fashion next to his friend Sango. She was down on her knees, next to the priest looking up at the falling leaves of the Evergreen trees.

"Yes, I agree. It's nice to just relax and not worry about fighting off demons." She smiled as a leaf fell into her open hand.

Miroku sighed again, this time in a seemingly aggravated tone.

"Something wrong?" The beautiful demon slayer asked.

"No…" He hesitated, his hand favoring the left side of his neck. It's only…my neck…it aches…" He moaned heavily as he felt the irritated spot.

"Stop…don't scratch it." She muttered as she watched Miroku scratch the back of his sore neck.

It's not a rash or anything…I'll be fine." He answered quickly.

"Nonsense…let me see…" She muttered as she studied the red mark on the back of his neck.

"It's not serious…just annoying really…" Miroku continued.

"This is from our last battle with the demon lizard…is it not?" She asked as she studied the deep red imprint on the back of his neck.

"I'm fine Sango, really…please do not worry."

In an instant Miroku felt Sango ease his head down into her lap.

"Rest Monk." She replied in a thoughtful tone of voice, gently rubbing his head and massaging his sore neck as he laid in her lap.

Miroku just sighed softly and obeyed her command.

"Hmmm…" She muttered as she basked in the glow of the warm sun. "He isn't so bad when he is like this." She thought as she continued to spoil Miroku and relish in his relaxed attitude.

Sango heard Miroku mutter something about her rosy cheeks and then suddenly all she felt was his cursed hand feeling her up.

"Wrong cheeks Monk!" Sango gasped.

The perverted Monk only gave her a sheepish smile and she responded back with a great big slap to his face.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

All that could be heard was Sango cursing the Monk out and the loud echo of her hand coming across his face.

A female demon of exquisite beauty remained behind Naraku studying him and everyone else within the room.

"Tell me of your plans Naraku…" Kagura growled; her eyes meeting instantly with the female demon's. "And of the identity of this demonic wench behind you."

"Mind your tongue…you pathetic clone." The demonic beauty growled as she brushed her black and red bangs out of her face.

"Why you…!"

"It isn't much of your concern Kagura. I only need you and Kanna for a moment to put this plan into action…" He replied as he handed something to the female demon.

"Please, Master Naraku…what is it that you intent to do…?" _"Being that mostly all of your plans have failed before…"_ She thought.

Upon hearing her thought Naraku growled. In seconds Kagura is restrained with his superior demonic strength.

"Naraku…"

Naraku senses Kanna behind him and smiles. "You know the punishment for going against my authority…"

The little girl dressed in white said nothing. She only waved a hand over her mirror and produced the desired image.

"Master…look…a perfect target for your plan…"

"She knows…yet I don't!" Kagura muttered in shock as she felt Naraku releasing her from his grip.

"Of course she knows. Kanna…your younger sister is far more trusting then you wench." Naraku muttered as he patted the girl once on her head. "She listens to what I tell her to do."

Kagura only growled at him and her sister.

"As you can see…Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru is already in a duel with the serpent beast…if he successfully slays the monster…then your plan will not be able to work." Kanna replied in her usually quiet tone of voice; pointing out the battle between Sesshoumaru and the serpent demon.

"Mochiron…" Kagura replied; grimacing at the thought.

"Anticipating my failures now are we Kagura?" He asked sarcastically.

"I never said that now did I?" She asked in annoyance. "I'm only pointing out how Inuyasha doubts your power."

"We must alarm Inuyasha of my powers then…" He replied rhetorically.

"I still say it is a waste…" She muttered. "_If Naraku places a shard of the Shikon jewel into that beast it's power will be temporary…"_

"Silence wretch of the winds…" The female demon growled.

"What?" Her dark eyes widening angrily. "Who asked you!"

"Never question the great Naraku's intellect…" She scowled.

"Hmph…" She muttered; crossing her arms in disgust. _"…Another one of Naraku's pets…"_

"You're lucky…"

"Why's that?" Kagura asked.

"If I was your sister…it would be even easier for me to slay you." She smiled; her eyes glowing an peculiar red color; as if ready to attack the wind demon.

"Go on…Naraku will make you regret it."

"Wanna bet?" She smiled; her demonic aura surpassing hers.

"Ano…?" She growled; an image of her demise at the hands of Naraku plaguing her mind. "How?" Kagura wondered falling to her knees; weakened by her greatest fear.

"Remember me now…Kagura?"

"Doshite?" She muttered dryly; trying to recover from the vision.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind Kagura…care to elaborate?" Naraku asked; glancing at the shocked Kagura.

"Of all the demonic beings…you! Why has he summoned you…guardian of dreams and bringer of nightmares…?" She wondered nervously to herself as she recognized who the devious demon was.

"Yume is the only one with the ability to bring out any living creature's dreams or fears and use them against them…imagine the chaos she will bring upon this world if I send her out there to do my bidding." Naraku replied proudly.

"Naraku…you know…as well as I…that Inuyasha's wench will find the shard and allow him to take it from the beast with a mere claw swipe don't you?"

"Yes…that is the idea." The female demon replied coyly.

"Wha…! But then!"

"I told you Kagura…I know what I am doing." He replied; pointing to the small black haired girl playing in the stream nearby the Fukai Mori.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter in! I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters! Rumiko Takahashi does! I own Yume, the guardian of the subconscious realm. No bashing reviews! Got it? Constructive criticism is welcomed. Hardcore fans of the show! Correct me if I am wrong about the name of Sesshoumaru's mom and Inuyasha's mom. Cuz I mentioned them and will mention them a few more times in other chapters. Also inform me if I made mistakes with the Japanese words as well. Thanks and enjoy

Translations:

Sama- Lord, Master

Fukai Mori - Deep Forest

Omae - You!

Doko minna desu ka - Where is everyone?

Nani desu ka - What is it?

Damare ko musume - Shut up bitch!

Ningen - Human

Baka - Fool, idiot

_**Chapter 2**_

"Special dinner…" Jaken mumbled sarcastically under his breath. Suddenly Rin's innocent brown eyes met with Jaken's dark colored ones.

"Geezzz…Rin…don't look at me like that…!" Jaken said nervously as he endured the girl's overwhelming gaze.

"Sorry…I just thought you'd might like to know about the special dinner…"

"Hmph…!" Jaken mumbled. "I'd just like to know your reasons behind this 'special dinner'."

"You would?" She asked; eyes filled with excitement.

"It's quiet pointless really…if you think about it…"

"Tell me Jaken-sama…is Lord Sesshoumaru around?" Rin asked as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Master Sesshoumaru? Umm…well…" He stammered. _"Master Sesshoumaru has warned me about revealing his whereabouts to the girl…" _He thought; remembering the punishments he'd endure if he broke his master's vows to keep his own whereabouts a secret.

"Master Jaken?" Rin asks again, becoming impatient with the demon toad's hesitance.

"Stupid girl! Does he look like he's around!" Jaken yelled; slapping the girl upside her head with his two headed staff.

"I was just asking!" She whined; rubbing the bump on her head. "I was concerned for him…is that bad?"

"He doesn't need your concern! He has just gone into the Fukai Mori…he will return to us later this evening."

"The Deep Forest…?" She wondered. "Why would my Lord go there…?"

"Don't worry about him! Master Sesshoumaru can take care of himself!"

"Oh no…"

"Now what are you so sad about?"

"I…I know why he went there…"-"What?" A bit of curiosity leaking out of his voice as he asked.

"He's not after that sparkling round thing…is he?" Rin asked in a melancholy tone of voice.

"GAH!" Jaken coughed. _"She knows!" _He wondered nervously. _"How can this be!"_

"Or…that sword of immense power…or does he simply want that evil man destroyed…?"

"_How could SHE know about the Shikon jewel? The Tetsuaiga? And Naraku? Did master Sesshoumaru tell her about them?" _Jaken kept asking himself. Baffled by the small girl's knowledge of her master's quest for power, the destruction of Naraku and his desire to obtain the Tetsuaiga.

"Hmmm…" She muttered. _"Master Sesshoumaru…can handle anything…" _She thought as she submerged herself into the deeper part of the stream.

As the demon toad pondered these questions he had realized that the little girl had disappeared.

"Oh no…" He thought.

"RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Jaken's voice echoing out into the mountains as he out called to the girl.

"I'm in trouble…" He whined. "AHHHH! Help! HELP! Something just bit me!"

"Ha ha!" Rin jeered as she popped out of the water with a fish in her hand.

"Omae?" Jaken asked in amazement. Upon his question he is slapped in the face by the fin of the lively fish Rin had caught. Jaken falls back into the shallow end of the stream instantly upon impact.

"Opps…sorry Master Jaken." She replied cheerfully as she threw her hands in the water and grabbed at the fleeing fish.

"Annoying little…OMPH!"

"Oh! Good job Master Jaken!"

"Why me…?" He wondered as the girl pulled the fish out of his mouth and dropped them into a basket.

"Your mouth acted as a net to catch the remaining fish!" Rin replied as she saw several of the blue fish lodged into Jaken's big mouth. "Lord Sesshoumaru will be so pleased!"

Jaken just jumped out of the water and dried himself off as he listened to the young girl talk.

"Now…off to the Fukai Mori!"

"What?" Jaken coughed.

"_Master Sesshoumaru is there! He told me to keep Rin away from that place!"_ He remembered.

"C'mon Master Jaken!" Rin yelled as she grabbed the basket of fish and ran down the path towards the deep forest.

"Rin! Come back! Get back here you absent minded girl!" Jaken whined as he chased the girl down the path.

"_Great…Master Sesshoumaru's gonna kill me!" _He cried inside as he chased the mischievous girl down the path to the deep forest.

"Doko minna desu ka Kirara?" The young fox demon asked the cute cat demon as he searched around for his friends. Kilala only yawned and then curled up into a ball and went back to sleep.

"I'm bored…there's nothing to do around here!" He whined.

"What do you mean there is nothing for ye to do around here?" Kaede; Kikyo's younger sister and eldest priestess of the feudal era asked as she spied the young fox demon.

"Miroku and Sango have gone missing as well as Kagome and Inuyahsa! I want to play with them but I can't find them Lady Kaede."

"Do not worry young fox demon…your friends are around. They are only relaxing…you know as well as I that this quest for the Shikon Jewel fragments has been a long and difficult one…" Shippou only nodded as he listened to the wise old priestess. "They need they're rest. They're disappearance refers only to their desires to rest in peace and quiet." She added informatively.

"I guess so."

"If you are so bored then why don't ye come and assist me with the cooking?"

"Cooking? But I can't!"-"Go to the nearby stream of Eternal Dream and find me some fish…along with some berries will ye?"

"You mean…into the…Fu…Fukai…Fukai Mori?" Shippou asked nervously; his face paling with fear.

"Do not fear Shippou…no demon will attack you at this time of day…especially not in the Fukai Mori at this hour."

"Oh…okay Lady Kaede."

"It is too early for demons to surface…so do not worry about an attack. You shall be fine in the Fukai Mori by yourself."

"Okay." Shippou sighed as he took the basket Lady Kaede had given him and went off into the forest to find the food she had requested. _"By myself…" _Shippou thought anxiously as he went down the path towards the deep forest.

"Your too slow Jaken!" Rin replied cheerfully as she ran deeper into the dark forest of Fukai Mori.

"_I'll die from exhaustion before Master Sesshoumaru gets a hold of me…" _Jaken thought as he slowly made his way up the hill after Rin.

"These berries will be perfect for Lord Sesshoumaru's dinner!" She replied happily as she picked up one berry after another from their branches.

"HE DOESN'T EAT!" Jaken complained.

"Be quiet!" Rin yelled; slapping Jaken in the face with a fish.

"Damn you brat!" Jaken grumbled through the fish in his mouth as he watched the girl blatantly disobey his orders. "Get over here! We must leave now!"

As the little girl continued her search for plentiful, wholesome foods to use for her special dinner she stopped in her tracks as her eyes discovered her master battling with a fearsome beast.

"Damn you son of the Dog general!" The serpent demon hissed as he endured another one of Sesshoumaru's quick attacks.

"It's Lord Sesshoumaru…!" Rin gasped.

"_She's here…" _His golden orbs piercing focused on the little toad demon._ "…Jaken…you'll pay for disobeying me…" _Sesshoumaru thought to himself; his though of his human pup and his retainer disrupted by an attack from the serpent beast.

"What's the matter little demon? Tiered from trying to match your speed with mine?" The serpent taunted Sesshoumaru who was favoring his rib cage.

"…You bore me…" Sesshoumaru muttered as he gripped his sword tightly and readied an attack. "Time to put an end to your misery." He replied as he pointed the tip of the blade at the beast and emitted another shock wave.

"I agree…" Naraku muttered as he tossed the fragment of the Shikon jewel at the weakened serpent.

As the wave hit the serpent; Sesshoumaru watched on angered as the attack did no damage to the monster.

"Naraku…" Sesshoumaru muttered in his emotionless tone of voice as he noticed the White Baboon cloaked demon watching him and the beast in the shadows.

"Sesshoumaru…Inuyasha's older brother…" Naraku smiled. "We meet again."

"He's quite handsome master…" The demonic woman replied.

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

"But to obtain the rest of the Shikon Jewel…"-"Of course." Sesshoumaru replied uncaringly. "And who are you suppose to be?" Turning his attention to the beautiful demon standing by Naraku's side.

"His beau…" The feminine demon replied sarcastically; a dark red aura emanating off her flawless body.

"I'm not here to play games. Tell me what you and your wench are planning."

"Not to worry son of Inu-taiso…you will learn soon enough."

"Hmph." Sesshoumaru muttered. "I'll ask you again…who are you?"

"My name is Yume…Master of the Subconscious Realm."

"Subconscious…" Sesshoumaru muttered; slight confusion in his voice by her statement.

"Don't get it do you? You should know what I'm referring to. But then again…perhaps you really don't…you're still awake."

"What is that suppose to mean?" He growled; the serpent beast behind him growling impatiently with the desire to continue the fight with his opponent; as Sesshoumaru stared up at the two demons.

"…Toki…and Izayoi…such lovely women…" Yume replied arrogantly.

A low growl escapes Sesshoumaru's lips as Yume mentions the names of his dead mother along with Inuyasha's human mother. "As if I care about Izayoi…" Sesshoumaru muttered uncaringly upon hearing his stepmother's name.

"Of course, of course Lord Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't expect for your heart to consider the ningen woman…but…"

"Nani desu ka?" He interrupted.

"I must admit they were simply lovely…" She smiled; licking her lips.

"Lovely…" Sesshoumaru muttered; repeating Yume's word.

"Lovely creatures…with such alluring minds…" She replied in a seductive voice.

"Filthy wench…you have no right to speak of their names." Sesshoumaru muttered sternly.

"Oh? But I thought you didn't care."

"They're all dead." Sesshoumaru muttered in a cold hearted tone.

"Yes they are…but…" Yume smiled. "Their memories…of you, you're brother Inuyasha, and of course you're father; the dog general…"

"Wench…"

A grin reaching her lips as she spoke on. "They are alive."

"Now I remember…" He muttered. Stories told to him by his father and mother of a demon temptress who controlled the world of dreams and nightmares of every living thing and used them to her advantage when desiring to seek revenge upon another returned to his mind.

"Devious wench…haunting the minds of my family so long ago…" He growled again; not realizing his rising temper as he remembered the trouble she had caused his family and demonic brethren so long ago. "They're mine…for all eternity." Yume finished; the faint scent of Izayoi falling off her body as her demonic aura rose.

"Damare ko musume…" Sesshoumaru growled; his demonic blood coursing through his veins as he held back the desire to transform and tear the two demons apart. Trying to spare his pup the sight of his inner demon persona.

"What is wrong with Master Sesshoumaru? I've never seen him so angry..." Rin thought nervously as she watched him try hard to suppress his raw emotion.

"Oh…you look so irritated…as if you want to transform…why don't you Lord Sesshoumaru? Afraid someone might see?" Yume teased; already knowing of a human being within the area.

Sesshoumaru sighs angrily; a fiercely blue light surrounding Tokijin as he prepared to attack.

"You dare to challenge my great beast? Fine! Go on! Be killed by my pet. I have no problem with you suffering in the netherworld." Yume answered; unimpressed by is power.

"You will be the ones to suffer." Sesshoumaru challenged as he pointed the Tokijin at the demons; his attack easily repelled by the demonic barrier.

"Baka." Yume replied.

"My plans will be carried out." Naraku replied as he watched the Shikon fragment embed itself into the tail of the beast. "You will suffer…" Yume muttered in a malicious voice.

"Hmph…" Sesshoumaru muttered as he emitted a shock wave from the pointed tip of his sword into the serpent's face.

"You and your human…" Naraku growled in a low voice as his eyes spotted Rin.

"Wha! Naraku? It's Naraku!" Jaken cried; spotting the white baboon cloaked man.

"The evil man that betrayed my Lord…" Rin muttered in a frightened voice.

"He's starring at us!"

Scared out of her mind; she kept hidden and didn't move; afraid the evil half demon; Naraku might harm her or Sesshoumaru.

"Just…just keep quiet and stay hidden…m-maybe…he'll go away…" Jaken shivered.

Another shock wave is emitted from his blade but to no avail as the attack is suddenly reflected back at him. _"What is he up to now?" _Sesshoumaru wondered as he readied to defend and counterattack against the powerful beast.

As Sesshoumaru pondered Naraku's plans he felt the power of the Shikon shard as the beast preformed a new attack. A torrent of unrelenting fireballs blast from it's mouth forcing Sesshoumaru to dodge an defend as much as possible in order to continue the fight. After the first flurry of flames it is as Sesshoumaru tries to guard against the impact of flames that he is overwhelmed somewhat by the beast's power and is forced back into a tree.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…!" Rin muttered helplessly as she watched her guardian endure an attack. _"This isn't like him_!" She thought worried for her protector. Unconsciously she begins to move from out of her hiding spot only to be halted by Jaken.

"Jaken?" Rin protested as she struggled to free herself from his grip.

"Troublesome girl…! Jaken muttered in an aggravated tone. "Do you want to be killed!"

"My soon to be apprentice…" Yume smiled as she spotted the girl. "Ahhhh…!" Jaken screamed in a low voice. "It's Naraku! And he's got the better half of the Shikon Jewel!" Jaken replied in shock. "How! I though Inuyasha and his wench had it!"

"I will have you soon enough." Her sleek red eyes; spying the innocent girl and the demonic imp.

"_Shikon…Jewel…" _Rin thought to herself as she stopped struggling and remained silent. "Uhhh…Jaken…" She uttered in a scared voice; knowing the demonic woman above her was starring at her with her cold eyes.

Sesshoumaru scoffed as he dodged the next fireball attack. _"The jewel fragment…it was just like when I had one in that human arm…I became even more powerful then before…and now this lowly snake demon has it."_

"I know…" He muttered as he got in front of the girl. "Don't look at her…she desires to put you under a spell that will force you to endure a painless but hellish sleep." Rin closed her eyes tightly; refusing to give in to the demonic woman's gaze.

"_Master Sesshoumaru…please get though this quickly…" _Jaken thought nervously as he watched his master battle the super powered beast. "Stay hidden Rin! And keep quiet!"

"Are you going to go help him?" Rin asked in a hopeful voice.

"My job is to obey my Master at any cost…I must not fail Master Sesshoumaru…" He muttered in a dogmatic tone of voice. "Just stay hidden and quiet and we will be able to go home soon."

Rin didn't say a word, the only thing on her mind was Sesshoumaru.

"Take this…" Naraku muttered; handing what appeared to be a tainted Shikon Jewel to Yume. "Let this tainted crystal be the beginning of this "great" plan of yours." Naraku smiled as he disappeared and watched the battle between Sesshoumaru and the serpent demon commence at his palace.

"Of course…" She smiled as she gripped the crystal of four souls into her grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha or ANY of the characters from the anime series. I just own Yume. I shouldn't have to say this again but just in case…

I welcome constructive criticism. NOT bashing. Your review WILL be removed if you bash ANY of my chapters for this story.

Translations:

Mou - Enough

Hanyou - Half Demon

Sore wa yarou - That bastard

Fukai Mori - Deep Forest

Kaze no Kizu - Wind Scar

Shimatta - Damn it

Murasaki - Purple (Just the name of Yume's monster…in case you all were curious of the meaning)

Kisama - You (Insulting)

Miko - Priestess

Kudasai - Please

Ike - Go

Sou ka - That's it

Youkai - Demon

_**Chapter 3**_

Kagome sat down in a grassy field enjoying the fresh air as the time passed while Inuyasha remained close by practicing with his Tetsuaiga.

"Mou Inuyasha! Come over here and sit with me." Kagome called to her hanyou.

"Ha…no one will be able to stop me." Inuyasha smirked as he sheathed his Tetsuaiga and sat down next to Kagome.

"You look like your more then ready to take on Naraku now Inuyasha!"

"Heh…with the Wind Scar, the Backlash Wave and you and the gang by my side I should be more then ready to defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha announced proudly.

Kagome smiled and rubbed his ears. "Good boy!"

"Ehhh…! What did I say about that?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow upon the question.

"Sorry!" She blushed with a smile. "…It's just…I'm so proud."

"Huh?"

"Not just of you…but me…and everyone else." She admitted. "We've come so far...and after all we've been through…I know we will be able to defeat Naraku and restore the Shikon Jewel to perfection."

"Right, we will succeed in defeating Naraku."

"…And then…we can…I mean I…" She stammered. _"The Jewel…the wish…"_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned in a concerned voice as he sensed her sudden feelings of despair.

"Inuyasha…!" Her eyes widening; surveying the area from atop their high top grassy field.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I sense it…the Shikon Jewel!" She yelled excitedly as she searched the wide land with her brown eyes.

"I can smell Naraku as well…" Inuyasha growled as he got into a defensive position.

"Really?"

"It's faint…but I can smell him…" Inuyasha replied in a stern tone of voice.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled from above. Sitting atop Kilala with Miroku by her side.

"Let's go after him before he gets away!" Inuyasha replied as he lifted Kagome up on his back and readied to take off.

"Right! Let's go Inuyasha! I sense the jewel's powers increasing!"

"Naraku…sore wa yarou…!" Inuyasha growled as he took to the skies.

"Hmph…Naraku replied; gripping the nearly formed Shikon Jewel in his hand. "You are nothing…not until you are completely restored."

"I sense the jewel in the forest over there!" Kagome yelled; pointing into the shadows of the deep, dark forest.

"But…I will make use of you…" Naraku muttered as he began placing a spell on the jewel in Yume's hand.

"The Fukai Mori…!"

"What's wrong? Hey? Where's Shippou!"

"Lady Kaede had sent Shippou into the Fukai Mori to get food."

"Poor Shippou…" Kagome muttered in a concerned tone of voice.

"Great…the little moron is probably running around scared now…" Inuyasha replied in an uncaring tone of voice.

"Oh great…!" Shippou thought as he hid behind a tree in the Fukai Mori. "Kaede said no demons would come out at this hour…but right there near the lake of the Fukai Mori is this huge dragon demon…and Sesshoumaru is there fighting it!"

"Naraku too?" Shippou thought fearfully as he saw the evil demon perched above the trees surveying the battle.

Shippou cringed in fear as he watched how deadly close each demon's attacks came towards him and his hiding spot.

"Please Kagome…Inuyasha…everybody get here fast!" He thought anxiously.

"We're almost there Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled; seeing the many trees aligning the Fukai Mori.

"Yeah I know…Naraku's scent is even stronger then…!" Inuyasha began, trailing off as he realized that it wasn't just Naraku in the Fukai Mori.

As Inuyasha and the gang entered the Fukai Mori they were greeted by not just an unrelenting demon with a Shikon Jewel planted within it's tail but a mysterious demon and Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru.

"They're here!" Rin replied excitedly as she recognized the group entering the Fukai Mori.

"Where's Naraku! It's as if his scent had just vanished."

"He's gone Inuyasha…as you shall be too if you get in my way." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Damn it…Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha growled in return; seeing his brother in battle ready mode as always.

"You belong to me little one…" Yume muttered as he placed the Shikon jewel down on the branch he stood on. "You will be the one to make my plan a success."

"Inuyasha and his friends are here…great" Jaken sighed. "…They'll help to even up things a bit." Jaken muttered as he watched the confrontation.

"You too!" Inuyasha asked; enraged as he saw his brother standing in between the confrontation.

"Stay out of this half breed…" Sesshoumaru replied in his usually cold tone of voice; blasting Inuyasha with his sword. Inuyasha only narrowly escaping the blast of Sesshoumaru's incredible sword.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she came to his aid.

"That bastard…" Inuyasha growled as he got to his feet. "Sesshoumaru!"

"Ah…hahahah…isn't this quaint?" Yume asked rhetorically.

"Don't worry wench I have enough power to kill you and your demon snake!" Inuyasha yelled triumphantly as he leapt into the air and unsheathed his Tetsuaiga.

"Inuyasha…!" Kagome screamed as she watched the hanyou begin to attack.

"This ends now! Kaze no Kisu!" He yelled; a torrent of wind being hurled at the evil demon only to have it dispelled.

"Shimatta…!" Inuyasha muttered in surprise; forgetting that the enemy's barrier would automatically go up.

"You think you can kill me THAT easily?" She smiled; her staff planted lightly into the thick branch she stood on.

"Just what exactly is your purpose here, huh? I've never seen you here before!" Inuyasha asked.

"Not to worry Inuyasha and friends…you'll all find out soon enough." She replied as she placed the Shikon Jewel onto the branch she stood on.

"That's the!" Kagome began.

"Priestess? You want this don't you? If you can defeat my pet you may take it as your own." She smiled; her voice echoing in the shadows as she placed a barrier upon the jewel and flew up into air back to watch the battle.

"Nice going little brother…" Sesshoumaru teased as he lifted up his sword and prepared to fight.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha roared as he gripped Tetsuagia and aimed it at Sesshoumaru.

Yume smiled as she caught a glimpse of Rin hiding behind the bushes with Jaken. "Now to make things even more interesting."

"Wait! Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha!" Kagome called; getting in between the two demons. "We're not here to fight!" Kagome cried.

From her hiding place in the castle the beautiful female demon smiled at the fiery dragon youkai.

"Your so wonderful …" She replied in a sensual voice as she watched the creature attack it's opponents.

"Wait a minute…the creature? IT belongs to?" Kagura questioned.

"Yes…it belongs to Yume…the dark priestess of dreams and nightmares."

"Kill the priestess first Murasaki…then go after Sesshoumaru's human child." Yume commanded.

"Kagome is right Inuyasha! We have more important things to worry about then your petty squabbles with your older brother!" Shippou yelled as he reminded the hanyou and the youkai brothers of their dilemma with the Shikon shard possessed demon.

"Kanna…Kagura…distract the others while Yume completes part one of my plan." Naraku ordered.

The two demonic sisters obeyed they're master as they disappeared from his castle and appeared inside the Fukai Mori.

"Hmph…you fool…Inuyasha…your human seems much wiser then you are…choosing to put things aside in order to deal with the real dilemma first." Sesshoumaru replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Kisama…!" Inuyasha growled as he caught sight of his older brother.

"Inuyasha! You and Kagome go and assist your brother with the flame demon….Sango and I can handle Kagura!" Miroku ordered as he took to the skies with Sango and Kilala.

"Assist! You want me to help Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked in shock. "Are you nuts! I'd rather let the demon kill me before I EVER help that ungrateful son of…"- "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she went along with the plan; only to be caught in between the beast's attack.

"Stay away from her!" Inuyasha roared as he jumped towards the beast. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he swiped at the demon's face; an act that only forced it into a fit of rage.

"Reckless half breed…" Sesshoumaru growled as he dodged the Snake Youkai's tail.

"_Where is she?" _His eyes scanning the area; sensing his human girl hiding behind the bushes with his toad youkai sidekick.

As it swings it's tail wildly; destroying anything in it's way it soon destroys all the bushes and trees that were once planted in the ground.

"Oh no!" Jaken yelped. "Our hiding spot!"

As the demon's tail slams Sesshoumaru down into the ground Rin decides to take off running in his direction. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Rin! NO!" Jaken yells, trying to recapture the girl only to be swiped by the beast's tail and tossed to the side.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura yells; her sharp wind currents attacking Kilala, Sango, and Miroku as they try to counter against her.

"What can I do? Lord Sesshoumaru…! I…!" As she tried to think of a way to help Sesshoumaru; she is taken off guard by a girl dressed in white with a small mirror.

"Who…who are you?"

The white haired girl says nothing.

"You mustn't…" Rin began as her eyes met with the strange girl.

She says nothing; she just continues to block her path.

"Please! You can't be here! You must go!" Rin pleads.-"Why are you here?" Kanna asks.

In the middle of aiding Inuyasha in the battle against Murasaki; Kagome notices the younger sister of Kagura using her powers on Rin.

"Kisama…" Kagome grips her bow, grabs one of her purity arrows and takes aim at Kanna. Kanna doesn't say a word, wearing her cold facial expression she only holds out the mirror and uses her powers to hypnotize the girl into doing her bidding.

"_She's so pretty…" _Rin thought to herself as she stared into her eyes; slowly loosing her conscious.

"This is it." Yume began; focusing so she could temporarily bond with Kanna. "Now's my chance…" Her green eyes glowing violently as she entrusted her soul partially to Kanna's body.

"Come to me…" The girl all dressed in white begged softly as she began to use her demon powers.

"…I…" Rin stammers. _"I must help Lord Sesshoumaru…" _

"I won't let you take another innocent person's soul…" She focuses her attack on Kanna as she aims for the center of the mirror.

"Show me…" Kanna begs, holding the mirror out at Rin.

"Not again…!" Kagome yells; the purity arrow glowing with her miko powers as she readies to launch it.

"That girl…" Sesshoumaru mutters as he sees Kagome aiming for Kanna; a frown forming as he notices Rin in the middle of the oncoming attack.

"Dance of the Wind!" Kagura's silvery blades of wind scatter across the battle field hitting anything and everything in it's path.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yells as she tosses her big boomerang at Kagura for a distraction.

"Kudasai…" Kagrua scoffs as she sends more wind blades at Miroku and Sango.

"Inexperienced priestess…" Sesshoumaru growled as he sent another shock wave towards the beast to paralyze it and then charge after Rin.

"_I gotta send it at her now…if I don't…Rin will…" _She thought; releasing the grip on the feathery tip of her purity arrow; watching as the arrow's aura glows intensely.

"What's…!" Rin wondered; frightened as she felt her body becoming weak.

"Ike!" Kagome yells as her arrow is sent flying towards Kanna.

"Show me you soul…" A blue aura rising off of young Rin as Kanna's mirror works to obtain her soul.

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru charges in her direction.

"You must give it to me." Kanna continues.

"That's it Kanna…put her under my control…" He smiled as he watched Kanna's magic working wonders on Rin.

"Once she is under your control Master Naraku…I will be able to put my part of the plan into full force." Yume smiled; her eerie green eyes shinning in the darkness.

"…Help me to realize my plans for the Shikon Jewel…" Naraku smiled as he watched the battle continue on.

"The Shikon Jewel…"

All thoughts of Sesshoumaru suddenly disappear as the only voice Rin hears in her head is Kanna's.

In seconds Rin feels herself being lifted into the air by Sesshoumaru.

"Sou ka…" She muttered sarcastically as she broke her bond with Kanna."

As Kagome's arrow pierces Kanna's mirror the temporary spell placed upon little Rin is broken.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru mutters in his nonchalant tone of voice; noticing the pupils in Rin's eyes suddenly taking form within the middle of her iris'. As Rin's eyes return to they're normal brown color and she begins to stir Sesshoumaru returns to his usual stern persona.

"Now for you Kanna!" Kagome yelled as she sent another purity arrow at the child youkai

"Kanna…" Naraku growled. "Return to me now."

As the Arrow came in contact with the child Youkai; Kagome watches in shock as Kanna disappears into the shadows of the Fukai Mori.

"Darn it! I had her!" She replies in annoyance as she holds her bow and arrow down. "Gotta help Inuyasha…" She mutters; taking off in the direction of the on going battle between the serpent demon and her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored! Got it? Good! Here's the fourth chapter.

Translations:

Shi'ne - Die

Youkai - Demon

Chan - Little (Cute terms for children. Can be used to refer to someone younger then you)

Doko desu ka - Where?

Kimi no baka - You idiot

Iie - No

Kudasai - Please

Osuwari - Sit

_**Chapter 4**_

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"-"You don't belong here Rin." Rin fell silent to the stern tone of her protector's voice. "You could of caused more trouble for yourself and I if the monster saw you." He answered quickly.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru…" She admitted sadly.

"Where is Jaken?" He asked in a firm voice; ignoring her sad expression.

"Down there…running away…" She admitted; pointing to the fleeing toad youkai as the two dropped to the ground.

"As always…" He muttered.

The serpent demon roars as he blasts another fireball in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Seeing the fireball Sesshoumaru immediately gets in front of Rin and defend against the attack with Tokijin.

"Wretched beast…" Sesshoumaru growled as he kept his guard and deflected the fireball attack.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru! Too much for you!" The monster teased as he watched Sesshoumaru defend instead of attack like he did earlier.

"Forget about him! You should worry more about ME! Inuyasha yelled proudly as he gathered up the energy necessary to perform Tetsuagai's second most powerful attack.

"SHI'NE!" The beast's eyes glowing as he started to attack.

Through the misty winds of Inuyasha's oncoming attack; Kagura smiles; awaiting the blast.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled; the torrents of wind thrusting themselves off of his blade.

"Inuyasha…!" Kagome yelled. "Kagura is there!" _"She'll reflect the Wind Scar back at him like last time!"_ She thought; remembering what happened the first time Inuyasha dealt with Kagura.

"Oh no Inuyasha…not yet…" Kagura smiled as her sister began to reflect his attack with her mirror.

"The Wind Scar will be thrown back at us all!" Jaken cried as he watched the Wind Scar change direction.

"…Stupid half-breed…" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Not this time Kagura!" Kagome yelled as she sent her purity arrow towards the ever changing direction of the Wind Scar.

"Come back now Kagura…" Yume ordered.

"YOU!" Kagura complained. "You're giving orders now!"

"Uh!" Kagura choked; feeling Naraku's hold. "F-fine…" She muttered; taking to the skies on her large feather.

"Good work Kanna." Narkau replied; placing a hand on the child youkai's head.

"Now…it is time for Yume to take over."

"Yes…" The girl replied as she stepped away from her position and allowed the beautiful demon to continue her work.

As Yume took center stage her demonic aura began to rise off her body and surround her.

"What power…" Kagura muttered; amazed by the obnoxious demon's potential.

"Now Yume…take control of Rin…"

"Yes, my Lord…" She muttered in a God like voice as she put full force into her ability.

"What's…happening…?" Rin wondered; her body growing even weaker.

"Rin-chan…you are now mine to control." Yume smiled as she felt her curse working on the girl.

Sesshoumaru looked down for merely a second to see his pup and his retainer hiding behind him; afraid of the demonic beast in front of him and the others.

"Prepare to die…" Sesshoumaru muttered as he powered up his Demon Strike attack.

"_Rin…"_

"Wha?" Rin's eyes widen as she hears a strange voice in her head.

"_Do something for me…"_

"Doko desu ka!"

"_Get the sacred jewel…"_

"The…"

"_Get it…"_

"Jewel…?"

"_The Shikon Jewel…that girl with the arrows…she has it…"_

Rin's eyes soon lost their lively hood and became a shaded brown color; she was now under Yume's possession.

"What the?" Kagura asked; baffled as she saw Yume using such amazing power. "What is this Naraku?"

"See that Kagura? It seems as though this dark priestess of the Dream Realm does possess more power then you."

"…You…!" Kagura growled as she watched the dark priestess perform perfectly for Naraku.

"_Do as I say…and you shall be granted a wish…" _Yume continued; controlling Rin's mind.

"Sesshoumaru…sama…" She muttered weakly; gripping the cloth of his right sleeve as she felt her soul leaving her body.

"Rin, stay back…" Sesshoumaru ordered; gently shoving the girl away from him as he dashed into the enemy. "That scent…" A familiar scent burning his nose as he spoke to Rin.

"…Y-yes…"

The fierce rumbling from the fight below causes the sacred jewel in one of the trees to fall.

"The sacred jewel!" Sango replied as she noticed something shinning falling from out of the sky.

"WHAT!"

"I've got it!" Shippou yelled as he caught the glimmering jewel in his hand.

"Great work Shippou!" Kagome smiled as she watched her little fox friend emerge with the jewel.

"Ha!" The fox demon smiled as he handed over the sacred jewel to Kagome.

"_Take it from her. The girl called Kagome…she is now in possession of the sacred jewel! Take it from her and bring it to me."_

"Yes!" Kagome cheered as she watched her arrow cancel out Kagura's reflection attack and allow Inuyasha's Wind Scar to penetrate the serpent.

"Another one of Naraku's fowl beasts defeated. Sango replied as she jumped off of Kilala. Watching as the beast crumbled to bits.

"Just as I said he would…Inuyasha and the rest of his friends have defeated the beast…" Kagura muttered sarcastically.

"Keep watching Kagura…Yume WILL get the job done." Naraku persisted.

"Right…" Kagura muttered as she kept her eye on the beautiful priestess and the events being shown in Kanna's mirror.

"The sacred jewel!" Inuyasha replied excitedly as he saw the nearly form jewel in Kagome's hand.

"Shippou caught it as it fell out of the air."

"How can this be?" Sango asked.

"It was up in the tree originally…but with all the shaking going on down here I guess it caused the jewel to fall from wherever the demon girl had placed it." Shippou replied.

"Whatever…finders keepers!" Inuyasha replied excitedly. "Right Kagome?"

"Right!" Kagome smiled as she gripped the jewel in her hand and purified it.

"They have the jewel Naraku!"

"Of course they do…"

"And you're okay with this!"

"Just shut up and watch Kagura!" Yume growled; hitting her with her demonic aura.

"Damn you temptress!" Kagura growled as she sat up from the attack.

"I'm going to use Sesshoumaru's human to get the jewel back for us…along with the remaining shards Kagome has collected." Yume replied as she continued on with her spell.

"What will you do with Sesshoumaru's human child?"

"Hahaha…you'll see…" Yume snickered.

"Tell me!"

"Stay silent and watch Kagura…trust Yume…you will find out her intentions soon enough."

Kagura just frowned and stayed in her place; watching as the strange plan; formulated by this devious demon and her master work in action.

"Rin!" Jaken yelled as he searched for the little girl. "Don't worry master! I'll find her!"

Sesshoumaru ignored his sidekick and surveyed the area for Rin when he suddenly heard a scream.

"Ahhh…! What are you doing!" Cried Kagome as she felt small hands reaching out for the nearly formed Shikon jewel she held in her hand.

"Ehhh! Who was that?" Jaken wondered.

Sesshoumaru only looked in the area of the screaming to find Kagome struggling to hold onto the Shikon Jewel.

"There she is!" Jaken yelled as he scrambled over to Inuyasha and his friends.

"It's that girl. The one Sesshoumaru calls Rin!" Miroku replied as he noticed the familiar kimono and wild black hair.

"You keep away from her you brats!" Jaken yelled as he ran into Inuyasha's group.

"Jaken…" Sango muttered in disgust as she watched the little toad demon get involved.

"No surprise he's here…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Witness the power of the staff with two heads!" Jaken yelled as he pointed his two headed staff at the girls and surround them with a ring of fire.

"Kimi no baka!" Inuyasha yelled; swiping at Jaken with Tetsuaiga.

"Rin! Stop this nonsense! Release whatever it is you are trying to take from Inuyasha's wretch and…"-"What did you call Kagome?" Inuyasha growled; surrounding Jaken with Miroku and Shippou.

"Uhhh….p-please…I-I was just…s-saying…t-that…" Jaken stuttered; afraid of the three overpowering opponents.

As Jaken tried to capture Rin all he felt was Miroku lifting him up by his collar with his priest staff.

"Let me go! Let me go! Insolent Monk!" Jaken protested.

"_Get the jewel…take it from the priestess that carries the bow and arrows…"_ Yume insisted.

"Please Rin?"

"_Do it now!"_

"Please stop!" Kagome begged as she struggled to hold on to the sacred jewel. "Ow…" Kagome muttered; feeling something cut her hand as she struggled to hold on to the nearly formed jewel.

Rin without conscious kept struggling with Kagome to take the jewel out of her hands.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru muttered as he sensed something peculiar of his pup.

"Iie, Rin! Kudasai?" Kagome yelled as she struggled to keep the jewel out of the girl's hands.

"I'll take care of her…" Inuyasha growled as he pointed Tetsuaiga at Rin's back.

"NO! Inuyasha! She's just a little girl! She's not evil!" Sango begged as she got in front of Inuyasha's sword.

"She's with Sesshoumaru! In my book she's evil!" Inuyasha yelled as he gripped his sword tightly and ran for her.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"I'm coming Kagome!" Inuyasha roared; his Tetsuiga, high above his head.

"OUSWARI!"

As Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground Sesshoumaru used his sword to extinguish the flames.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango and Miroku replied in unison; getting into defensive positions.

"Get out of my way or else…" He threatened; pointing Tokijin in they're faces.

"We won't let you harm Kagome…" Mirkou replied; using his staff to block Sesshoumaru's path.

"I have no business with your priestess."

"What…?" Miroku muttered; baffled by Sesshoumaru's response.

"Get out of my way or suffer the consequences." He warned as he lightly pushed through them to get to the two humans.

"He doesn't want the sacred jewel?" Sango wondered.

Sesshoumaru just ignored them and walked towards Kagome and Rin.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome gasped as she saw the tall and unrelenting demon heading straight for her.

"You touch her and I'll…!" Inuyasha growled as he leapt into the air with his Tetsuaiga high above his head ready to strike his brother.

"No don't!" Kagome managed to say as she struggled with Rin.

Sesshoumaru saw him coming and shoved him back with his demon powers; launching him into the ground.

"Please…!" Kagome begged; watching as Inuyasha was separated from them while she struggled to hold on to the nearly formed Shikon Jewel.

"_Do it! Take it from her! NOW!" _Yume ordered.

"She's so strong…she must be possessed…" Kagome thought as she continued to hold on to the Sacred jewel.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru muttered in his usual voice.

Kagome's eyes widened as she came face to face with Inuyasha's older brother.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru replied; placing his hand in Rin's free hand. "Enough now…" He commanded softly. "Leave Kagome to the Shikon Jewel…"

"What is this…?" Yume wondered.

"Your curse isn't working…" Naraku replied.

"My spell has been broken again…" Yume answered in an agitated tone of voice.

"What did you do wrong now?" Kagura questioned harshly.

"Come now Rin…stop this foolishness…" Sesshoumaru muttered in a neutral tone.

"The Sacred Jewel belongs to Kagome…" Sesshoumaru muttered. "Stop this so we can go home."

"I…I can't believe what I am hearing…!" Myoga replied in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked; annoyed by Myoga's late appearance. "Late as usual."

"He...he's not after the jewel!" Sango asked in shock.

"Of course he's not…" Kagome muttered in slight amazement; feeling Rin's grip on the jewel loosen.

"I see now…" Miroku muttered; smiling softly as he watched Kagome set Rin down on the ground in front of Sesshoumaru.

"See what?" Shippou questioned as he watched Kagome tend to Rin.

"Sesshoumaru cares for Rin…as if she were his daughter." Miroku answered.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored! Got it? Good! Here's the fifth chapter.

Translations:

Chan - Little (Refers to children or someone younger than you)

Taisetsuna hito -My precious one

Nani - What?

Sama - Lord, Master

Doko - Where?

Onegai - Please

Aishiteru - I love you

Otou-chan - Daddy

Okaa-chan - Mommy

Shindachimu - Soul collecting snakes (Kikyo has tons of em around her)

Youkai - Demon

Youkai-sama - Demon Lord

Yamero - Stop it

_**Chapter 5**_

"It seems as though Rin is connected to Sesshoumaru in some way…" Yume answered informatively.

"Is that so?" Kagura questioned.

"The connection between him and Rin is too strong now…that is the only reason for why my curse has been temporarily broken…" She muttered; crossing her arms as she watched her curse loosing effect on the little girl.

"Pathetic…" Kagura muttered.

"Don't worry my Lord…I will get the jewel and the remaining shards…this plan of your will work."

"I know Yume I have faith in you." He smiled; placing a hand on her shoulders.

Kagura only gritted her teeth as she watched Naraku except Yume's failure.

"Rin! My Lord!" Jaken yelled as he ran towards Rin and his master; tripping on a rock as he tried.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome began, watching as Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Rin's forehead.

"She'll be fine." Kagome smiled softly. "She was under a spell…but I think you broke the spell when you called to her." She replied as she helped Sesshoumaru to his feet; with Rin placed safely in his arm.

"KA! KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared as he slowly walked over to her.

"What is it now Inuyasha!" Kagome growled.

"Stop helping Sesshoumaru! He's evil!"

"NO!"

"What!"

"Sit boy!" She yelled.

In seconds; Inuyasha's head was buried into the ground again.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha growled; his mouth full of dirt.

"That's what you get! You insensitive jerk!" Kagome replied crossly.

"Thank you Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied; summoning his demonic horses to the field.

"Uh…? For what?" She asked; a bit confused by Sesshoumaru's manner.

"You kept Rin out of danger…" He replied in a neutral tone as he handed the sacred jewel to Kagome.

"The jewel shard?" She asked in surprise as she placed the other fragment into her container.

"For that…I thank you." He replied as he took to the skies on Ah Un.

"Your welcome." Kagome answered whole heartedly as she watched Sesshoumaru disappear into the night sky.

"Wait! Master? You forgot me!" Jaken cried as he started after his airborne master.

"Well then…guess we oughta send you to him!" Miroku replied as he gripped the demon in his other hand.

"Ahhh! Let me go! Let me go!" Jaken begged as wiggled and struggled to free himself.

"Sango…will you do the honors?" He asked as he tossed the toad demon into the air.

"No problem!" She smiled as she got into a stance.

"Wha? What are you!" Jaken's eyes widening as he noticed Sango readying to attack.

"Ha!" She yelled as she leapt into the air and kicked Jaken all the way into the sky.

"Ha…that was easy." Sango replied.

"Yup! We defeated a big demon; got the nearly formed Shikon jewel back with extra shards to spear…" Shippou continued.

"…And no one got hurt." Miroku replied.

"No one got hurt!" Inuyasha began; dusting off his clothes.

"_Sesshoumaru…isn't as bad…as we all thought…" _Kagome smiled; looking up at the starry night sky as she remembered the way he held Rin in his arm.

"What about me! Inuyasha growled as he spat dirt out of his mouth and dusting the remaining dirt off his pants.

"Oh…Inuyasha…!" Miroku coughed; backing away from the angered hanyou.

"Gee…guess we forgot about you, huh?" Sango asked sheepishly.

"You forgot! Why you!" Inuyasha growled. "KAGOME?"

"Inuyasha sit…" Kagome muttered softly.

A loud THUD was heard as Inuyasha made his attempt to come closer to Kagome.

"Damn it woman! Stop that!" Inuyasha growled as he emerged from the dirt.

Kagome just ignored Inuyasha's whining and continued to watch the stars in the night sky.

"Kilala." Sango replied to her demon cat.

"Let's go everyone." Miroku replied as he leapt on top of Kilala's back.

"Hey? Don't just leave me here!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping up into the air after his friends.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome sighed; her head laying up against Inuyasha's back.

"Huh? Kagome…?" Inuyasha frowned to hear Kagome mutter his older brother's name.

"Don't start Inuyasha…" Sango warned.

"Start what?" He questioned arrogantly.

"She had a long night ya know." Shippou nagged.

"I know, I know! But…!"

"C'mon now…it's been a long night for ALL of us. Let us all just get back to Kaede's village and rest. Miroku replied.

"We can discuss the matter of Sesshoumaru in the morning." Sango replied.

"Fine, whatever..." Inuyasha muttered.

"He really isn't all that bad after all…" Kagome muttered softly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Naraku remained silent with a bothered look on his face; consumed by his thoughts.

"What's the matter Naraku? You look upset. Found a flaw in Yume's plan?" Kagura answered in a sarcastic tone; smiling as the beautiful demon appeared from the shadows.

"No." He answered.

"Don't worry about the Shikon Jewel my Lord…we don't need to use the real one for my contamination spell to work." Yume replied in a devious tone of voice as her body started to glow with a dark red aura.

"Oh really…?" Kagura growled. "What? REAL one?"

"I just found a better way to make the plan work…" She smiled as she tainted the jewel with her dark blood.

"Wow…contaminating a barely there Shikon jewel…how scary." Kagura muttered sarcastically.

"Silence wretch!" Yume growled; electrocuting Kagura.

"AHHHHH!"

"Good work Yume." Naraku smiled as he watched his incarnation suffer in pain.

"It must be difficult for you to deal with some one so annoying every day of your life."

"You have NO idea…" Naraku smiled; staring down at the weakened wind demon.

"Damn you Yume…"

"Whatever wench…my plan will succeed, just wait and see."

"Hmph…" Kagura muttered; dusting off her kimono.

"And now…for the girl…"

"What are you trying to do?"

"Still don't get it do you Kagura?" Naraku questioned.

"Well…no one is telling me anything…" She replied sarcastically. "So how should I be able to get ANYTHING at all?" She growled.

"Just keep quiet and you'll start to understand what I am doing." Yume interrupted; prohibiting Kagura from asking any more questions.

"Show me what plagues your young mind most Rin-chan…" Lively green eyes falling into a daze as the demon witch; Yume fell into a dream like state; seeing into the mind of the one she desired to bond with.

Back at Sesshoumaru's Castle; Rin laid in her bed; comfortable with a pillow behind her head and a warm blanket covering her small body. Soon the seemingly calm room began to chill as the voice of evil made it's presence in Rin's mind.

"_Taisetsuna hito…Rin-chan…"_

"Nani…? Sesshoumaru-sama?" She stirred; confused and crying in her sleep, thinking she heard his voice.

"Damn him…the Lord of the Western Land…he is just one of things you must learn to do away with first…" She growled as she continued to delve deeper into her young mind for more.

Rin soon awakened. She was no longer in her soft bed in Lord Sesshoumaru's impregnable castle but some where else. Some place familiar.

"…Doko…?" She sighed as she sat up; her eyes slowly opening.

She was in a small, barely lit room. A small flame flickering from her candle.

"This is…m-my house…!" She uttered in surprise as her eyes surveyed the familiar area.

As she stood up and looked forward towards the room of where her mother and father would be sleeping she heard a noise.

Glass breaking.

"It can't be…" She muttered in fear; thinking that she is reliving the worse day of her life all over again.

Next she heard footsteps; along with the creaking of an opening door.

"Who?" Her innocent brown orbs squinting at the shadowed figures. She could hear nothing but the same words… "_Taisetsuna hito…taisetsuna hito" _those two sweet words being repeated over and over again.

"Onegai…onegai…" Rin begged in a weak voice as the tone of the voices she heard sounded desperate and weak the closer she neared.

"Where are you?" Rin cried; unconsciously taking off in the direction of the voices at a faster pace. "They sound like…!" She thought; running frantically towards the voices.

"…Aishiteru Rin-chan…" Replied the cluttered voices.

"M-mommy…D-daddy?" She called to her parents. Suddenly she heard something else break. She looked down to see what was her Mother's vase with a bouquet of white lilies that laid out on the floor.

"Mommy's favorite flowers…oh no…" She muttered as she bent down to pick them up. "Daddy…" She uttered in a whisper. Still no response. Rin gasped and her eyes went wide as she saw blood dripping from the spilt vase of white flowers.

"N-no…this…this can't be…" She cried. "I must be dreaming!" She uttered in fear; the blood from the vase still spilling out now into an ever growing bottomless sea that of which she hoped at the same time feared would swallow her up do away with her like the thieves that did away with her parents.

"M-mommy?" She began again; her cries hushed by two shadowed images. One of a woman then the other a man. As the crimson colored puddle quickly grew to a vast sea she saw as the shadowed figures reached for her; their shadowed hands now coming into clear view.

"To give new life is to take from another…" Yume muttered as she intensified the little girl's nightmare.

"Okaa-chan? Otou-chan?" She whined; her eyes widening with hope; as if this was all just some horrible dream and her parent were okay.

To her dismay as her hand met with the shadowed hand she yelped in fear.

Instantly retracting it when she saw what appeared to be Shindachimu; soul collectors from the netherworld coil themselves around the now visible figures of the man and woman who were once Rin's kin coming for her.

"No! Leave them alone! Please?" She begged as she saw the horrible snake youkai squeeze the life out of her parents and then take them away.

"No! Please don't!" She begged; only to realize the sea of blood pulling her in.

Rin tossed and turned; sweat dripping down her face along with unrelenting salty tears as she endured the wicked nightmare playing itself in her mind.

Her master; the Lord of the Western Lands himself placed his clawed hand on her head. His icy eyes observing her. The scent of fear and sadness reeking from her young body.

"Another nightmare…" He muttered in his usual tone of voice. His retainer behind him; mumbling something about how humans were so pathetic; dreaming of unnecessary things.

Upon hearing this an annoyed Sesshomaru kicks Jaken in his head; sending the irritable toad youkai a few paces away from him and into Rin's toy box. As if knowing he was in her presence; Rin sighs an almost relieved sigh as she feels his hand pressed lightly against her forehead; brushing her wet bangs out of her face.

"Hmph…damn dog demon…" Yume thought angrily; seeing the Youkai-sama in the girl's presence; feeling her bond with Rin's dream realm sever with every second Sesshoumaru' remained by her side.

"Another flaw?" Kagura teased; seeing the uneasiness in her glazed over green orbs arise.

"Am I going to have to strangle you with my powers once more wind wrench?" Yume asked angrily as she increased her strength.

"I've got more from where that came from." Kagura responded; a sarcastic smile crossing her lips as she taunted the already infuriated commander of dreams and nightmares.

Wiping the last tear that fell from her face and smelling the scent of calmness starting to overtake her young body he slowly went over to Rin's toy box and opened up the hatch. His golden eyes staring down at a dazed Jaken. Dressed in some of her 'dress-up clothes'.

"Mi-milord?" Jaken stuttered; awakening from the last hit.

"She is resting quietly now…let us leave her in peace."

"B-but milord? What was the point of barging in on her like that?" Jaken questioned; walking in front of Sesshoumaru as he questioned on. "She was only whining!"

As the two youkai exited Rin's room Jaken found himself being stepped on by his lord as he went down stairs to his library.

"Ohhh…why must you treat Jaken so badly?" Jaken muttered groggily as he got his feet and went down the path towards Sesshoumaru's study.

"Good…" Yume smiled. "He's gone…" Her demonic aura rising as she went back into Rin's dream world.

Suddenly Rin's nightmare world was surrounded in shadows. She found herself walking down a dark path aligned only by what looked to be shinny purple colored crystals.

"Where?" She wondered as she looked around the dark area. "Where am I?"

"_Rin…" _A voice called.

"…Sesshoumaru…sama…?" Rin whined softly. "Where are you? I'm scared…"

"_My darling…"_

"Darling…? Where are you?" Staring down at the crystal aligned path. "Who's calling to me?" She wondered as she stared around the shadowed realm.

"_Rin…don't you remember me?"_

"How can I…? Am I suppose to know you? Who are you!" She panicked as she searched around for the voice.

"_A friend my darling."_

"Stop calling me that…"-_"It is time for your awakening…"_

"Awake-kening?" She muttered; trying to pronounce the new word. "Please tell me who you are first…?" She muttered in slight confusion.

"_I am the one; the only one destined to relieve you of your pain and suffering; to answer your ever prayer and to grant your every wish."_

"You can't do that…no one has that much power…" She paused as she looked around for the voice. "Unless you are a demon…" The girl replied.

"_You think that…because you do not know of the truth…the whole truth…"_

"I don't understand…"

"_Come to the field if you want an explanation."_

"That voice…she sounded so beautiful…yet so…familiar." Rin muttered as she sat up in her bed. "I have to meet her."

"This girl is obsessed with Sesshoumaru isn't she?" Naraku questioned rhetorically.

"…Yes my Lord. You might even be bold enough to say that she might possibly be in love with him."

"Love, huh?" Kagura questioned; her red eyes glaring from behind her fan.

"Perhaps…but we can't be so sure of that now can we Yume?" Naraku asked.

"No, of course not. That is why I have already decided to journey to the Field of Ignorance in order to find out the truth."

"Oh, and how will this help Naraku's plan to become a success?"

"Once I find out Rin's intentions I will be able to use that to our advantage."

"Is that right?" Kagura asked; still doubting Yume's intelligence.

"Yes, it will." She answered back; unafraid of Kagura.

"Yamero. Go on to the field Yume. Find out what you need to know, and then come back here and tell me of what you plan to do."

"Thank you my Lord. I won't fail you." She replied as she melted into the darkness. With his vengeful gray eyes centered on the dissipating shadow he smiled to himself.

"I know you won't." A wicked smile gracing his evil visage.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored! Got it? Good!

Translations:

Fukai Mori - Deep Forest

Youkai - Demon

Sama - Lord, Master

Hanyou - Half demon

Haori - Shirt top (originally warn in Japan)

Hai - Yes

_**Chapter 6**_

Outside of Sesshoumaru's castle; Jaken was working; pulling out weeds from the ground with his hands as punishment for the mistake he made earlier having to do with Rin.

"Ughhh…Master Sesshoumaru…" Jaken whined as he fell back on his butt from pulling out a stubborn weed.

Sesshoumaru merely turned and glance at Jaken with his emotionless eyes striking fear into Jaken's heart. What had happened last night in the Fukai Mori was still on his mind.

"Gah…!" Jaken coughed. "M-my Lord…"

"Getting tiered of watching Rin?" He questioned; showing his back to the toad youkai.

"Ehh, no! No! Where would you get such a?-"Then why did you allow her to come into the Fukai Mori when I specifically told you to watch her?"

"Ehhhh….oh boy…" Jaken went on nervously.

"Well Jaken? Explain yourself." He continued; his hand lightly gripping one of his swords.

"M-my Lord…Rin…she…is such a fast girl…and clever too, and!"-"More excuses Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked in a neutral tone of voice.

Jaken remained silent; his eyes full of fear as he watched his master keep a firm hold on one of his weapons.

"What would you have done if that creature came after Rin?"

"I! I!" He cried; his mind frozen by fear as his master unsheathing the deadly sword from it's holder. "Please! Master!" Jaken begged as he got down on his knees.

The reflecting light from the moon shines off Sesshoumaru's sword as it is completely sheathed from it's holder.

"DON'T! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen! It's just!"

"I've had it with your foolishness…" Sesshomaru muttered in a low voice as he slashed Jaken in his face.

"_My Lord…! Sesshomaruuuuu!" _He cried in his mind as he fell back onto the ground.

"My Lord!" Cried Rin.

Sesshomaru turned and his stern gold eyes met with orbs of complete innocence.

"Good morning!" Rin announced excitedly.

"Rin..."

"My Lord Sesshomaru! She jeered. A smile illustrated over her face as she hugged him. "Ummm…if I may my Lord? Is Jaken okay? He looks flustered. Did you reprimand him again?" Rin asked innocently; seeing the toad youkai on his backside with an illustration of shock present on his face. Snickering at her question Sesshomaru turns his attention to the shock-stricken youkai.

"Get up Jaken. You are unharmed." Sesshomaru replied; a slight smirk on his face as he stared at Jaken who laid on the ground with his mouth gapping wide open in shock.

"WHA?" Jaken muttered in surprise; getting to his feet.

"You aren't dead Jaken-sama! Hurray! Lord Sesshoumaru was just using you as his test subject again!"

"NO! NOT AGAIN! NO WAY!" He watched Sesshomaru sheathing Tensaiga and the girl hugging him tightly with a grin on her face.

"She's awake?" Jaken blurted out in shock. "And I'm alive!"

"Hee hee hee…Jaken your so funny!" She smiled as she returned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"Good morning Rin…how are you?" He asked calmly as if nothing were wrong.

"I am well rested and ready to go on another adventure with you and Jaken-sama!" She replied excitedly.

"Good." He replied. Getting up and walking out the door to the palace; his human pup Rin by his side while and his retainer Jaken was behind. As the door to the palace closed slammed Jaken in his face; Rin's innocent voice could be heard.

"Can we go to the field today?" Her eyes full of hope as she awaited an answer.

"The field?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The Field of Ignorance! That place?" Jaken asked as he slowly opened the door.

"Yes! The very one!" She replied excitedly.

"For what?" He asked; running a hand through his silver locks as he glanced down at the child.

"I…want to pick flowers…"-"Your kidding!" Jaken interrupted. "Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't have time to pick flowers with you."

"Shut up Jaken." Sesshomaru growled.

"Master!"

"Jaken, Rin. We shall go to the Field of Ignorance." He replied as he exited the room.

"Yay!"

"Rin go and find AhUn." He ordered as he looked out at the rising sun over the horizon.

"Yes Master! Rin replied happily as she ran off after AhUn's resting spot under the tree near the castle; (literally) dragging Jaken with her.

"_How can this be! My Lord was about to punish me with his wrath and then all of a sudden she enters and he forgets all about punishment! Test subject? Amusement?" _"This girl…what has she done to you my Lord?" Jaken wondered as he dragged on.

AhUn; the two headed dragon yawned as Rin untied his reins from the tree and walked him over to Sesshomaru.

"Infernal beast!" Jaken growled; noticing AhUn's sluggishness.

"Stop teasing AhUn, Jaken! He's just waking up!"

"Silence brat!" Jaken yelled; smacking Rin upside her head with his two headed staff.

Rin glared at him angrily while rubbing her sore head. "Jaken-sama!" She whined. "That hurt!"

"You got what you deserve Rin! For being so ignorant!"

"Ignorant?" She complained. "I was only defending AhUn!"

"Why defended this dimwitted beast? It doesn't care! It has no feelings!" He replied as he whacked AhUn's backside with his two headed staff.

"That's not true!" She protested. "Silence!" Jaken growled; swinging his staff only to miss and whack AhUn on the butt.

"Now move it!" Jaken commanded in an uncaring tone to the two headed beast.

Both of them gave a dragonly grin to one another. A spark of lighting came from Un's muzzle and struck Jaken. It was not enough to kill him, just enough to fry him a little.

As they approached Sesshomaru; the Lord of the Western Land couldn't help but join in Rin's chuckle fest as his eyes laid upon the site of a barbequed Jaken.

"Yes, go on Rin! Laugh it up! I know you think I'm very amusing!"

"As does Lord Sesshomaru!" She added; noticing the slight grin meet his usually stoic lips.

Jaken only growled as he went to go get something from the castle. As he made it out he saw AhUn prepare to take off.

"Wait! You blasted beast! Don't leave without me!" He begged as he hurried over to his Master's side.

"C'mon Jaken! Your slowing us down!" Rin replied; sitting in Sesshomaru's lap as she watched the little imp barely make it over to her and her Lord.

"I'm what? Why you selfish little…!"-Jaken…" Sesshomaru's cold gaze starring back into Jaken's round orbs.

"Ehh heh…yes My Lord?" He uttered nervously; sensing his Master's anger.

"If you fail to watch her today…I won't mistake Tensaiga for Tokijin the next time I decide to punish you." He replied sternly as he grabbed the reins and readied the demonic beasts to take off.

"Hai, Master…" He answered in a respectful tone.

"Ahhh…another beautiful day to relax." Miroku smiled as he stretched out on the grass.

"Or to find the other remaining shards…" Inuyasha added.

"Inuyasha…" Shippou muttered.

"Why can't you just relax for once?"

"We've gotten so far Inuyasha!"

"I don't care! Yeah! We got the jewel shard and the nearly formed Shikon jewel…but it all seems so suspicious!"

"Can't you worry about that latter!"

"No! It might be a trap!"

"Give up for once!"

"It all seems too suspicious if you ask me…"

"Well…no one was asking you now were they Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she appeared onto the field with her yellow backpack on her back and green towel in hand.

"Kagome? Hey! Where are you going?"

"To the hot spring…Sango is there waiting for me."

"Another bath? Don't you get tiered of getting wet and prunny?" He asked as he began sniffing her face and neck.

"It's better then smelling like a stinky dog all the time Inuyasha!" Kagome growled; slapping his nose away from her face.

"What! How dare you! Come say that to my face you scrawny little…!-"SIT boy!"

!CRASH!

"Ka-Kagome….!" Inuyasha whined; dirt and tears flowing out of his eyes as he arose from the imprint in the ground.

"Don't stay in for too long now Lady Kagome."

"I won't Miroku."

"Have a nice bath Kagome." Shippou replied cheerfully.

"I will! Thanks guys! Sango and I will be back soon!" She smiled as she went down the path into the spring.

"Ughhhh….you guys…!"

"Sorry Inuyasha." Shippou apologized.

"You're always taking her side!"

"You should learn to consider her feelings a bit more often Inuyasha." Miroku suggested.

"What?"

"Yeah! I bet if you do that she won't tell you to "Sit" anymore…or as much." Shippou added.

"Right…like she'd do that…"

"Huh? Whada ya mean Inuyasha?"

"If you'd learn to behave properly around Kagome I'm sure she wouldn't scold you like she does."

"Oh shut up Miroku! She enjoys treating me like a dog…so I doubt she'd give up on telling me to "sit"…like one."

"Iunyasha…"

"You're so stubborn Inuyasha…" Shippou replied.

"Just like his Father…"

"Geh…!" Inuyasha coughed; feeling something pinching his neck he slapped his hand right across the irritating itch.

"Ughhh…Master Inuyasha…!" Myoga cried as he fell to the ground like a feather.

"Who asked you to get involved in our conversation Myoga?" Inuyasha growled as he stared down at his flea like advisor.

"I'm only telling the truth…!" The flea demon whined as he picked himself up from off the floor.

"I didn't ask you though." Inuyasha growled.

"Come now friends…" The monk began; wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulders. "There is much to be done on such a wonderful day."

"Oh yeah?" Shippou asked.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked in an uninterested tone of voice.

"Well…for one thing we can either: Check up on Sango and Kagome at the hot spring…

"Miroku…" Shippou began.

"…Spy on the girls at the hot spring… Miroku continued.

"Miroku…!"-"Or…we could ALWAYS ASK THE GIRLS IF WE CAN JOIN THEM IN THE HOTSPRING!" Miroku answered excitedly.

"AHHH!" Miroku whined as he felt a fist come down on his head.

"Perverted monk…" Inuyasha growled as he stared down at the stunned monk.

"Your almost as hopeless as Inuyasha…" Shippou muttered.

"What was that runt!"

"EIIIYYYAAAHHH!" Shippou cried as he struggled to free himself from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Good morning all." Kaede replied happily as she greeted the three characters.

The boys only muttered they're "good mornings" to the wise old priestess.

"What is the matter? I sense hostility from the three of you."

"Nothing to worry about milady…only a foolish argument amongst men." Miroku answered as he got to his feet and dusted the dirt off of his cloak.

"What is on your mind Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…" He muttered in a low voice.

"Of course." Miroku

"That's nothing new." Shippou answered sarcastically.

"You two got a problem with that!" Inuyasha growled in a threatening tone to the fox demon and perverted monk.

"NO!" They cried in unison.

"Not at all!" Mirkou answered.

"I don't know about you Inuyasha…but I must say…I am surprised." Kaede smiled.

"Ehhh? About what?" Raising an eyebrow to the wise, old priestess.

"Well…about how you have been acting around Kagome." She continued.

"What…what are you getting at old woman? Trying to say I've gone soft?"

"No…this is normal for men of your age." Miroku answered.

"Wha! What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"You're over protective of Kagome-sama." Miroku answered.

"And you always get so jealous when she is around Kouga!" Shippou added.

"I do not!" The hanyou protested.

"Right…sure ya don't…" Shippou jeered sarcastically.

"Yup…it's obvious…our dog demon is…AHHH!" Mirkou cried as he felt Inuyasha's fist thrust itself into his gut.

"Say another word and I promise you that the next time I hit you I'll make it so you won't be able to ask another woman if she could 'bear you're children'!" Inuyasha growled; threatening Miroku as his fist was near an inch below his belt.

"Everyone! Please…Inuyasha I wasn't referring to anything of the sort." Kaede replied quickly.

"Y-you weren't?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"No."

"Uhhhh…" Nervousness overcoming the hanyou at his mistake.

"What did you think I was referring to?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Never mind." Inuyasha answers; blushing for a moment.

"Last night Kagome had told me about the incident between you, and Sesshomaru involving the sacred jewel and Rin."

"Oh she did? What did she tell you?"

"That you were going to slice Sesshoumaru's human child in half in order to protect her and the sacred jewel."

"WHAT!"

"You're so cruel Inuyasha…" Shippou replied.

"Honestly Inuyasha…"Mirkou added.

"I wasn't!" He replied quickly.

Miroku and Shippou glare at him doubtfully.

"Damn it you guys…! You don't believe me!"

"Well…"

"And what do you mean 'cruel' huh? I was trying to protect Kagome! The kid is with Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU! The same creep who is on a quest for power, the same guy who is after my Tetsuaiga, and the same guy who has tried to kill me a hundred times! And you call ME cruel! His girl was trying to take the jewel away from Kagome in order to give it to Sesshomaru so he can become more powerful!"

"Inuyasha…" Shippou sighed.

"What did you expect me to do, huh? Let her take it?"

Miroku and Shippou just sigh.

"What would you have done if Kagome didn't tell you to 'sit'?" Miroku asked.

"What do you think?"

"YOU'RE TERRIBLE MASTER INUYASHA!" Myoga cried.

"SHUDUP!" Inuyasha growled as he punched the old flea demon into the ground. "Where'd you come from anyway?"

"…I get no respect…" Myoga whinned as he blew himself back to normal size.

Suddenly the eyes of Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede were all on the irritable hanyou; freaking him out.

"Would you all just shut up! I wouldn't of harmed her! I was just going to scare her…" He admitted in a low voice as he folded his arms in his haori.

"At your own expense no less?" Kaede questioned.

"Ehh…"

"Just like you are protective of Kagome so is Sesshomaru to Rin." Kaede replied.

"You really believe that Kaede? That my brother is protective of that human kid?"

"Well…why do you suppose Rin is always by Sesshomaru's side? Kaede asked.

"And why do you think he usually hunts someone down and eventually slays them when he discovers the person tried to harm her?" Miroku added on.

"His toad buddy might have her under a spell." Inuyasha suggested.

"She never acts like as if she is under a spell…" Shippou replied.

"How would you know? You're never around them!"

"And neither are you Inuyasha!" Kaede replied.

"What are you all getting at huh?" The hanyou asked in annoyance.

"You're so lame Inuyasha…" Shippou answered, walking away.

"I can't believe he doesn't get it…" Miroku muttered as he followed the young fox demon.

"Get what!"

"Maybe it'd be best if we let Kagome tell him?" Kaede suggested as she followed the boys.

"Kagome? Tell me what? Tell me now!" Inuyasha persisted as he followed them back to the hut.

"No point…" Shippou answered.

"He still wouldn't understand…" Myoga finished.

"What? Wait! Get back here! All of you!" He yelled as he tried to keep up with his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored! Got it? Good!

Translations:

Onna no ko no baka - Stupid girl

Gomen nasai - I'm sorry

Sama - Lord

Hakama - Pants (Originally worn in Japan)

Haori - Shirt top (originally worn in Japan)

Baka yarou - Stupid bastard

Naginata - A pole or staff like weapon used by women during the Feudal Era.

Youkai onna - Female demon

_**Chapter 7**_

As Sesshomaru and company flew on to the Field of Ignorance Rin and Jaken continued arguing about the events from earlier.

"Ha! It was a mistake Rin! I told you he'd NEVER hurt me with his sword on purpose!"

"More like a warning…" She muttered sarcastically; laying back in Sesshomaru's chest and smiling up at him.

"What?" Jaken coughed; wide eyed.

"Test Subject!" She teased. Sesshoumaru overhearing what she said about what he did to Jaken being a warning instead of a purposeful attack patted her on the head for her observance.

"I was not! He'd never!"-"Test Subject! Test Subject! Nah nah nah nah nah!" She teased; her tongue popping out of her mouth as she went on.

"Enough of this…" Sesshomaru muttered in a calm voice.

"Onna no ko no baka!" Jaken growled; trying to hit her on the head with his two headed staff but mistakenly hitting Sesshomaru on his thigh.

"Opps…" He muttered nervously.

"You're in trouble now." Rin teased as she laid back in Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru merely growled at the minor pain the hit from the staff caused and after mumbling a few more incoherent words and him telling Rin to take the reins of AhUn Jaken is punched in his head an sent flying down to the ground for his foolishness.

"Hmph…" Sesshomaru muttered; smirking as he heard Rin laughing at the falling Jaken.

"We shouldn't let him fall all the way down my Lord." Rin smiled as she held onto the reins.

"Right. AhUn catch him." Sesshomaru commanded.

And in seconds Jaken fell onto the back end of AhUn; grabbing the tip of it's tails as he landed on it's back.

"Gomen nasai my Lord…" He muttered in a daze.

Sesshomaru ignored him and took the reins of AhUn.

"Great…can't these infernal beasts go any faster?" Jaken wondered as he came too.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and seconds later all his thoughts centered upon Rin. Her scent had changed again; still remaining of flowers and grass as it always did but the same scent he whiffed earlier in the morning; during her nightmare came up to greet him.

"Rin?" Gently judging her with his arm as he called to her.

"My Lord…?" Looking up as all thought of whatever it was that was on her mind had been interrupted.

"_Ahhh…heh heh…maybe he'll scold Rin for being so disrespectful to me just now!" _Jaken thought optimistically; awaiting Rin's scolding.

"What's wrong? With the exception of Jaken's foolishness, you've been silent the entire time. It is unlike you to be this quiet."

"_GAHHH!" _He cried as he fell back on the beast. _"He is concerned for her…AGAIN? MY LORD…!"_

"Oh…I'm sorry…I just…I' have a lot on my mind." She answered in a low voice; a voice Sesshomaru nonetheless heard very clearly.

"Hmmm…"

Rin remained silent in thought.

"Tell me." He demanded in his neutral tone; still focusing on controlling his two headed dragon transport.

"If I may ask you Lord Sesshomaru…?" Rin began; placing her hand on Sesshomaru's only arm.

"Don't bother him Rin! He has to concentrate!" Jaken cried. "What if he misleads the Dragons because of your interference!"

"Silence Jaken."

"Yes, my Lord!" Jaken replied quickly. _"Ohhhh….that didn't work out very well…"_

"Did you…ummm…what was you're mother like?"

"My mother…" Sesshomaru began.

"How dare you! Who are you to ask him about his incredible mother!"

"I…" She began; starring up hopefully into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"You nosey, annoying little!"- "Be quiet Jaken." Sesshomaru growled in slight annoyance with Jaken's desperate attempts to silence Rin's innocent questions.

"Right." Jaken answered immediately.

"I just…I just wanted to…"She stammered on; having trouble figuring out the right question to propose to Sesshomaru about his mother. "Jaken is right Rin…" He answered. "My family past…is of none of your concern."

Hearing the stern tone in his voice when he interrupted her she strengthened up.

"I apologize for being so rude my Lord." She replied in a sincere tone. "To you and Jaken-sama." She answered.

Jaken just glared at her. "And I was going to hit her too…" He thought as he continued to glare at the human girl that Sesshomaru favored so.

"Hmmm…why would you ask me such a question?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I just…" She began; her throat tightening a little as she remembered a bit of the nightmare she had earlier. "I'm sorry my Lord…that was very rude and foolish of me; do not worry about it. I shall never bother you with the question…ever again."

"You had better! You've got a lot of nerve to trouble him about such personals!" Jaken replied; still scolding Rin for her questions.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just wanted to know…I never knew mine and…"

"Silence girl!" Jaken commanded.

Suddenly a low growl of annoyance came from Rin; Sesshomaru found it amusing at time to see Rin fighting with Jaken; she was the only creature next to him of course that knew how to keep the squeaky toad demon in line.

"Don't you tell me to be quiet Jaken-sama!" She fired back; glaring at him angrily as she gripped Sesshomaru's shoulder and turned to face him.

"Who do you think you are speaking up to me like that!"

Sesshomaru had to smile to himself. He could imagine how much more tougher the young pup would become when she got a bit older. But that was far from his mind; now all he wanted was quiet. His time spent in the field would give him time to figure out what needed to be done with the wicked temptress of Dreams and Nightmares.

"Enough…the both of you." He answered; breaking the quarrel between his servant and his pup. "We are here…so you can relax now Rin ." He answered as AhUn settled to the ground.

"Go on into the fields to pick your flowers Rin, I will remain here by the fire with Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She answered as she went into the fields to search for her flowers.

"Go!" Jaken commanded; mimicking his Lord.

Before Rin turned and left she stuck her tongue out at Jaken.

"Why you!"

"Go on." Sesshomaru replied.

"I shall return with a beautiful bouquet for you My Lord." She smiled as she ran off.

"Hmph! Can you believe that my Lord? Who is she to ask you such a question?"

"Leave her alone Jaken."

"But…my Lord! The rudeness!"

"She is a human…who never knew her mother...or Father. You cannot blame her if she is curious to know of how another's mother would have acted." He answered calmly; throwing a nearby leaf into the fire to keep busy.

"But…! My Lord!" Jaken pleaded on.

"What is wrong now?" He asked; his cold eyes staring at him uncaringly as they always did.

"I'm worried about you my Lord! All this time you spend with Rin! It's…unnatural!" He cried; a stress ever present in his voice as he spoke.

"Oh?"

"YES! She's a human! I thought you despised humans!"

"Enough Jaken…you are suppose to be watching her."

"Geh! My Lord!"

"Go…and don't let her out of your site."

"Yes master…" He sighed as he went to look for the innocent human child. "How do I allow myself to be talked into these things?"

Sitting in a very tall tree was Inuyasha and Miroku. They sat on a thick branch; capable of supporting they're weight and placed at a good enough angle so the two could see below them.

"I can't believe I allowed you to talk me into this Monk…" Inuyasha answered in annoyance; having no desire to spy on his two female friends.

"Shsh! Don't you wanna know about Kagome?"

"Of course I do…but not like this!"

"She won't tell you directly about what she thinks of Sesshomaru if you confront her about it."

"I know that…"

"Then pipe down and just listen to what she has to say about him."

"Ya know what Miroku?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"You're just here to stare at Sango's bare butt aren't are ya?"

"You know me all to well Inuyasha." He smiled; sighing as he spied on the girls.

"Damn perverted Monk…" He muttered as he kept hidden on his perch in the trees and listened while his friend sat and watched the naked girls in they're watery seclusion.

"Hey Sango?" Kagome muttered as she swam over to a rock to rest on.

"Yes Kagome?"

"What kind of a demon…do you think Sesshomaru is?" She questioned; her head resting on the rock.

"Huh? Sesshomaru?"

"Demons…full blooded ones like him…are suppose to hate humans…and yet he has been protecting Rin-chan all this time." She muttered; running her hand through her soaked hair.

"It does seem very peculiar of him doesn't it?" Sango answered as she floated in the water.

"Yes…"

"Hmmm…" She smiled as she submerged all but her head into the water. "He's turning into Inuyasha."

"NO WAY!" Kagome yelled as she splashed water in Sango's face as she emerged from the water. "Inuyasha is selfish, mean, insensitive and gets easily jealous!"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha growled; clenching his fist.

"Heh…it's true."

"Traitor…" He growled; bopping Miroku on his head for agreeing with Kagome.

"Pipe down…they're still talking." Miroku replied; rubbing his head.

"You know that's not all true Kagome." She smiled as she floated in the water. He's not all bad."

"Hmph…I can't believe he was going to hurt Rin…"

"You know he wouldn't of done such a thing."

"Hmph…yeah right! If I didn't tell him to 'sit' he would of…"

"Oh no…" Inuyasha muttered as the rosary around his neck glowed and began to pull him down through the thick branch he and Miroku were perched on.

"What the heck!" Sango cried as she noticed something red and blue falling fast into them.

"I-N-U-Y-A-AAAHHHHHHHH…!" Miroku screamed as he fell through the trees with Inuyasha.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed as something fell into the water in front of them and made a huge splash.

"What was that?" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha?" She growled; noticing the white dog ears sticking from out of the water.

"H-hi…Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered nervously; his eyes closed shut to keep from disrespecting the miko.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled as she slapped him back into the water and scurried to the surface to get her towel.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he ran after her; tripping in the water and falling on top of Kagome.

"INU!" Kagome gasped; her face turning bright red as she felt Inuyasha plastered to her wet body.

"Ka-kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered; blushing as he stared at her naked body for a moment.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she pushed the hanyou off of her.

"SIT!" She screamed; clenching her towel right around her chest.

As Inuyasha got to his feet he tripped over one foot as he felt gravity going against him from the spell placed upon the beads he wore around his neck.

"YEOWWW!" He screamed as he fell down into the water and came back up; complaining about how hot the water was from the bottom.

"Ka-kagome…" He whined innocently as he dug his head up from the soiled earth and crawled after her.

"I can't believe you!" Her words echoed throughout the Hot spring as she retreated back to Kaede's hut.

"…You too Monk!" Sango yelled; pulling him from out of the water by his collar.

"Ehh…heh heh…" Miroku muttered sheepishly as he began to feel up Sango.

"DAMN YOU!" She screamed as she slapped Miroku in the face. Running towards Kagome she wrapped her blue towel around her and stuck her nose up at the two men buried in the warm water.

"PERVERTS!" Sango and Kagome yelled as they left the boys in the pond.

"Well…that was quiet refreshing…right Inuyasha?" Miroku asked innocently as he ringed his robe out.

Inuyasha just growled at him and immediately punched him in the stomach.

"Inu! Cough Yasha…!" Miroku gasped; holding his stomach as he walked on slowly after the infuriated and soaked hanyou.

"Jackass…" Inuyasha mumbled as he followed the girls back to Kaede's village.

"I was only kidding…!" He cried as he tried to catch up.

"I'm NEVER going along with your plans ever again!" He growled. "I'll ask Kagome about Sesshomaru later on…you just tend to your wounds." He muttered as he leapt up into the trees and took off.

"How delightful…" Yume smiled as she saw her prey walking into the fields.

"Well…what are you waiting for Yume? Go and fulfill Naraku's wish." Kagura ordered.

"She's so pure…so innocent…like the flowers in the field…" She smiled; admiring Rin's innocence from Kanna's mirror.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Kagura growled; distrust ever present in her voice as she spoke to the dream commanding demon.

"She's so wonderful…good enough to be…my daughter…" She muttered as she transformed herself.

"WHAT? What are you?" Wide eyed; Kagura watched as the evil demon unleashed a tornado of demonic energy that started to surround her body.

"She is transforming…" Kanna replied informatively; her hands gripping her all-seeing mirror.

In seconds the floor was lit with a demonic aura; that covered Yume's body.

"What is this?" Kagura asked; baffled by the light show taking place before her.

In what seemed like seconds to Kagura and Kanna the sudden transformation of Yume had been complete. Her black and red hair had changed to long straight black hair with brown highlights; partially tied back into a ponytail by a blue hair bow. Her red mini tube top skirt and black legging boots replaced with a blue hakama, white haori with gold trim and gold and brown sandals. Blue eye shadow along with rose colored lip gloss aligning her lips with a white rose placed in her hair to finish.

"My transformation."

"The fuck…" Kagura chuckled. "You look like a prissy priestess."

"Baka yarou…of course I look like a priestess…how else will I gain the girl's trust?" She sighed.

"Right." The wind demon muttered in disbelief. "Oh, and what the hell were you talking about? That girl…HER! Being good enough to be your child?" She asked; her patience easily wearing thin.

"Absurd isn't it?" Yume replied with a smile on her now 'innocent' human face.

"Yes…that and your look." Kagura added. "You look _too_ human."

"That is the idea Kagura." She smiled; those being her last words as she changed her battle staff into an innocent looking Naginata as a purposeful weapon.

Seeing the darkness of the shadows beginning to cling to Yume; signaling her usual leave Kagura grips her wrist and glares into her humane brown eyes; a hint of her red, demonic pupils glistening through.

"Yume!"

"Want to learn how to succeed Kagura? I'll show you how it's done." She replied; her voice echoing in the castle as she disappeared off to the Field of Ignorance.

"Gone already Yume?" Naraku mumbled; seeing the dust settle around where the youkai-onna once stood dissipate into nothingness.

"What is going on Naraku…what is with all this secrecy? What is Yume's great plan that I've heard so much about?"

"Just watch."

"Grrr…" Kagura growled; balding her fists. _"I wish people would stop telling me to shut up and watch…I want answers…and I want them now!"_

"She's trying to fit in with us Kagura." Kanna suggested. Kagura only ignored her sister's remark and turned her nose up at the thought. "I want answers Naraku…only you seem to know everything she knows…" She answered in an annoyed tone of voice.

"You'll figure it out…"


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Myoga is going to explain Yume's intentions and reasons for being. Forgive me if it seems confusing. If his explanation is too long and difficult to understand let me know and I'll do my best to fix it up. But remember...constructive criticism is welcomed and bashers ignored! Got it? Good!

Translations:

Sama - Lord

Baka - Idiot

Youkai - Demon

Nani - What?

Demo - But

Yamero - Stop it

Hoshi - Low ranking monk (When Sango says it she's being nice to Miroku)

Hanyou - Half demon

Kitsune - Fox demon

Mou - Enough

Masaka - Impossible

Damere - Shut up

_**Chapter 8 **_

Pacing back fourth with nothing but the change of his master on his mind; Jaken grumbled on as Rin journeyed on further through the field picking flowers of different colors and scents.

"What about this bouquet Jaken? Do you think Sesshomaru will like it?" Rin questioned; shoving a bouquet of red roses in his face.

"Do you think I care?"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter! He likes ANYTHING you give him!" Eyes wide as he blurted the sentence out.

Rin's eyes widening and a big smile came across her lips at the thought.

"_OH no…why'd I tell her that!"_

"EXCELLENT! Oh Jaken-sama!" She cried happily; squeezing Jaken's neck as she hugged him his face turning purple.

"I'm so happy!"

"WONDERFUL…! NOW Please? Cough! I can't! Cough! Can't breathe!" He muttered through breaths.

"Oh! Forgive me!" She replied as she let him go.

"Then these roses will be perfect!"

"Yes…" Jaken sighed as he picked up his two headed-staff from off the ground.

Searching around the field for more she sighed in slight dismay as she looked down at the lovely bouquet.

"What's wrong now?" Jaken sighed.

"Oh…white roses would be nice too!" She replied as she went a bit deeper into the field.

"EHH! RIN!"

"I just want to get a few!"

"But you have enough red ones!" Jaken protested; the thought of staying any longer in a field of smelly plants aggravated his stomach.

"I want to put them in my hair!"

"Your hair…?"

"I want Sesshomaru to tell me whether I look pretty with them in my hair or not."

Jaken just collapses on the floor in aggravation with her femininity.

"Unbelievable! This girl…!"

"I won't be long!"

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

"La la la la…Sesshomaru and Jaken…" Rin begins in a harmonious tone as she walks further into the fields for a white rose.

"RIN! Get back here! You can't leave without me!"

"Who says!" She teased; ignoring Jaken's orders.

"Now now…that's not how a lady should act." Replied a mysterious voice.

"That voice…" Rin muttered as she searched around the area for the familiar voice.

"Where are you?"

"Right here."

"Oh!"

In front of Rin was woman. She sat on a log with a white rose in her hand.

"She's…she's so pretty…" Rin thought as se walked over to the woman.

"RIN!" Jaken called out as he searched for her.

"Is this what you wanted my dear?"

"Yes…thank you…" She replied; amazed by the beauty of the white rose in her hand.

Rin gasped as she felt the woman placing her into her lap.

"Ummm…" Rin began shyly; confused at what the woman was doing.

"It's lovely…isn't it?" She asked; as she patted Rin on her head and fixed the flower properly in her hair.

"You put it in my hair…" Rin smiled as she felt the rose petals gliding off her finger.

"You look very lady like with this in your hair Rin."

"How do you know my name?" Rin questioned. Her eyes widening as she began to figure out the woman.

"Are you! Are you the woman from my dream? The woman who asked me to come here to the field of Ignorance?"

"Yes…" She smiled whole-heartedly.

"RIN! What are you doing!"

"Jaken-sama!"

"Why are you talking to this stranger! You know better than that!" Jaken yelled.

"I'm sorry…I…" Rin began.

As Jaken went to hit her the mysterious woman stopped Jaken in his tracks and forced him to hit himself with his own staff.

"Owch! How the!" Jaken growled as he rubbed the big bump that formed above his head.

"How cute…are you her babysitter?" The woman chuckled.

"WHA? Cute!" Jaken growled at the comment. "Lady! Do you know who I am!"

"Yes…Jaken…the toad demon…the loyal advisor to the great Lord of the Western Land; Sesshomaru."

"Wha!" His eyes wide at the woman's knowledge of himself and his lord.

"You know my Lord?" Rin asked innocently.

"Your lord? Hmmm…is he your father dear?"

"Ummm…well…"

"NO! He is not! My Lord never bared a HUMAN child!"

"I didn't think so. Sesshomaru is too good to give into the heart of a human woman…and yet…" Yume began. "You follow him around as if you were his daughter…how interesting…"

"Who are you wench!"

"My name is Lady Yume Harin. I am a priestess…commander of the elements and protector of the Field of Ignorance.

The little girl just stood there along side Jaken with a baffled look on her face. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she would come face to face with the woman who vowed to stop her pain and grant her every wish. Nor did she think would look so remarkably beautiful. She was as pretty as one of the dolls she had seen in one of the villages she had passed while traveling with Jaken and Sesshomauru.

Unlike Rin though; Jaken was unimpressed with the lovely priestess; she only reminded him of the undead priestess Sesshomaru met with a while back near the Tree of Ages.

"Rin! Come now! You've picked your dumb flowers! Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for us!"

"Oh? The Lord actually waits for you when your out?"

"Yes! Always!" Rin replied excitedly.

"RIN?" Jaken growled.

"What? He does!" Rin jeered.

"Baka!" Jaken yelled as he went to hit her with his staff; only to be hit (again) by Yume.

"Sorcerers! Stop your games! I tier of this nonsense!" Jaken growled as he rubbed his sore head.

"If you…my dear toad Youkai would be so kind as to leave me and the girl for a moment then perhaps I will."

"NANI?" Jaken's mouth fell open; watching as the white sakura petals that once laid on the ground began to rise to his level. "Enough flora trickery wench!" Jaken growled as he stuck his staff in the ground; it's two headed base opening up.

"Behold the power of the staff wiiiaaaahhhaaaaaaaa…." His small body flying off and over into the open base of a tree a few feet away from this spot.

"Of course…" Yume smiled as her brown eyes met with stern looking gold ones placed squarely on hers. "Lord Sesshoumaru I presume?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin jeered as she ran into the side of the tall dog demon.

Feeling the human pup clamp onto his leg as she greeted him he only placed a hand on her head and gently moved her aside so he could walk towards the human woman that kept his pup and retainer from returning.

"I'm so sorry…did I worry you?" Yume asked sarcastically.

Ignoring the woman Sesshoumaru looks down at Rin with his usual expression.

"Rin…what have I told you about talking to strangers?"

"You told Rin not to." She answered in a mind manner tone.

"Please…there is no need for reprimandment. I was the one taking time out of the young girl's flower picking." She answered as she picked up her baton. "She has such wonderful manners…you've taught her well."

Sesshoumaru said nothing to the woman. Out of the corner of his eye he only stared; he had nothing to say to such a fool hearty and idealistic being. He only nodded his head to prove he understood her statement.

"She is like this on her own accord." Sesshoumaru muttered as he showed her back to her. "Rin…go back to AhUn."

"Demo…" She whispered. Hesitating she sighed. "Okay." She replied quickly. "Thank you for the flower priestess Harin-sama." She answered as she ran back to the dragon transport; leaving the demon and the 'priestess' alone.

"Something bothering you Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked one hand on her hip while the other was around her stick.

"You're scent…" He muttered in low a voice.

"Pardon?"

"Stay away from this field." He answered in a monotonous voice. "Or the next time we meet I will be forced to kill you." He growled as he walked away from the woman.

"Fine." She answered; watching as the Youkai Lord of the West disappeared in the falling flowers. "I have what I need."

"Ahhh…you have arrived." Greeted the old priestess; Kaede.

"You lecherous Monk!" Growled a more then infuriated Sango with a pleading Monk behind her.

"I apologize! A hundred times I apologize!" Miroku went on.

"Yamero hoshi-sama…" Sango mumbled as she sat down with Kilala in her lap.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to the silent priestess. She only glanced at him; a hint of anger in her eyes.

"You're still mad at me?"

"Sit…" She growled.

Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground with a loud thud.

"What do you think?" Shippou asked; standing on top of the hanyou's head. "GET OFF!" Inuyasha growled as he swiped at the fleeing kitsune.

"Mou, mou. We have more important things to be discussing; yes?"

"Yes Lady Kaede." Kagome replied as she pulled out the half formed Shikon Jewel from her bag; wincing as she palmed it.

"Kagome?" Sango replied as she noticed the pained look in her eyes.

"It's nothing Sango…I nicked myself yesterday when struggling with the jewel."

"Hmmm…what a magnificent cut." Myoga replied as he sucked at the graze on Kagome's finger.

"Get off her!" Inuyasha growled as he flicked the flea demon off of Kagome's finger to examine the cut.

"It's just a scratch Inuyasha…" She muttered as she snatched her finger away from the hanyou's hand.

"Something isn't right…" Kaede muttered as she examined the Shikon Jewel.

"What is the matter Lady Kaede?"

"The Jewel of Four Souls…I sense a strange aura from it…"

"Are you kidding? It smells like the jewel. There can't be anything wrong with it."

"Doesn't mean that it is the jewel Inuyasha."

"Masaka…" He muttered as he tended to Kagome's finger. "Kagome would of sensed it." He replied as he tied the bandage on Kagome's finger. "Right Kagome?"

"I…ehhh…!" She muttered; her eyes widening as she stared at the jewel.

"Lady Kagome?" Mirkoku asked.

"What's wrong?"

"The demon…! Inuyasha?"

"What? Where!" He asked; getting into a battle ready position.

"No! The jewel…I saw that-that demon woman we saw last night at the Fukai Mori!"

"You saw her!"

"You mean Yume? Correct?"

"Myoga…" Inuyasha muttered as he noticed the flea sucking at his neck again.

"Squished again!" The flea cried as he fell into the palm of his Master's hand.

"That was weird…" Kagome muttered; rubbing her head.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha…but what was that? Why'd I see her in the gleam of the Shikon Jewel's reflection like that?"

"That demon has the ability to haunt the minds of the living at anytime…"

"What?" Sango and Kagome asked in unison; eyes wide when the flea mentioned haunt.

"What do you mean by 'haunt'?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"She is the guardian of the subconscious realms…with that title she knows of every thought that goes on and seeks out anyone she desires for her own purposes."

"What kind of purposes?" Inuyasha questioned; raising an eyebrow and the flea demon.

"To infiltrate dreams."

"Infiltrate? You mean to bring upon dreams…good or bad?"

"It is of her choosing."

"What kind of demon would take on such a role?"

"Guarding the subconscious realm is a job passed down to each demon that was born from the minds of others. It is difficult and usually tiresome so there is usually a time of when the guardian becomes lax and bores of the duty…and decides to take the job into her own accord."

"The guardian doesn't take his or her job seriously?"

"Oh no. She takes it seriously."

"Wait! The guardian is only female?" Miroku asked; optimism is heard in his voice.

"Oh brother…" Shippou mutters as he sits back in Kagome's lap.

Suddenly Miroku's skull meets with Sango's Hirikotsu. Tears of pain well up in Miroku's eyes and he falls back.

"Why do you care Monk?" Sango asked as she placed the big boomerang behind her.

"This is a demon we are dealing with! Not some common girl you see out in the villages!"

"This is getting complicated…I think I'll stop." Myoga mutters as he tries to get away.

"Oh no ya don't gramps! Start talking! I know she is an enemy of Sesshomaru! And if she's done anything to the Shikon Jewel then she's gonna become an enemy of mine as well!"

"Actually Inuyasha…this guardian of the Subconscious Realm is an enemy to everyone…even yours."

Inuyasha only stared at the flea in surprise; he had no idea that she was already an enemy; but nonetheless. All that meant to the hanyou was that she was just going to become another demon to slay by his hands and by his Tetsuaiga.

"How can that be?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha…did you get into a fight with her?" Shippou asked stupidly.

"NO!" He yelled. "I didn't even recognize her."

"Of course you didn't. But you're brother knows her very well."

"I can see that…" Rolling his eyes at the thought.

"You never met her but when you and your brother were younger your Father; the great Inu-taiso was forced into a fight with her and her demonic brethren. The war was easily won…being that she lead her troops into death at the fangs of your Father but after she had realized they were dead and she could take their powers for her own through their subconscious she made it her business to come after either you or your brother."

"Why did she come after him and not me?"

"She assumed coming after a hanyou would be pointless…she thought half breeds were too weak to fight."

A mumble of incoherent words and a low growl from Inuyasha was heard as his fist slammed down on the spot Myoga sat.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome roared.

"I…I-m okay…" Myoga muttered dryly as he popped up from his pan-caked spot on the floor.

"I AM NOT just some stupid half demon…" He mumbled; disagreeing with the comment.

"Well that's no reason to hurt Myoga." Kagome protested.

"Whatever…" He scowled. "Just keep talking Myoga."

"Very well Inuyasha…" Myoga muttered as he straightened himself out. "Yume was very young at the time but she had driven you're brother's mother; Toki into madness before and after her untimely demise."

"Wait Myoga!"

"What is it Sango?"

"You said after her demise…you mean…this demon…she can?"

"She can haunt the minds of the dead as well." Miroku finished.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. The demonic wench could bother dead souls too?

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha muttered in a low whisper; low enough so mostly none of his friends could hear him but one.

Kagome sighed and her anger she felt for Inuyasha softened into worry for him as well as herself. "I knew you would think of her…" She thought sadly.

"Yes, unlike her ancestors she was the first to discover this ability. Discovering it at such a young age was difficult being that was somewhat difficult to control but she eventually understood how it worked and then went on using it to her own advantage and for her own purposes."

"So, what your saying is…we have a crazed demon from the dream realm with an ulterior motive?"

"Yes, something like that." Myoga answered. "But if anything she seeks to destroy your brother and the remainder of you're father's family."

"That being Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…" Kagome replied; holding the nearly formed Shikon Jewel in her hand.

"But she is with Naraku isn't she?"

"We can't be so sure of that Inuyasha." Myoga replied.

"That beast that was fighting Sesshomaru…she said it was her pet. And it had a shard of the Shikon jewel in it's stomach."

"That is suspicious…"

"Where else would of the demonic wench have gotten a shard, huh?"

"Perhaps…but it would be strange of her to work with someone like Naraku…"

"Why's that Myoga?"

"Demons of the Subconscious Realm from your Father's time were said to have no conscious of their own. At that time they acted out on their own accord with no shame and no real plan of their own when going on attack."

"You mean they were dumb enough to go out on a full scale attack on any other demon despite the knowledge of it's strength or ability?"

"It didn't care for the knowledge. Guardians of the Subconscious were given one purpose and one purpose only…to guard the subconscious realm and carry out visions and bring nightmares. With Yume's birth brought a type of change in this order…born from the minds of the living and dead she acted on her own and carried out her own purpose. She knew of her duty but after discovering the consistency of the duty put before her she no longer had the desire of holding true to such things."

"That doesn't make any sense…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked.

"We still have dreams and nightmares…and even visions…how could she have given up on her job if we still?" Sango asked.

"You misunderstood…" Myoga replied. "She is a demon…who once believed in consistency with her duty as the guardian of dreams…after delving deep into the source of her new found powers as the Guardian of the Subconscious she vowed from there on out to use her power to manipulate and cause harm and even death to those she despises."

"She wants Sesshomaru…" Sango replied.

"She wants to cause him pain." Kagome answered.

"Hmph…NOTHING can hurt him…I don't think she has the power to actually stand up to him…especially if she lead her troops so easily into battle with my old man and allowed them to die in the process." Inuyasha replied.

"That was only a part of her plan to lure one of you out." Myoga replied. "Her desire is to kill the remaining sons of Inu-taiso's family; that being you and your brother. She desires Sesshomaru's head first being that he is as a Lord as the ability to command demons like her to obey his every bidding. She is different from that of any Youkai…free spirited if you will."

"So the only reason why Yume wants to kill me and Sesshomaru is because she knows in the end she will have no choice but to do whatever he says according to demonic law?"

"That is correct Kagome."

"Ha…" She muttered. "Good thing your all hanyou, huh Inuyasha?"

"If she succeeds she will surely come after you Master Inuyasha."

"Bring it!" He answered confidently.

"This demonic wench of the subconscious will stop at nothing to get her revenge upon you and your brother…I suggest you be aware of everyone and everything around you. She is dangerous and not to be toyed with."

"She's nothing." Inuyasha answered. "As long as I have Tetsuaiga she's nothing but dead meat."

"Forewarning though…she will make an attempt to pit you and Sesshomaru against each other…"

"I'll kill him too!"

"Not as long as he has Tensaiga!"

"You're saying I can't do it?" Inuyasha growled; grabbing Shippou by his collar.

"Put me down Inuyasha!" Shippou whined.

"Take back what you said first!"

"I never said anything!"

"Shippou is right Inuyasha-sama. It would be pointless for you to battle against Sesshoumaru in hopes of defeating him and ending his existence for good."

"Damere…" Inuyasha growled as he slammed his fist into the ground; again squashing Myoga.

"Ehhh…" He muttered as he floated up into the air; landing in Kagome's palm.

"Take heed Master Inuyasha…" Blowing himself up to normal size. "She is as devious and almost as powerful as Naraku. The only thing that makes her truly formidable is the fact that she still lacks knowledge in using her powers."

"She has a weak point…I'll gladly expose it! I have no problem chopping her to bits!"

"It won't be that easy…" Myoga sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Heh...things get interesting... (just a little argument between two testy female demons ) Constructive criticism is welcomed bashers are ignored! Got it? Good!

Translations:

Nani - What?

Ano - Um...

Nani name desu ka - What were they're names?

San - Refers to someone older than you

Domo arigatou - Thank you very much

Hai - Yes

Arigatou - Thanks

Sama - Lord, Master

Demo - But

Taiyoukai - Great demon (Ultimate in power or high ranking)

Masaka - "I can't believe it!" or "Impossible!"

Oi - Hey!

Fukai Mori - Deep Forest

Gomen ne - Sorry!

Baka - Idiot, moron

Youkai - Demon

Naze desu ka -Why?

Kami - God

Daijoubu - Are you okay?

Genki - I'm fine

Usotsuki - Liar

Iie - No

Gomen nasai - I'm sorry (very apologetic)

Ano - Ummm...

Anata - You (Female reference)

Honto ima - Really now

Yamero - Stop it

Ningen - Human

_**Chapter 9**_

Since the visit to the Field of Ignorance Sesshomaru and company had been walking for hours on their daily patrol of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru was in deep thought as they came up to a quiet spot near a stream. He was still thinking of the Dream guardian Yume and the encounter her vow to punish him.

"Punish me…?" He laughed. "There is nothing that she can do to harm me…worthless demon." He thought as he tied the reins of AhUn to a tree and began giving out his instructions to Jaken to set up camp. "Hmmm…?" Looking down to see Rin at tugging at his pants leg. "What is on your mind Rin?"

"The little girl only gave him a faint smile. "…I would like to talk with you."

"…About what?"

"Stop bothering him Rin!" Jaken yelled; gripping her wrist. "Come help me get the firewood."

"I don't want to!"

"Nani?"

"I want to stay with Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Now listen here you!"-"Jaken…"Sesshomaru muttered in annoyance; raising his left arm up to smack him only to see the little imp yelp "I'm going!" in fear of being slapped and running towards the area where he could gather firewood.

"Now…" He began; still smirking after seeing Jaken take off like that. "What is it that you want to speak to me about?" He asked as he sat down on under a tree; Rin crawling into his lap.

"My Lord…forgive me for this…but…"

"You want to know about my Mother…don't you?" He asked in his monotonous voice.

Rin's eyes widened in surprise and then she held her head down in shame. She remembered how he reacted last time to the question.

"I…I've been having nightmares…about my parents…and…"

"She was beautiful."

"Huh?" Her head popping up as she heard Sesshomaru speak. "She was feared as well as respected by many demons, just like my Father."

Rin smiled as she detected the sincerity in his voice when he spoke of his parents.

"Anno…nani namae wa desu?" She asked innocently.

"Toki-san and Inu-taiso-san."

"Was your Mommy pretty?"

"Hai, she was very beautiful." He answered; looking out at the setting sun.

Rin just kept staring up at him; she was amazed to listen to him talk about his parents. She assumed she'd never hear about them.

"I know you've been having nightmares about your parents…so...I understand if you would at least want to hear about mine." He answered; placing a hand on her head.

"Domo arigatou Sesshomaru-sama." She answered as she nuzzled her head under his chin.

Sesshomaru's nose caught the scent of Rin's Lily in her hair as she nuzzled him further.

"Hmmm…" He muttered as he observed the flower.

"Did you like the bouquet of Roses my Lord?"

"Yes, arigatou Rin-chan." He answered; now lightly touching the petal of the white lily in her hair.

"Does this flower make me look lady like?" She asked innocently as she stood up and presented herself in the best adult like image as possible.

"The flower suits you well."

"Hmmm…" She smiled as she adjusted the flower in her hair and then fell back in Sesshomaru's lap.

"That woman you met in the Field of Ignorance Rin…"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I don't trust her."

"Wh-why?" She asked as she lifted her head off of his chest. "She's so nice."

"You must understand Rin, not everyone in this world you meet can be trusted."

"…Yes…"- "She reeks of some dark yet unknown mystery…" Rin remained silent as she took in his opinion of the priest.

"You are forbidden to see her, understood?"

"Hai, my Lord." She replied respectfully.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I have returned with the firewood and food!" He answered proudly as he began to set up the fire. Seeing Rin in his Lord's lap was always something that annoyed Jaken; in annoyance with the sight he dropped the fish on the ground next to the Firewood and walked up to the girl; gripping his two headed staff. "Are you going to help me or just stand there like a dumb ningen?" Jaken asked; his glare emitted upon Rin.

"You interrupted us Jaken! How rude!" She complained; her arms crossed as she sat in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Interrupted what?" He asked in an uncaring voice as he dropped the logs on top of one another.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru began; unwrapping his arm from around Rin's waist.

"Please don't hurt me…" He muttered in a low voice; cowering before Sesshomaru; afraid he might get slapped. Seeing Jaken cower before him was an action that only sent a smile to cross his lips.

"You will work today Jaken; I want to explain something to Rin."

"Is it about that wench Yume?"

"Yume…?" Rin questioned; looking right at Sesshomaru for an answer.

"Are you referring to Harin-sama Jaken?"

"The priestess of the flower field? No! It is of none of your concern…eh…heh heh…m-my Lord?" Jaken muttered; cowering behind Rin as he noticed the 'look' Sesshomaru was giving him.

"Okay; I'll shut up now."

"Good."

"The demon woman from the other day my Lord…she made you so angry…I had never seen you like that. Who was she?"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Rin's waist and growled as he recalled the moment he met the deceitful demon.

Flashback

"_And who are you suppose to be?" _

"_His beau…" _

"_I'm not here to play games. Tell me what you are planning."_

"_Not to worry son of Inu-taiso…you will learn soon enough."_

"My Lord?" Rin asked; seeing the angered look in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"She is the current guardian of the dream world; her name is Yume." He answered finally.

"Horrid wench…" Jaken growled in a low voice.

"Demo…!" Rin whined. A pained look in her eyes as she began to think of how someone so nice could be so evil and wouldn't of hesitated to take her life.

"I don't expect you to understand…" He thought as he stared into her sad eyes. "But…"

"My Lord…" She muttered in a sad voice; her big brown eyes wanting to welling up with tears. Sighing heavily he looked to Jaken for some help in the case of calming his human pup.

"It may not be the same woman." Jaken interrupted. "Ehhh…" He muttered in slight fear. "Y-you said it yourself my Lord the scent of the Dream witch is strange and forever changing."

"Maybe…maybe she isn't bad…maybe…or maybe she…" Rin thought to herself; not really listening to the conversation between the toad demon and her Taiyoukai.

"Yes…still…the priestess Harin…her scent seemed strange…it was nothing like that of the Field of Ignorance."

Straightening up she looked up into his gold eyes and sighed in dismay. "So…you believe she was lying…and that I had been confronted by a demon?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged at that statement. The thought that his pup might have been in the hands of a demon; it made him want to find her and take her life right then and now. If so though; why didn't she kill Rin when she had the opportunity? What was her real plan.

"Masaka…" She sighed sadly; reaching for the flower in her hair. She pulled it out slowly and gazed at it in her hand.

"The demon of Dreams has a very strange scent…it is a combination of the thoughts of the living as well as the dead and it never remains the same." Jaken replied informatively. "So it is difficult to decipher whether or not she is within the area or not…" Jaken muttered.

"So then…my Lord?" She started up as she analyzed Jaken's informative statement. "You cannot accuse Lady Harin of being a demon! You do not know whether or not she is or isn't yet!"

"Quiet Rin!"

"No, Jaken-sama!" She retorted back; smacking him upside his head for trying to restrain her.

"Yeowch! You brat!"

"That's for all the times you hit me!" She snapped; running away from Jaken as she saw the toad demon get to his feet and chase after her.

"Get back here you!"

"AhUn!" She cried as she hid behind the massive dragon demon.

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru muttered in an indifferent tone of voice as his little retainer chased after his human pup.

"Don't think that that massive hunk of girth is going to protect you from me Rin!" He squawked as tried to catch up to the girl.

"Got you!" Jaken yelled as he grabbed her wrist; only to be smacked several feet into a huge evergreen tree by AhUn's massive tail.

"Thank you AhUn!" Rin jeered as she wrapped her arms around the neck of the Dragon demon. The dragons could only chuckle at what they had just done to Jaken. Proud of their job they just flopped back down in their spot and snorted.

"Rin…"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Go fetch Jaken."

"Yes, my Lord." she replied as she walked off in the direction Jaken had been flung in.

"Take AhUn with you." Sesshoumaru replied as he untied the reins and led the dragon to Rin.

As she went off the thought of the woman who would grant her every wish came to mind.

"Would she really?" Rin wondered as she neared the tree that Jaken's backside peered out from. "Would she have really granted me a wish?"

"Rin?" Jaken cried; seeing the girl at least fifty feet below him standing under the tree with her mind on something else other then his safety.

"What would I have wished for?" She wondered; lying her back on the opposite side of the tree so AhUn could attack the part of the tree where Jaken remained stuck.

"AHUN?" Jaken cried; his eyes wide as he noticed the devilish demon preparing to strike the tree with it's powerful hooves. "Don't you dare! You good for nothing!" Upon contact with back end of AhUn's hooves the tree Jaken remained in began to shake; slowly letting the demon toad loose.

"Hmmmm…?" She muttered as she noticed Jaken wiggling out of the whole he was in.

"A little harder AhUn! Slam it one more time into the tree!" She commanded.

"What?" Jaken coughed. "No! No! No Rin! Don't tell him to do that!"

Too late. The dragon kicked up it's feet and Jaken was sent flying another forty feet into the air and away from Rin's view.

"Uh oh…" She muttered as she watched Jaken disappear into the sky like a star.

AhUn gave Rin a dragonly grin as they bent their heads down to her level so she could hop on.

"Okay AhUn! Let's go and get Jaken-sama." She replied; and in seconds she was in the air and heading in the direction of Jaken's falling body.

Only a little ways away from Kaede's village; Inuyasha and his friends remained on the ground; finishing up they're conversation on what to do about the dangerous dream manipulating demon known as Yume.

"So…what are we to do about this dream manipulator?" Miroku asked as his staff touched the tip of Tetsuaiga. "Huh, Inuyasha?"

"Simple." He answered as he pushed the staff off of his blade. "I'll let her knock off Sesshoumaru and when she comes for me I'll chop her pretty little head off with Tetsuaiga." Inuyasha smiled as he continued practicing with his sword.

"We should retire to bed; it's getting late." Sango suggested.

"You all go ahead. I wanna stay out here and practice with Tetsuaiga a little longer."

"Alright." Miroku answered as he walked back into the hut with Sango, and Shippou.

"Ye should get some rest too Inuyasha; your not all demon." Kaede smiled; her head peering out from behind the wooden door of her hut.

"Quit reminding me and get to bed ya old hag!" He growled in frustration. "I'll join the rest of ya in a little while!" Inuyasha replied; thrusting the sword in and out of an invisible stomach as he tried to practice a new move.

"Okay then, goodnight Inuyasha." Kaede replied as she walked back into the hut.

With that Inuyasha looked ahead of him to see Kagome. He was surprised at how cute she looked in the moonlight. Since she hadn't really spoken much since the conversation about the Demon who guarded the Dream Realm and seeing a look of worry on her face he sheathed his Tetsuiga and walked up to her.

"Kagome?" He asked in the softest tone of voice he could muster. "Please, I'm sorry about earlier…"

She let out a quick chuckle and walked away from his side.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Inuyasha." She answered a smile on her face; as she walked further away from the perusing hanyou.

"Oi? Where are you going?" He asked as he followed Kagome into the greenery of the Fukai Mori.

"Kagome must of heard me when I mumbled Kikyo's name…" Inuyasha thought as he pursued the reincarnation of his dead lover.

Hearing little footsteps approaching Jaken just sat up and grumbled how much he couldn't stand humans. The little girl with wild black hair and a yellow kimono surfaced from out of the bushes and met with the annoyed toad demon.

"Hi, Jaken." She smiled as she helped the toad demon to his feet. "You don't look so well."

"No kidding!" He snapped; using his two headed staff for support. "No thanks to that beast!"

AhUn just snorted at Jaken and then snickered at the incomparable toad as they walked over to a tall tree.

"This beast is the one who got you out of that big tree Jaken!"

"I know…" He growled; dusting his haori off.

"I think you owe him an apology!"

"HA! Not on your life!"

In seconds the dragon was face to face with Jaken; growling up a storm his sharp teeth glistening as he gives a mischievous grin hinting off what he might do to the little toad demon if he didn't apologize.

"Okay! Okay! Gomen ne! Gomen ne AhUn!" Jaken yelped as the dragon got in his face. AhUn nearly licked Jaken's head off with his tongue as an acceptation to his apology.

"Ha ha! Good job Jaken-sama! AhUn says arigatou back for your apology."

"The honor is all mine." He replied dryly as he whipped the slobber off his face.

"What is that?" Rin muttered as she heard voice. In fear of oncoming demons Jaken jumps into the bushes taking Rin with him a second later.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin whined as she was forced into a still position.

"Baka! Those could be the voices of rogue demons! Keep quiet!" He ordered.

To their surprise the footsteps had belonged to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Oi! They aren't youkai Jaken-sama!" Rin replied as she peered though the bush at the two visitors.

"Ughhh…! It's Inuyasha and his wench!"

"She's not a…a…wench…she's a nice lady!"

"Oh…" Jaken growled as he pulled out his staff and hit Rin on her head. "Baka ningen…" He mumbled a he got to his feet and started walking away from Rin.

"Rin? What are you doing?"

"Spying!" She whispered; rubbing her head a bit.

"Nani!" His eyes widened; fatigue starting to overcome him. "Naze desu ka!"

"Because I'm nosey…" She smiled.

"Yeah, for once I must agree with you." He growled as he grabbed her by the back of her Kimono collar.

"Kami! You way a ton!" Jaken uttered as he tried to drag Rin away from where she stood.

"I'll go with you in a little while. Just stay next to AhUn and give me a little time to watch."

"You strange girl…" Jaken grumbled as he walked over to AhUn. "You've got five minutes baka!"

"Arigatou Jaken-sama!" She smiled as she sat quietly in her spot behind the bush and watched the hanyou and miko converse.

"Daijoubu Kagome?"

"Genki…" She replied; her faint smile being replaced with a slight frown.

"Usotsuki." Inuyasha persisted.

"Iie, Inuyasha! I'm fine, really." She smiled; this time the tears she tried to hold back earlier escaping as she hugged herself.

"Gomen nasai Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "I can't help…but worry…" He replied in a low voice.

"I know…" She muttered in a choked up voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I know you worry about Kikyo…"

Rin's eyes widened at the display of affection Kagome and Inuyasha were illustrating in front of her.

"Ano…" Rin muttered; blushing a little as she watched Kagome and Inuyasha's staring almost dreamily into each other's eyes.

"I will protect you Kagome…I promise…" The hanyou muttered; his heart beating a bit faster for being this close to his friend. "But I have to protect Kikyo as well. If that demon comes after her and decides to haunt her mind in an attempt to kill her and become stronger…"-"I understand…" Kagome muttered as she buried her head into Inuyasha's chest. "Say no more…Inuyasha." She sighed as she nuzzled into his neck. Rin sighed as she heard Inuyasha purr at Kagome for the affectionate attempt.

"How romantic…" She muttered as she watched Inuyasha take Kagome into his back and carry her back home.

"Romantic?" Jaken thought. "Blah…" He muttered. "Human courtship is so pathetic…" He mumbled as he grabbed the reins of AhUn and walked him up to her. "Did you learn anything Rin?" Jaken asked.

"Ummm…maybe." She answered in a meek voice as she got on top of AhUn. "Fine, as long as your day is complete. C'mon, Sesshomaru will probably be mad at us for keeping him waiting this long…" Jaken grumbled as he sat behind Rin. As the demonic beast road through the starry night sky Rin contemplated her wish as she caught sight of Lord Sesshomaru.

He stood in his unmovable state; staring up at his human pup and his loyal retainer coming in for a landing. As AhUn touched the ground Jaken and Rin hopped off the demon horse. Immediately Jaken ran towards him; bowing in respect as he began to explain his tardiness. "Sorry we are late my Lord!" Jaken squawked; looking at Rin with annoyed eyes. Rin only stared up at her Taiyoukai Lord and smiled brightly at him.

"What were you up to?" He asked; amused by the innocent look in her eyes.

"Ummm…well…" Jaken began.

2 Hours pass…

As AhUn snored and Jaken rested on a rock with his two headed staff next to him Rin and Sesshomaru remained awake. Rin slept with her eyes closed but couldn't sleep. Either the cold air was bothering her or she was still thinking of what she saw in the Fukai Mori between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Something wrong, Rin?"

"Ano…" She muttered as she yawned and got up off the grass and crawled over to Sesshomaru who remained under the tree.

"Jaken told me you kept yourself busy today."

"Yes…fetching him…" She muttered as she rested her head on his furry tail.

"Honto ni…" He muttered as he combed through her soft, black hair with his slim fingers.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" She muttered; half asleep.

"Hai, Rin-chan?"

"I…wish…" She continued; trailing off in her sleep.

"…Wish…?" He uttered; repeating Rin's words as he combed through her hair once more with his fingers. "What is that you wish for?"

"To…be…" She yawned. "…with…you…"

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked; mused by her half thought words. As she drifted off into her dream; the last part of her sentence was nothing but incoherent mumbles and light snores. She was now fast asleep.

She only reacted to him by nuzzling closer into his chest.

"Hmmm…" He smiled faintly. "Is that right?" Rubbing her head as he looked down at her sleeping body.

Pondering the thought of his Pup's words for only moment Sesshomaru then closed his eyes and kept his ears open for any danger; doing his best to get his rest while being alert.

Back at Naraku's Castle the evil Guardian of the Dream Realm kept her back against the wall; her study of her capture was finally complete. She smiled as she figured out what needed to be done to make her plan complete. As her priestess clothes disappeared and were replaced with the glittery glow of her darker apparel Kagura and Kanna entered.

"Anata…" Yume breathed as her green eyes surveyed the two female attachments of Naraku.

Rolling her eyes at the focused Yume youkai she just sighed and opened her fan to it's third fold. "Everything is going well I assume?"

"And if not…my guess is you were going to slay me?"

"Honto ima…" Kagura smiled; closing up her fan against Yume's assumption. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot."

"Indeed."

"So…can we just play nice for now? I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

"So you've finally come to grips with reality Kagura?" She asked as her green eyes placed all focus upon the commanding demoness of the winds. "What are you going on about now?" A grimace appearing on the devious demon's face as she detected the immediate sense of discomfort coming from Kagura. "That you don't have what it takes to go against me." Shunning the thought; Kagura only frowns at the Dream Guardian and puts on a faint smile; trying to ignore the provocation.

"What have you found out? Anything useful?"

"Changing the subject again Kagura?" Yume persisted.

"Damn it!" She fumed. "Just answer the question!"

"Yes…I did find out something useful." She smiled. "At least for me really."

"Yamero…" Kanna replied in her soft toned voice. "Tell us what you have discovered about the ningen girl named Rin."

"Well…you've all been so patient…" Twirling her staff cautiously. "…So I might as well let you in on my plan."

"You've been haunting and hunting Sesshomaru's human girl for a few days now…and going on about her innocence and how perfect she would be for a daughter…" Kagura began. A slight pause as she contemplated Yume's plan again. Looking towards the dream demon for answers; Kagura's only response was look of disregard on the beautiful demon's face. "Are you ignoring me?" The wind demon's eyes glowing an irritated red color as she waited the rude response from the guardian of the Subconscious Realm.

"You want me to tell you the truth?" Responding sarcastically to Kagura.

"Go on, I'm waiting for an answer." Kagura growled; gripping her deadly fan in her left hand.

"Pathetic demon…can't you put two and two together?" Yume countered; still twirling her weapon as if it were a baton.

"No more games. Tell me!"

Sighing Yume rolled her eyes and drove her staff into the ground. "I will use the one thing that, that little girl desires most against her in order to retrieve the remaining shards and rid Naraku of all those who oppose him."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"To be with Sesshomaru."

"You're kidding…right?"

"The human girl wants to be with Sesshomaru? How foolish of her…" Kanna replied as she looked into her mirror and observed the sleeping Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"Prepare yourself Sesshomaru…" Yume smiled as she glided her hand across the glass of Kanna's mirror. "I will have my revenge." Her maniacal laugh reaching the halls of the castle as she relished in her evil plan to make Sesshomaru suffer.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored! Got it? Good!

Translations:

Matte - Stop

Oi - Hey

Hanyou - Half demon

Youkai - Demon

Honto ni - Really, trully

Miko - Priestess

Baka - Moron, idiot

Gomen ne - I'm sorry

Kitsune - Fox demon

Haori - Shirt top (Originally worn in Japan)

Domo arigatou - Thank you (Respectful)

Do itashi mashite - Your welcome

Chan - Refers to someone younger then you (can be used on friendly terms amongst good friends)

Hai - Yes

Damare - Shut up

Gaki - Punk

Ojisan - Grandpa (Respectful)

Jisan - Gramps (Rude)

Sama - Lord, Master

Wakatta onna desu ka - Understand woman?

Ano - Um...

Ja ne - See ya, bye

Taiyoukai - Ultimate demon, high ranking demon

_**Chapter 10**_

As the light from the sun's rays shone brightly on Kaede's Village every sleeping being came to wake. Although today appeared to be another peaceful day; still Inuyasha and his friends remained aware of any possible threat from a wandering youkai or more importantly Naraku and his newest ally the incomparable dream guardian Yume.

"Another boring day with nothing to do…" Inuyasha mumbled as he walked around Kaede's village with Kagome by his side.

"Maybe…" She began; admiring the half formed Shikon Jewel in the palm of her hand. "But at least we have time to practice."

"Practice?" He looked at Kagome with baffled eyes. "You…? You mean you don't mind? You wanna practice?"

"How else will I get better?" She replied as she grabbed the hanyou by his hand and led him into an open field. As they neared the path the first thing to catch Inuyasha's eyes was the red bull's eye stripes on the nearby tree.

"Matte… when did you do that?"

"Not too long ago." Kagome smiled as she playfully pushed Inuyasha to the ground.

"Oi! What are you doing?" He complained; as he fell back on his butt.

"Just watch!" She smiled as she placed the half formed jewel next to the hanyou.

In seconds she was in her stance with her cross bow and arrow in hand. Trying to align herself with the target; before the hanyou could speak he watched as her arrow hit just an inch below the center of her target.

"Darn it…" Kagome muttered; slowly lowering her bow as she realized where her arrow went.

"Nice shot." Inuyasha smirked.

"Sit boy!"

"Yeow! Inuyasha growled as his head hit the ground. "I was just kidding…!" Inuyasha whined as he picked his head up from off the imprint in the ground.

"Honto ni? It didn't sound like it!" Kagome snapped as she pulled her arrow out of the tree.

"Well I was." He snapped back; folding his arms in his haori as he turned his nose up at the young miko.

"Right…" She muttered; rolling her eyes.

"You don't need to practice. You won't get any better." He replied as he sat back down next to the half formed jewel of four souls. Acknowledging his last comment with a "Hmph" as her only response she did nothing else but returned to her spot and back to her practice with the bow and arrow.

As she did her best to hit the mark Inuyasha continued to watch her in silence. He would never admit it but he really did believe she could never get any better; because she was already good enough.

After a few more hits to the tree; two of them hitting above the center target and one actually being less then an inch from the center target Kagome turned to face the hanyou and frowned.

"What?" He asked; a clueless look on his face.

"Good enough for you 'Mr. I'm better then everyone else because I have a big sword'?"

"Oh Kagome…" He muttered in annoyance as he stood up and walked over to the Miko.

"Wha? Wha? Inuyasha?" She stuttered; a little confused by what the hanyou was doing behind her.

She blushed as she felt the hanyou fix himself behind her so he could help her position the arrow properly.

He noticed her red cheeks and after taking in the flowery scent of her hair he reacted in the same way.

"Hey…! C'mon Kagome…I…I'm only trying to help you!" He answered as he gripped her arm and slowly lowered it to what he thought might be the best position to shoot the arrow.

"What do you know about shooting arrows?" She asked as she regained a bit of her composure and tried to focus on the center target.

"I've been shot by them…" He answered in a monotonous tone; staring into her eyes with a serious expression on his face.

"Inu…yasha…" She muttered weekly starting to lose her grip on the arrow. "…Twice." With that said Kagome let the arrow fly and in that instant it hit the center target.

"I…I did it!" She beamed.

"Of course you did." Inuyasha smirked; folding his arms in satisfaction at _they're_ fine work.

Slowly lowering her bow to her side she smiled as she took in the moment. In battle she usually did end up hitting the enemy but never at the center. With this though; she knew now that she could actually hit the center of her intended target. Happy with her practice she sighed and laid down next to the hanyou who was currently palming the nearly formed Shikon Jewel. She stiffened up as she heard him growl. He had cut himself on the half formed jewel as she had done earlier.

"Inuyasha…" Her eyes softening to his reaction.

"It's just a scratch…" He mumbled as he sucked on his wounded index finger. Smiling softly at the hanyou she gently gripped his wrist and got him to pull the wounded finger from out of his mouth.

"Kagome…" He muttered; almost in a child like tone from her motherly behavior.

"You shouldn't suck on it like that…" She muttered as she pulled a bandage out of her pocket and began to wrap his finger. As she tended to his little wound she watched him as he studied the jewel; pondering his thoughts.

"Do you still want to become a full blooded demon Inuyasha?" She questioned; her innocent eyes gazing up into his golden ones as she finished wrapping the finger.

"Kagome…I…" He began; having trouble figuring out what he could say to his friend as he studied his bandaged finger. "…I don't know…"

"Huh? What do you mean Inuyasha? You don't wanna become a full blooded Youkai anymore?"

"I'm keeping my promise to you Kagome."

Kagome turned bright red; remembering that time; the time at the Dream Castle and the fight against Princess Kaguya.

"I'm gonna stay a hanyou…" He replied in a sincere tone of voice. "For you…" He smiled.

Kagome returned the smile and began rubbing his ears. "Good boy." She jeered as she wiggled them back and forth.

"Must you always treat me like a dog?" He growled.

"Well…you are…" She teased.

"I'm a half dog baka! Not a full one!" He yelled; ruining the moment. "Do I wear a leash, bark like a dog and don a stupid collar!"

"Well…you have the ears." Kagome replied. Inuyasha just sucked his teeth at the miko; he was going to lose this fight VERY quickly…especially since they're friends overheard the conversation and were coming they're way.

You are ALWAYS yelling at me!" Shippou added; not helping but to overhear the conversation as he entered Kagome's secret training spot.

"Shippou…" Inuyasha growled; almost sounding like an angered Inu as he eyed the cute little kitsune.

"AND you wear the Rosary Beads of Subjection around your neck that is cursed with a spell that allows Kagome-sama to discipline you when you act out of order." Miroku added as he entered behind the Kitsune with Sango and a purring Kilala.

In seconds Inuyasha's rage overcame him and in an instant the hanyou was off. Chasing after the mischievous Kitsune and the devious Monk. "Get back here you traitors!" He roared as he chased after them on all fours.

"Bad dog!" Shippou teased; throwing a transformed fox fire bone at Inuyasha's face; hitting the hanyou on the head as he pursued the little demon.

"Damn it Shippou! Wait till I get my hands on you!" He yelled as he went back on the chase.

Now seeing that Inuyasha was interested only in napping Shippou; Miroku settled himself down on the ground near the seated Miko and the demon exterminator.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed as she watched her hanyou chase after her two friends.

"He'll grow tiered of this soon enough milady." Miroku replied in a reassuring tone of voice; his cursed right hand resting on Sango's. Blushing she immediately retracted her hand from under his but at the same moment she turned to look away from the Monk she felt that same hand maneuvering itself up her rear. Growling in frustration with the lecherous monk the chase between the hanyou and the kitsune came to a brief halt when they heard the SLAP and then the blatant sigh of the perverted monk.

"He'll never learn…" Inuyasha muttered. "Once a perverted Monk…ALWAYS a perverted monk." Shippou added. Saying they're peace and rolling they're eyes at the pathetic sight the two demons resumed the chase.

"Someday I hope you'll tier of this…" Sango replied; now ignoring the monk as she began to pet Kilala on her head. "I would like to learn more of this demonic dream wench and what we shall do in case she decides to change her battle tactics.

"Inuyasha doesn't think she's tough but I think Myoga had a point about this demon being a threat." Kagome added.

"Yeah! If she can't control her powers then that means she's almost as dangerous as Inuyasha." Sango answered.

"You guys are talking about me again?" The hanyou growled; stretching the cheeks of his kitsune friend in his claws as he came up to the seated group.

"Well…" Kagome began; interrupted by Shippous whining. "Stop it Inuyasha!"

"Apologize for calling me a dog first!" The hanyou protested.

"Gomen ne Inuyasha!" Shippou answered quickly. "NOW will you put me down?" He pleaded.

"Not good enough." He answered toughly; tightening the hold he hand on the back of the kitsune's haori.

"Ohhhh…." Shippou whined. Kagome and sat up on her knees and looked into the big, welled up, green puppy like eyes staring back at her pleadingly as if asking for her assistance.

"Inuyasha…" She growled; the same irritated tone she'd have in her voice before she would "SIT" Inuyasha for his bad behavior. Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent under his breath and immediately dropped the little kitsune to the ground.

Running up to Kagome he wrapped his little arms around her waist and hugged her. "Domo arigatou "Kagome-chan!" He beamed. "You saved me!"

"Do itashi mashite Shippou-chan." She answered back; patting the little kitsune on his head.

"Hmph…gaki!" Inuyasha mumbled as he sat next to Kagome. "Now why did you mention my name Kagome?" His attention now on the girls.

"We were talking about that Dream demon; Yume." Kagome replied.

"Comparing her to me?" Inuyasha asked; focusing his gaze on Sango.

"Only in the case of your demon blood." She fired back.

"Hmph…" Was his response. "What about my demon blood? I know I can't control it without Tetsuagia." He grumbled. "I'm not asking you to rub it in."

"I'm not trying too! It's just Myoga had a point about her instability."

"I don't follow."

"That is because you are stubborn and don't listen to reason." Myoga muttered as he quenched his thirst at Inuyasha's expense.

"Damare ojisan…" Inuyasha muttered as he smacked the spot where Myoga sat sipping at his neck.

"Squished again…" Myoga mumbled as he fell to the ground like a feather.

"Myoga-jisan…" Kagome smiled as she placed her hand down at his level so he could jump into her palm.

"Arigatou." He muttered as he sat down in her palm and began to talk. "What Sango meant in the case of instability Inuyasha was how you are when you lose Tetsuaiga and are forced to rely on your uncontrollable demon blood. You are a dangerous creature to contend with when you are caught without Tetsuaiga…"

Inuyasha listened in silence; he nodded acknowledging the old flea demon's words.

"In the case of this young demonness and her powers it is almost the same."

"Almost?" Inuyasha questioned.

"There is a difference…and ONLY one difference." He muttered as he took in a breath. "As you all know…when Inuyasha is without his Tetsuaiga and is on the verge of dying his demonic blood automatically burns up inside of him. Forcing him to change and fight and act as an all powerful youkai."

The group nods. All remaining silent; especially Kagome and Inuyasha; as they are the two people affected by the transformation most. They remain to keep all focus on Myoga and their emotions to themselves. "Unlike Inuyasha who's instability is provoked in terms of keeping him alive; Yume's instability is brought on by raw emotion."

"WHAT!" The group yells in unison.

"So you mean to tell me…that her powers are driven by outbursts of emotion?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai."

"Femininity…what a wondrous fate you are to tempt me the way you do…" Miroku replied gleefully; his happy moment broken in two when Sango slapped him in the face.

"Snap out of it Monk! This a demon we are dealing with!" She yelled; trying to scold the monk for his male stupidity.

"I know…" The monk moaned; rubbing his cheek; now bearing Sango's hand print.

"So what are we to do about this temperamental demon?" Kagome sighed; looking to Inuyasha who now wore the "I know when I'm beat" look on his face.

"Hmph…guess she really won't be that easy to deal with huh, Myoga?"

"Good. You're starting to understand Inuyasha-sama."

"Then I guess we had better not make her too angry then…" Shippou replied anxiously. "I don't wanna know what she's really like if her instability is anything like Inuyasha's…"

"Coward." Inuyasha teased. "I am not a coward!" Shippou protested. "Keh…yeah right." Inuyasha replied. The little kitsune just rolled his eyes at the hanyou and ignored him.

"Well…the girls might be able to explain it better." The flea replied in a questionable tone that earned him a suspicious look from both Sango and Kagome.

"What's that suppose to mean gramps?" Kagome growled; raising an eyebrow to the little flea.

"Ehh…well…it's kinda of a…girl thing…her anger…ano…" He mutters as he puts on his hat and jumps out of Kagome's palm.

"Wakatta onna desu ka?" He asks the girls as he lands to the ground. With no response from the ladies he takes off into the bushes. "Ja ne!"

The demon exterminator and the miko glance at the fleeing flea then at each other and then after hearing the snicker from the lecherous monk they figure out what the little flea demon meant by Yume's emotional instability being a "girl thing". Suddenly the scent of anger in both Kagome and Sango becomes overwhelming for Inuyasha and he backs up in fear.

"Inuyasha?" The monk utters; seeing the angered look in Sango's eyes as she cracks her knuckles and looks menacingly in his direction with an angered miko right behind her. "Just…run…!" The hanyou yells as he starts to take off.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku calls to the fleeing half dog.

"Monk…!" Sango growls; her eyes flaming red with anger as she makes him the target of her frustration.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou cries as he runs after the half dog.

"Wait for us Inuyasha!" Shippou and Miroku cry out after the hanyou as they anxiously follow the hanyou's reaction and duck as the two girls begin to wail on them.

Meanwhile; back at Naraku's Castle; Naraku sits quietly on the steps of his castle in deep thought.

"Damn this…" He muttered under his breath; Kanna creeping up behind him stops as she senses the stress in his voice.

"Master Naraku?"

"Kanna…" He waves his hand as a jester for her to come over to him. "How are Yume and Kagura doing? What have the two of them been up to?"

"My sister is doing her best to put up with Yume…it seems as though the guardian of the subconscious mind is getting on her last nerve."

"No surprise…she is young…whereas Kagura is a bit too mature to handle such a delinquent demonness.

"Perhaps she is jealous of her?" Kanna suggests.

The evil half demon only smirks at the youkai child. Imagine that! Kagura jealous? And of such a young and inexperienced demon at that. Doing his best to hold back a laugh at the thought of his attachment showing such worthless emotion he only places a hand atop Kanna's head and smirks evilly.

"Amusing Kanna…" He smiled as he took a good look into Kanna's mirror. The mirror showed Kagura and Yume. Both at opposite ends of the chamber within the castle.

"Yume claims that her plan is about to be put into action and will be a success." She replied informatively.

"Is that right?"

"She plans to manipulate Sesshomaru's human girl…"

"Has Rin obtained the Shikon Jewel yet?"

"Not yet." She answered; waving her hand over the mirror to show Naraku where the girl was now. "Lord Sesshomaru, his retainer and the human girl are still close by to where Inuyasha and his friends remain." Waving her hand over the mirror again she reveals Yume's plan in the form of a reenactment. "When Rin gets a hold of the jewel…through Yume's influence she will then make her wish."

"A wish?" He snickered. "How cliché. As if it were the real Shikon Jewel."

"Yume intends on turning Rin against Sesshomaru."

"How so? She is merely a ningen."

"As soon as Rin makes her wish she will transform into an adult with God like powers."

"Really? How interesting."

"She will remember nothing of her times with Sesshomaru; she will think like Yume and find him as her enemy and will sought out nothing but to take his life."

"Kanna…" Yume muttered as she appeared through the shadows. Dressed in her usual red and black attire. "You naughty little girl. Telling Naraku of my plans?"

Kanna says nothing. With her neutral facial expression she only looks at her master and then into her mirror.

"Go on child. I know you desire to tell him of the tainted fake don't you?"

"No need." Naraku answered. "I already knew of that."

Chuckling she holds her staff to her side as she walks up to Naraku. "Of course you did."

"Tainting the fake jewel with the blood of that despicable half dog Inuyasha and the reincarnation of Kikyo…" He scowled; detesting them as much as he did.

"You forgot someone…" She smiled.

"Hmmm…?" He mused to himself. "Another has touched the jewel and bleed to it?"

"Not quite my Lord." She began.

"Heh…Sesshomaru…right? The moment your monster snapped at him you stole whatever amount of fleeing fluid you could get your hands on didn't you?"

"My Lord…you are quite the intellect." She smiled; showing Naraku the blood samples of the fake jewel's victims.

"Clever…" Naraku muttered as he observed the blood on her fingers.

"So, she reaches out from the jewel when someone touches it and cuts they're finger?" Kagura mutters as she makes her way down the stairs. "How cute."

"Green suits you well Lady Kagura…it's covers up the hideous features of your demonic face." She scowled.

"You insolent bitch!" Kagura roared as she gripped her fan and opened it wide. "I've had just about enough of you! She yelled.

"Really now…" She smiled as she drove her staff into the ground.

"Dance of Blades!" Several silvery blades of wind fly off the fan and in Yume's direction.

"You dare to hit me while your Lord and sister are near?" A strong demonic aura rising around her as the wind blades come at her. "No…this can't happen again…" Kagura muttered weekly as she saw the wind blades bounce off the barrier and attack her back.

"You have no shame…and you lack skill…as well as intelligence."

As the demonness of the winds fell flat on her back; with her eyes fading into the back of her head she watched as the demonic barrier fell and Yume's demonic aura calmed.

"You didn't think I'd let you hit me?" Yume asked as she stood above Kagura; gripping the collar of her Kimono as she got her to her feet. "Did you wench?" The blade of her staff pressing up against Kagura's jugular.

"Yume…" Naraku muttered; his hand on her shoulder. "She's not worth it." He answered and with that Yume got his message and dropped her to the floor.

"Will she awake? Or have you killed her?" Kanna asked in her monotonous voice.

"She got hit with her own move…she will awaken…not to worry." She smiled as she left the lifeless body to the ground and stood near Naraku and Kanna.

"Whoever said I was?" Kanna answered as she returned her attention to her mirror.

Naraku stares sternly back into the devious demonness' eyes. As naive as she was she was still VERY useful to him. "Your plan?"

"It comes into action tonight."

"Tonight?"

"At the stroke of midnight…Rin will make her wish upon the Shikon Jewel and become my apprentice."

Naraku only nods his head in approval; but scoffs at her.

"I know what you are thinking my Lord…" She began. "How can a worthless ningen serve a Taiyoukai such as myself?"

Taiyoukai? Her…? She appeared more confident then she looked thought Naraku as he heard her speak of herself being an ultimate Youkai. "Hmph…" Naraku smirked.

"You tainted the fake jewel with the blood of both Inu-taiso's sons as well as the priestess…"

"The Legend my Lord…" She smiled.

Naraku looked up at her and smirked. The legend of the jewel of darkness; a jewel forged only by Guardians of the Subconscious Realm was coming into play at this guardian's very expense.

"…So it is true then?"

"You shall soon see. Just be patient and you will soon see the greatness of my powers."

"Be careful." He muttered as he took her by her tainted hand; licking the blood from her finger.

"M-my Lord…" She uttered in surprise.

Chuckling; Naraku backed off and put on his stern facial expression. "You are still new to your powers…are you not?"

"…Yes…" She admitted somewhat shamefully.

"Don't allow your emotions to get the best of you…or you will be staring death in it's face." He muttered as he disappeared into the darkness.

"…Death…yeah right." She mumbled confidently. "I am an un-killable taiyoukai…I have no need to fear death…" She muttered. Sensing her confidence she soon heard Naraku speak to her from within her mind.

"I want your plan to be carried out successfully Yume. If you fail I think you would be much happier dying by your lack of respect for your emotional powers then by my merciless hands."

"Yume…?"

Upon hearing Kanna call to her Yume shakes off her thought of Naraku punishing her or her losing to Sesshomaru and company and looks towards the white haired child youkai and frowns.

"What is it?"

"You should proceed with your plan…the sun has already started to set." Kanna replied informatively.

"Hai." She muttered as she disappeared into the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored! Got it? Good!

Translations:

Sama - Lord, Master

Taiyoukai - Ultimate demon (refers to high ranking demon)

Nani - What?

Ano - Umm...

Youkai - Demon

Hai - Yes

Nani desu ka - What? (longer way; I put it there cuz it sounds cool)

Chan - Little

Baka -Idiot, moron

Baka no - "The idiot..." (Insert the name afterwards)

Kimi - You

Damare - Shut up

Onegai - Please

Domo arigatou - Thank you

Yume- Dream

Fukai Mori - Deep Forest

Ningen - Human

Kimono - Dress (Originally worn in Japan)

Sengo Jaida - Warring Ages

Inu - Dog

Shi'ne - Die

Shimatta - Damn it

Hanyou - Half demon

_**Chapter 11**_

"I can't believe we are not out of this area yet…" Jaken grumbled; resting his feet on a stump. "And of all things…we are gonna sleep here too!"

Sesshomaru remained quiet with his back up against a tree. His eyes were closed but he his ears were open to every sound around him. With everything at peace though he still couldn't help but to wonder of Yume's plans.

"She wants me to suffer?" A slight smile made it's way across his lips. "She can't harm me…inexperienced demon…can't even control her powers…" Opening his eyes a little to check up on Jaken and Rin he closes them back and snickers. "She's worse then Inuyasha when his without Tetsuagia."

Hearing the tone of Rin and Jaken's voice increase he sits up and places all focus on them. It was amusing to him. To have his annoying but informative retainer along with his cute but troublesome pup with him like this. It was almost comforting to listen to the two of them argue from time to time. He sat back and watched as the two got into another disagreement.

"Stop complaining Jaken-sama! We are safe as long as we have Sesshomaru by our side!"

"She depends on me too much." He thought as he listened on. "It won't always be like that though…"

"Hai…" He sighed as he fell back over the log. "You're right…" He mumbled. "Still there's nothing to do around here!"

"Huh? What do you mean there's nothing to do?" She asked as she finished her daily brushing for AhUn.

"Don't even think of saying that I can dance or sing Rin!"

"I wasn't…besides…you can't do those things anyway."

"What?"

"You lack the ability." She teased.

"Clever little devil…that Rin…" He thought. Chuckling to himself at her antics at Jaken's own expense. She really did help to lighten the mood around his dark taiyoukai aura.

"Why you!" Jaken growled; scrabbling to get to his feet to chase after Rin; only failing as he fell back again. "GRRRR!"

"Still…she is only human…I won't have much use for her…especially when she becomes of age…" He thought.

To watch Rin grow up into a young lady would be an experience for the Lord of the Western Land; but he knew all to well what must be done in order to allow her happiness. Entrusting her to the humans when she becomes of age will be his only option. So she could meet a human man, get married and have…kids…

"Hmph…human men…" He growled. "I detest them…"

The thought of a human male courting HIS Rin? He wouldn't have it. They are violent and disgusting. Worse then any youkai he had ever seen come face to face with. The things they do to innocent human woman.

To rape them?

Beat them?

Kill them?

Leaving Rin with a human male…that would be his biggest mistake. Then again…what choice did he have? He wanted her to be happy.

There was always death…but killing his pup…that would make him out to be as bad as the men in the village. No, death certainly wouldn't be the best of choices.

But what else was there, really? She is only a child and the only thing that keeps her sane at this age is being around life itself. But when she gets older she will think of other things; things that usually plague the heart of a human female.

Insight, Freedom, Love. Love? Love…something she will desire more then anything when she becomes of age and realizes of her urges "to be" with someone. Someone of her own kind. There was no sense in denying it.

And he knew that.

Sighing to himself off the future and what it would hold for him and his human pup Sesshomaru remained silent the entire time. Seated up against a tall tree with his eyes staring up at the falling cherry blossoms.

"Spring time is a nice season…isn't it Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked innocently as she grabbed a falling cherry petal in her hand.

"It is a calmer season…" He answered; sighing as he took in the scent of the falling flowers from the tree he stood under.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

The innocent voice brought the great demon out of his thoughts, and he slowly turned his head to move his gaze at Rin.

"What is it, Rin?" He asked in a nonchalant manner. The pup couldn't be hungry or thirsty, as they had already eaten their dinner.

Earlier that morning she did seem quieter then usual. Assuming she was either thinking of her nightmares or contemplating over what the priestess who called herself Harin, Yume truly was he didn't bother to talk to her. But now she seemed more willing to talk. With a hopeful gleam in her eyes as she stared back up into his stern gold ones he watched as she began to speak.

"Rin's bored..."She uttered in a low voice. He responded with a sigh as he watched his pup kicking a small pebble into the nearby stream.

Arching an eyebrow at her the Taiyoukai responded with what he assumed she wanted from him. "You want to play?" A smile coming to her lips at the mentioning.

"Should of known…" He thought as he felt Rin grip his hand and lead him over to the fire that she made for him and Jaken earlier. He nearly toppled over the little

pup as she enthusiastically dragged him over to the spot.

"You sit here Lord Sesshomaru! I'll go wake Jaken." She smiled as she went over to the sleeping Youkai who laid on his back; legs up as if he was knocked out by someone more powerful.

"Wake up Jaken!" She jeered as she tugged on Jaken's haori sleeve.

"Nani…?" He muttered as he turned on his side. Drool falling from his lip.

"Ano…" She chuckled; backing away from Jaken. Looking toward her Lord she looked around and noticed a rock. "Do we need him for this?"

"Yes my Lord! Truth or Dare requires more then just one person to play in order for it to be fun!"

"Hmmm…" He muttered as he watched the pup pick up the small rock. Smiling mischievously at the sleeping youkai she through the rock at him. "Wake up Jaken-sama!" She jeered.

Still the toad youkai remained in his slumbering stare. "Ohhh…"She muttered sadly. "We need Jaken-sama in order to play my Lord…but he refuses to awaken.

Getting to his feet Sesshomaru made his way over to the sleeping youkai and smirked; raising an eyebrow at the mess that laid before him. "Jaken!" The Taiyoukai's Lord slamming down on the toad demon's head as he called his name. In the instant the toad youkai fell over the log he scrambled to his feet and bowed towards his Lord.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Come." Sesshoumaru replied. Not sure of what his Lord wanted he obeyed him anyways. Sitting down with him in the newly formed circle of three Jaken crossed his arms and gave a questioning glare to Rin and then to his Lord.

"If I may ask my Lord? Is there something amiss that you had to awaken me so late into the night?"

Before he could speak the pup interrupted him with a laugh. "Jaken-sama we need you here so we can play a game."

"WHA?" His big, bulbous eyes going wide at the thought. "You? You awoke me from my slumber to play a game!" He asked; almost enraged. Calming his tone as he noticed the infamous "death" glare Sesshomaru gave him.

"Is that a problem Jaken-sama?" Rin asked sweetly. Sesshomaru's angry glare still being brought upon him.

"Uhhh…heh heh…no! No, of course not Rin." He smiled faintly.

"Great!" She jeered.

"So, this game we are playing? Truth or Dare?" The Taiyoukai gave Rin a questionable look. "How do we play this…game?"

"Simple." Rin began. First we must figure out who will go first." She replied as she stuck out a closed fist. Sesshomaru rolled his yes. He knew that they would _have_ to play this game first.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Rin cheered. It was revealed. After one turn. Rin chose Scissors while Sesshomaru chose Rock and Jaken chose paper.

"Well…" Rin replied; her hands in a scissor like shape as she observed everyone else picks. "Scissors cuts Paper…but Paper covers Rock."

"So…what does all this mean Rin?" Jaken asked curiously.

"I will go first. Then you, and then Master Sesshomaru."

Jaken smiled to himself. Maybe he would actually win this time. Truth or Dare didn't sound as bad as Leapfrog, or Tag or WORSE…Jump rope. The way his Lord attacked him after he had smacked him in the face with the rope…still lingered in his mind. He wouldn't end up hurting his Lord and he might actually fair well so he actually had a reason for sticking it out through one of Rin's silly games this time.

"If I win maybe Lord Sesshomaru will congratulate me!" He thought optimistically to himself.

The thought of the one he admired most; Lord Sesshomaru praising him for accomplishing a goal was a nice thought.

"Rin? What next?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well…I'm first so it is my job to ask someone to either answer truthfully to a question or to do something for me."

"Do something for you?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"What? Do you mean like go get something for you?" Jaken asked.

"I can ask you to do _anything_ when it comes to Dare." She smiled; the most mischievous of mischievous smiles appearing on her face as she said "Anything".

"Wipe that devilish smirk off your face girl! You are creeping Lord Sesshomaru out!" Jaken yelled. Rolling her eyes she goes on explaining. If I say Truth I get to ask you a question about anything and you must answer truthfully to it."

"What if you don't?"

"Hmmm…then you get throne into the stream!" She announced excitedly.

Both the Youkai Lord and the toad youkai looked at each other for a moment and then at the stream. Neither of them minded water…but to be throne in…without question…? That wasn't going to work.

"So I think you guys should be honest!" Rin giggled.

Jaken just snorted at her. These human games were stupid. They were only meant to embarrass. Sesshomaru thought the same; but he did feel like being amused by another's humiliation on this lovely spring night.

"Oh! One more thing! We each take turns! So after I ask a question or dare someone then it'll be Jaken-sama's turn and then Lord Sesshomaru's! Understand?"

The two demons just nodded.

"Okay…hmmm…" She began; smiling as she stared at her two targets. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?" He mused. "What will she ask of me?"

"Truth or Dare?"

Pondering the question for a mere moment he sighed and narrowed his eyes towards Rin's.

"Dare."

"Okay…Lord Sesshomaru…I dare you to…" She went on; her eyes searching for something in the area for her to use on her Lord for the appropriate dare. "I dare you to lift AhUn above you're head."

"WHAAAA?" Jaken cried; his jaw dropping at Rin's request. "How dare you Rin?"

"Nani desu ka Jaken-sama?" She whined as she felt Jaken's staff hit her on her head. "Asking the Lord of the West to lift a beast like AhUn above him?"

"Excellent my Lord!" Rin squealed; seeing Sesshomaru successfully take on the Dare.

"M-My Lord…?" Jaken's draw dropped to his master actually lifting the heavy Dragon above his head with such ease.

"What?" He asked; rolling his eyes at Jaken. "This isn't difficult Rin…" He muttered in an un-amused tone.

"It's not suppose to be." She smiled.

"How long must I hold him up like this?" He asked; effortlessly holding the beast above his head with his only arm.

"You may put him down now my Lord; you've done the Dare." She smiled in approval. As the TaiYoukai Lord took his seat Jaken began to praise him. This was a simple task for him; lifting a heavy object over his head.

"Jaken…" He muttered.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Isn't it your turn?"

"Ehhh? Already?" He wondered; looking to Rin.

"Hee hee…" She jeered as she looked towards her TaiYoukai Lord. "Master Sesshomaru, now you can ask either me or Jaken to do a Truth or Dare of your liking."

Oh? So now it was his turn to question his comrades? This would be fun.

"Rin-chan?" She turned her gaze right to his; a smile as always upon her face.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Truth…"

"Ano…" She blushed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the reaction; he sensed her readiness to answer truthfully but was nervous about it.

"Hmmm…" He muttered.

"What's wrong my Lord?" Jaken questioned.

"Quiet Jaken! He's going to ask me a question!" She yelled; smacking him on his head. "You have to wait till it's your turn baka!"

"Wha! Why you little…!" He growled; griping his staff to refrain form releasing his rage upon the girl with his Lord standing watch.

Doing his best to hold back another snicker he looked to Rin and figured out just what he wanted to ask her.

"Why do you like to hit and talk back to Jaken when he tries to reprimand you?" Sesshomaru asked in his monotonous voice.

"Excellent question my Lord!" Jaken replied as he settled back down into his spot. "I have to hear this." He replied as he sat closer to the fire.

"Hmph!" She muttered; crossing her arms in annoyance. "Jaken is a big meanie my Lord!" She began her big, brown puppy eyes enlarging and beginning to well up.

"I'm a what?" Jaken protested.

"I won't sit there and take punishment…especially if I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You fowl mouth ningen! You always talk back to me!"

"But never to Lord Sesshomaru!"

"You'd be a fool to do that!" Jaken answered back.

"Like you!"

"What!"

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" She teased. Hiding behind Sesshomaru. "Baka no Jaken-sama!" She teased as she started running around the fire and away from Jaken.

"What? How dare you!" He snapped as he chased Rin around the fire; with Sesshomaru watching.

Having trouble holding back the chuckles he tried to hold in earlier at the sight of Rin and Jaken's argumentive moment; he lets out another snicker as he quickly apprehended the fleeing girl and the pursuing youkai and placed them back around the fire.

"Kimi…" Jaken growled.

"It's your turn Jaken." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh!" His gaze only on Rin.

"What Jaken?" She asked in the same tone as Sesshomaru.

"Grr…"

"Rin…you know better." Sesshomaru replied.

"Hai…" She admitted. "Gomen ne Jaken-sama…" She replied to the irritated toad youkai.

"Hmph! That's better!" Jaken replied happily. "Now, Rin. I Dare you to…" Smiling as he caught sight of AhUn.

"Go and kiss AhUn!" He smiled deviously. "Okay!" She jeered as she got to her feet.

Sesshomaru growled a low growl as he watched his pup walk over to the great dragon horse.

"Ehh…m-my Lord?" Growling again; Rin could hear Jaken's immediate yelp as she heard Sesshomaru bopping him on his head for making her kiss such a nasty beast.

But to Sesshomaru's surprise after the quick hit his eyes caught sight of Rin placing a gentle kiss on Ah & Un's foreheads.

"Keh?" Jaken muttered; sitting up and shocked to see the little girl place her lips above the heads of each dragon.

With a quick slurp AhUn responding to Rin's affection by kissing her back.

"Ewww!" Rin jeered. Laughing as she ran over to the stream to wipe the slime from off her cheek. "I love you too AhUn!" She yelled as she splashed water on her face.

"Ehh…heh…gomen ne…Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Damere…" He growled; smacking Jaken a second time. As he walked up to AhUn; shaking in his head in disapproval at the grinning beast it was before he could say anything that he felt Rin attaching herself to his leg.

"My turn Sesshomaru-sama!" She beamed as she grabbed the TaiYoukai by his hand and lead him back to the fire.

With Jaken rubbing his sore head upon returning to his seat Rin made her next turn work when she proposed a question to her Youkai Lord.

"No more Dares." Sesshomaru answered sternly.

"Right. Now I must ask you a question."

"Go on then." The little girl paused for moment as she ran her fingers through her hair; playing with it a little as she pondered the question. In seconds her she looked towards Sesshomaru with curiosity.

"…Do you like having Jaken and me around?"

Jaken's eyes widened at the thought. How he badly wanted to scold the girl for asking such a dumb question! But…at least he'd get an answer. A truthful one at that…hopefully the one he wants to hear.

Sighing to himself he looked up at the falling blossoms that fell from the tree above them. "I tolerate you…"

"Toler…?" Rin muttered; having trouble pronouncing the new word. "…ate?"

"Teh? Tolerate?" Jaken stuttered; confused by the word as well.

Sighing to himself he clinched as he felt Rin wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Rin?"

"I don't know what the word means…but I know you mean well!" She jeered; burying her head into the youkai Lord's fury tail as she hugged him.

With her distracted Sesshomaru looked at Jaken.

"Right! Upon our return to the castle I will teach the girl more words!"

Nodding in approval he grabbed Rin by her waist and gently pulled her away from him. Looking into her eyes always provoked this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It didn't matter when she was happy or sad about something; just looking into those big, brown, puppy like eyes always did something to him.

He couldn't explain the feeling; and he didn't really like the feeling either…but it was Rin. HIS pup. So he could care less.

Watching her yawn he knew that play time was over.

"Time to go to bed Rin."

"Awww…just one more?"

"No Rin! It's late! You need to go to bed!" Jaken protested.

"But? I wanna stay up with you and Sesshomaru-sama!" She whined; looking at Sesshoumaru with those big eyes like she always did when she wanted her way.

"Rin…"

"Onegai…" She begged with her lip quivering and her eyes filling up with tears that looked as though they desperately needed to fall.

"That feeling again…" He thought to himself; as that same strange overwhelming feeling in the pit of him came up again. Knowing he wasn't going to win the battle he just sighed and said "Yes…" to her demand.

"Domo arigatou Sesshomaru-sama!" She smiled as she cuddled up closer to her Lord.

Jaken just sighed heavily at the sight. "My Lord…" He thought. "I am amazed at how you even put up with her…" He thought to himself as he went over to his log and back to sleep.

With Rin falling fast asleep the only one to remain awake was Sesshomaru. Like his brother he never really slept. He kept his eyes closed but his ears were always open to the sounds around him. Even his nose was on full alert; like any InuYoukai of course.

As the hours passed and sleep claimed just about every other living thing; Sesshomaru kept alert; being that since Rin had fallen asleep he could sense a strange aura lurking all around the area.

The scent was even stranger. In the midst of Rin's flowery scent mixed with the earth and everything else around him he smelled the same aggravating scent he smelled the day he first met Yume in the Fukai Mori. The same scent; it was also reminiscent to the so called Protector of the Field of Ignorance; Yume Harin.

"All to easy…" He scoffed; the scent seeming even more strong as he opened up his eyes; hoping the wench was standing somewhere nearby. But of course not. She wasn't that dumb. "Just like last time…" He muttered; remembering the first time he met with the Guardian of the Subconscious Realm.

Flashback

Dark green eyes and blood red lips with sunlight refracting off of each black tress to discover crimson colored highlights. Someone so young yet so innocently beautiful; a youkai lady dressed as an everyday ningen slut.

A red tube top kimono held by a tightly woven black bow. Long black boots that make they're way up to the youkai's thick thighs and then stop at the massive slits present on the left and right of the dress. A hint of what appeared to have possibly been her thin under garment appearing from both sides as she stood there.

Her hand tightly gripping a long pole like weapon with a crescent shaped scythe at the top. Her arms covered by flowing, crimson colored sleeves. Her hands covered by black lace; to protect and define her beauty if any.

What stood before the teenage Taiyoukai was what he thought to be a vengeful but insolent girl; bent on getting attention. Knowing full well it was his destiny to be the Lord; him to be one of the great ones to oversea this demonic era of the Sengo Jidai yet…she hated him. Despised him. She could never bow to someone who she felt was below him because of his race.

"_Baka Inu…" _The young demonness growled; pointing her staff at the youthful Taiyoukai.

"_Out of my way…" _A young Sesshomaru threatened. His gold eyes burning with the desire to take her head off; trying to reframe from such savage and needless behavior being she was a lady and also amongst the ranks of the Taiyoukai race.

"_You don't deserve the chance to be Lord!" _She yelled. _"I hate you so much!" _She screamed; tears falling from her eyes.

"_Too bad you feel that way about me…" _He muttered in an uncaring tone of voice. He assumed she was jealous; for he had done nothing to harm her. Well not yet at least.

"_I have been given the job of guarding the Dream Realm! A place where people sleep and think up of their greatest desires and worst fears! And yet you! YOU! You get to rule a part of the Sengo Jidai!" _She whined in aggravation. _"It's not fair!" _She growled as she aimed at Sesshoumaru with her weapon.

"_Silence." _Sesshomaru replied as he grabbed the end of her staff and held her in her position; unable to move. _"You bore me." _He muttered as he tossed her to the floor.

"_You're lucky you are still here. Father has slaughtered your troops…" _Yume's green eyes widen to the shock of such news; gripping the dirt as her only means to hold back her rage. _"Now you have no one…but yourself." _He muttered as he walked on by the weeping demonness.

"I knew I had angered her…but I was surprised that I could anger to the point of which she would reveal her true form…"

"_Get over yourself Yume…or else you won't live as long as you expect…" _He muttered; half smiling as he continued onward.

Suddenly a bright flash of red light from where the dream wench sat came up. It was her aura!

"I had never felt anything like that…ever…someone so young…yet that powerful…" He growled; despising the memory of that time.

"_Shine!" _A loud God like voice said as Sesshomaru fell to the ground. It only happened in a few seconds but it did. It was Yume's attack. She had scraped him several times with her own demonic claws and he was bleeding profusely because of it.

"_Shimatta…" _He growled as he tried to sit up; only to fall back down again. He sat their staring back at the creature that had done this to him. It was the same demonic, slutty looking beauty he had just spoke down to minutes ago! It was Yume! But everything about her changed. Her demonic aura was overwhelming and her scent reeked of souls…of all things…a mix of different souls.

"_So…you consume dead people, huh?" _Questioned an irritable half demon.

"_Damn it…" _Sesshoumaru growled; recognizing the spirited vice of his half brother; Inuyasha.

"He didn't belong there…I didn't want him there. It would have been better if that damn hanyou never came…but he did…" Sesshoumaru thought angrily to himself as he remembered the moment of when his brother tried to show how he wasn't just some weak half demon.

"_So…you called upon your kid brother to help you huh?" _She teased; picking up her staff upon Inuyasha's intrusion.

Running over to aid his big brother he backed off when he saw him snapping at him when he tried to help him to his feet.

"_I'd never!"_

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru mumbled angrily; the though of his hanyou half brother coming to his aid sickened him.

"_I can take care of myself!" _Sesshomaru growled as he whipped out his Poison Claw whip; only to be shocked to see it bounce right off of her. _"What the?" _Sesshomaru uttered; falling to his knees at the attempt.

"_It didn't work…" _Inuyasha muttered as he stood by his brother's side.

"_Get out of here half breed! I didn't ask you to come here!" _He growled; threatening his little brother.

"I should of killed her…but…_she_ saved me the trouble…" The human woman with exquisite beauty and a kind heart; the woman known as Izayoi; Inuyasha's mother plagued his memory.

The thought of the human woman that came to aid her son and her stepson in case of this demon burned through his mind. "She only came…because of him…" Going under the assumption that Izayoi had come only for Inuyasha; being that he was her son.

"_How cute…your Mommy has come to save you both!" _The demonness went on.

"_Leave us demon!" _Izayoi demanded as she got in front of her kids; trying to protect them.

"_Disgraceful…" _She scowled; Inuyasha tensing up at the word. _"You are the sons of a ningen?"_

Sensing his brother's disgust at the assumption he shot up and defended himself.

"_I am!" _Inuyasha protested. _"He isn't…" _Looking towards his fallen brother; a pained but angered look in his eyes as he stared at his older brother.

"Worthless woman…she would have been killed…but then Father showed up."

"_Hmmm…I knew it…" _She smiled. Raising her staff above her head she gave them a glimpse of the demon woman known as Toki.

"_My…!" _Sesshomaru muttered as he struggled to stand; only falling back again; this time though in the arm of his own Father.

"_Inu-taiso-sama…" _Izayoi muttered in a soft hearted tone.

Sesshoumaru did everything he could to hold back his strength; he couldn't transform yet and if he could there would be no point. He was useless…of all things…he was now incapable of battle and could help no one. But at least his Father was there for him.

The sight of Sesshomaru's dead mother; her gold eyes staring back through the vision Yume had produced for them.

"_I know the dreams and fears of the living as well as the dead…"_

"_I suggest you go now demonness! You're troops have been destroyed. You have a duty to fulfill as the Guardian of the Dream Realm. I will not be the one responsible for your death." _He warned.

"_You dog demons…all of you disgust me. You don't deserve to be amongst the highest of TaiYoukai…you belong at the bottom with the humans." _She jeered. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's wearing angered expressions on their face; more so Sesshoumaru and Inu-Taiso being that the dream wench concerned herself more with them.

"_I plan to make you suffer…all of you."_

"_Go to hell you damn dream wench!" Inuyasha growled. _His mother placing a hand over his mouth.

"_Hmph…such a mouth for such a hanyou…I think you outta discipline him now…because the day your Hanyou or Taiyoukai sons meets with me again…will be the day I discipline them myself!" _She yelled; melting into the darkness of the oncoming night.

"I thought she was out of my life forever. That she was merely bluffing to anger me further…but she wasn't…" He muttered; stroking Rin's head as he pondered the memory of his rival. "She's came back…"


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored! Got it? Good!

Translations:

Taiyoukai - Ultimate, great demon

Sore wa nan desu ka - What is that?

Sama - Lord, Master

Etoh - Umm...

Chan - Little

Kitsune - Fox demon

Hanyou - Half demon

Shikon no tama - Four Souls of the Shikon jewel

Fukai Mori - Deep Forest

Gomen Nasai - I'm sorry

Ano - Umm...

Hai - Yes

Baka- Idiot, Moron

Miko - Priestess

Kaze no Kizu - Wind Scar

Kuroi no Onna - Dark Woman (roughly translated)

Kimono - Dress (Originally worn in Japan)

Yume- Dream

Chan - Little

Onegai - Please

Shi'ne - Die

Ningen - Human

_**Chapter 12**_

"You won't detect me that easily bastard…" Yume growled; hiding her assorted scent along with the demonic aura with the land's scent as she studied the sleeping company of Rin, Jaken and Sesshoumaru.

Looking over to the sleeping child and the alert TaiYoukai she smiled; using the wind as her hand she picked up the white lily that laid on he floor farthest from Rin's view and blew the pollen from the flower in her face.

As the girl wrinkled her nose and sneeze she saw as the TaiYoukai focused his eyes on the glittering dust that fell to Rin's face and hair. Growling at it for a moment he laid his head back against the tree and surveyed the area. The strange scent and demonic aura of the Dream wench was gone.

"Caressing another white flower in her grasp; she gripped the flower between her index and middle finger and began to chant the words for the bonding spell.

"Awaken sleeping youth…go and fulfill your task…bring me the jewel of four souls…so your wish can be granted at last…"

Upon hearing the whispered voice of the woman she met in the Field of Ignorance; Rin sits up. Her eyes wide.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru replied; his eyes still closed as he felt the little girl shift under his arm.

"I need to…" Before she could say anything she watched as Sesshomaru turned his head to where Jaken slept.

"Jaken." The little toad imp scrambling to his feet as he heard his master's voice.

Looking towards him he placed Rin on the ground and gave her hand to Jaken.

"Do as she asks." He replied; sitting up.

"My Lord? Is something the matter?"

"She has to relieve herself…"

Jaken rolled his eyes at the girl and sighed heavily.

"I believe the dream wench may be hiding her scent."

"The dream wench?" Jaken asked as he got into an offensive position. "She is still around!"-"Protect Rin if she decides to make her appearance…in either form." He commanded as he laid back against the tree.

"Yes, my Lord." Was Jaken's reply as he went off; hand in hand with Rin.

"All to easy…" She smiled; using her demonic powers to separate Rin and Jaken from the safety of nature's light to the darkness of her own mind.

"_Sore wa nan desu ka_?" Jaken growled; noticing the shadows of darkness enveloping them. "Jaken-sama…?" Rin uttered anxiously; seeing the shadowy figures reaching out for her. "This is just like in my dream…!" She thought as she took off in another direction.

As the shadowy figures swallowed up Jaken; Rin paid them no mind as she ran farther and farther away from the evil.

"I got away…" She uttered breathlessly; falling to her knees.

"_Don't stop running Rin…" _Yume commanded; working her magic on the young child.

"Etoh…" Rin's eyes widening as the voice spoke to her.

"_You still have a job to do." _Rin's brown eyes fading into a dark black as she stood up and walked in the direction of Kaede's village.

Inside the village of Kaede remained Inuyasha and company; sitting together in a circle they all thought of what must be done to dispel of the evil that is the Dream Guardian Yume.

"So Hachi?" The lecherous Monk looking toward the Fox Raccoon demon with his sutras in his left hand wore a tiered look on his face. Like the rest of his friends; after having they're fun in the afternoon the group decided to listen on to what Hachi knew of a specific legend relating to the Guardian of the dream Realm. "What is this 'Legend of the Bloody Rose" I've heard you going on and on about?"

"W-well Mirkou-sama…it relates to Yume's demonic powers. She finds someone suitable to be her host and then manipulates them into doing whatever she asks."

"Interesting…" Mirkou answered; his index finger wrapped around his chin as he stood there in contemplation.

"How?" Shippou asked. "Does she put them under a spell?"

"Yes, but the spell is complicated." Myoga answered; sitting atop Kagome's shoulder.

The group looks to Myoga; desiring him to continue. "Bloody Rose" is the spell name. All that is required for the spell is someone she has been after for the past few days."

"You mean Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned.

"Well yes but…"-"She said she wanted him to suffer right?" Inuyasha interrupted.

As the group talked small footsteps were heard as she entered Kaede's village. Everyone had turned in for the night except for Inuyasha and his friends.

"What is it…that you want me to do?" Rin asked aloud; the voice of Yume making itself present.

"_The jewel of four souls…" _

"The…jewel…" Rin muttered in a mesmerized tone of voice.

"_It is being guarded by the woman with arrows and several others…"_

"Ka-gome…" Rin muttered in a possessed tone of voice.

"_Take the jewel from her." _She muttered; using her powers to force the little girl to move further towards the hut where the jewel remained.

And then without a second though; Rin was on the move again; making her way closer and closer to the hut.

"She can't place your brother under the spell Inuyasha; she requires someone of a weaker mind in order for the spell to work." Myoga answered.

"What? He's not dumb enough?"

"Inuyasha! Get serious!" Kagome yelled. "Yume might be turning one of his comrades into another enemy for us to contend with!"

"The only ones Sesshoumaru has are Jaken and Rin…" Sango began. "Would she really choose a stupid little toad demon or an innocent child for her spell?"

"It is of her own choice." Miroku answered. "So I doubt she would hesitate."

"What could she do with either of them? They're both worthless…" Inuyasha answered.

"Someone under the spell of the Bloody Rose is changed in many ways." Hachi added.

"I gather from what Hachi and Myoga have told me that someone under the spell of Bloody Rose changes form."

"You mean into a demon?"

"Inuyasha, the spell transforms any weaker being into an all powerful one." Hachi replied.

"One strong enough to stand up to Sesshoumaru." Miroku answered.

"And wouldn't it be something…?" Myoga went on.

"What Myoga?" Inuyasha asked; looking at the flea demon.

"She is the all seeing being of everyone's fears and desires…I doubt she'd be chicken enough to apprehend the one out of the two she knows Sesshoumaru cares for most and place them under the spell of the Bloody Rose." Myoga answered.

"Rin-chan…" Kagome muttered. Inuyasha heard the stress in her voice as she mumbled the girl's name.

Inuyasha sat up and growled; gripping his Tetsuaiga as he searched for an intruder.

"Speak of the devil…" The hanyou smirked.

"Inuyasha?" Shippou growled. "Put that thing away! You'll scare her!"

Rin looked around; surveying the people around her. She knew the all; but despite that the thing she was searching for was right in front of her. The sparkling Jewel of Four Souls. Ignoring the quarrel taking place within the room amongst the kitsune and hanyou she simply walked over to Kagome.

"Rin-chan…" Kagome uttered; a chill rising up her spine as she sensed something strange about the girl.

"She's possessed!" Shippou screamed; seeing a purplish aura surround her.

"This is Naraku's doing…"Inuyasha began; pausing as his nose picked up the strange scent. "…No…it's…" His eyes widening a little as he realized who the scent really belonged to. "This is Yume!" He growled; watching as Rin snatched the Jewel of Four Souls away from Kagome and took off in another direction.

The girl cried out instantly; in pain as she felt herself cutting her finger on the sharper edge of the half formed jewel as she ran off.

"No! Rin-chan!" Kagome yelled; collapsing to the floor as she tried to chase after the girl.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha replied; he to succumbing to some unknown pain as he fell to his knees like Kagome.

"What's wrong with you two?" Shippou replied as he tried to help them up. "Yeowch!" He cried; an electric jolt being supplied to his hand as he reached out to touch them.

"It is the curse of the Bloody Rose…" Myoga replied informatively. "She has already found the host and the item necessary to perform the spell."

"Item!" Inuyasha snapped; struggling as he got to his feet.

"You never mentioned any item's Hachi…" Miroku growled towards his fox Raccoon apprentice. The Fox Raccoon just smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah! You didn't say anything about items either Myoga…" Inuyasha growled. "Shouldn't we be going after her!" Myoga yelled out; trying to avoid another beating from Inuyasha.

"It was a fake…" Kagome replied weakly as she was helped to her feet by Inuyasha. "I saw Yume's face in the reflection of the jewel…it didn't even feel like the Shikon no Tama…" She went on as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha; in an attempt to keep her balance.

"The curse of the Bloody Rose requires the blood of four souls…and an item…"

"The Shikon no Tama…" Sango uttered in shock as she picked up her Hirakotsu.

"And the blood of four souls…"

"That thing was tainted by my blood and Kagome's…" Inuyasha muttered as he looked at his bandaged finger and Kagome's.

"Along with Rin's." Myoga muttered.

"What?" Shippou asked; wide eyed. "When?"

"Just now." Kagome answered. "When she screamed she ended up cutting her fingers against the sharper edge of the jewel." Kagome replied as she remembered as Rin took the jewel away from her; her index and middle fingers rubbing up against the sharper edge of the jewel as she fled.

"You have to get Rin!" Myoga uttered desperately. "She's going to take it back to Yume and once the girl is within the demon's presence she will make a wish that will turn her into more then just a formidable being."

"Where is she going Myoga?" Inuyasha growled as he tied the little flea to his bead like necklace. "The Fukai Mori…" Myoga sighed. "Must you force me into this?"

"You're the only one who knows about this wench more then myself and Sesshomaru does…so yeah!"

With that said Inuyasha placed Kagome on top of him with Myoga tied to his beads as he headed off into the Fukai Mori; his friends following right behind him with Miroku and Shippou riding atop Hachi and Sango atop Kilala.

Back at Sesshomaru's campsite laid a physically exhausted Jaken.

"Jaken…" Growled a low and deep tone of voice.

He looked as though he was fought by a tough demon and lost. His eyes slowly opened when he caught sight of his master. He did not look happy…not at all…

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He squeaked as he got to his feet; only falling back to the ground again.

"Where is Rin?" He asked in a stern voice. "You were suppose to escort her to a place where she could relieve herself." He growled; his nose catching the same agitating scent of the demonness he despised.

"Gomen nasai my Lord! Please?" He begged as he struggled to his feet; stumbling on his feet as he fell back on his butt.

"Damn shadows…" Sesshomaru growled.

"M-my Lord?" His eyes widening. "You?"

"Yume attacked you…" He answered.

"Hai…" Jaken muttered anxiously as he stood up on the ground using his staff of two heads as a cane.

"And she took Rin…" He growled; immediately running in another direction away from Jaken.

"My Lord!" Jaken cried; scrambling to his feet to pursue his demonic Lord. "Wait for me! You don't know where they are!"

Sesshomaru laughed at the thought. "Jaken no baka…" He muttered. "Has he forgotten about my sensitive nose?" Sniffing the air as he ran through the field in search of his pup and the demonic wench of Dreams. "I'll find that witch all by myself…" His thoughts of slicing Yume in half with Tokijin the only thing on his mind as he sped through the grassy field. Unknown to him; his brother and his friends were headed in the same direction.

Shippou sighed heavily as he watched the hanyou and the miko running ahead of the group towards the deep forest. "What's going on here!" Why can't we touch Inuyasha or Kagome without being shocked?" His little eyes narrowing at Hachi.

"It's the curse Shippou." Miroku answered. Inuyasha and Kagome have fed the fake jewel their blood; with that they are now bonded to the evil jewel."

"Are they going to be like this forever?"

"No you baka!" Inuyasha scowled.

"The spell must be completed." Miroku answered. "Rin must return herself to Yume and make the wish or we have to apprehend her and destroy the jewel before her transformation is complete."

"Right." Inuyasha answered; leaping from one rock to the next as he neared the open path to the Deep Forest. "That's just what we'll do."

"I think I see her!" Shippou jeered; seeing the purplish aura moving below him.

"I'll get her!" Inuyasha announced as he touched the ground.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome yelled to the little child. Turning to face Kagome all that could be seen were soulless eyes. Kagome froze in her spot as she went to reach out for the girl.

"Kagome! What's? Inuyasha coughed; he too not being able to move as he neared only an inch closer to the girl.

"No you don't hanyou." The voice of the evil demonness rang out as Rin stopped at the entrance. "This child is mine."

"The hell she is!" Inuyasha snapped; his Tetsuaiga pulsating from it's sheath as he struggled to move. Looking up to the sky she noticed the fiery Nekoyasha and the others coming to Inuyasha and Kagome's aid.

"I won't allow you to interfere." She muttered; eying Miroku, Sango and Shippou in the air on Hachi and Kilala. Stretching her arm out as the group reached the ground they too became frozen in their positions.

"What is this!" Sango asked as she found herself paralyzed in her stance.

"A barrier of some sort?" Miroku growled.

"Not even Monk." She smiled; the white rose gripped between her two fingers.

"We're paralyzed!" Shippou whined.

"Don't worry little Kitsune…you and your friends will be freed from my spell as soon as little Rin makes her wish." She replied; petting the soulless Rin on her head; leading her deeper into the Fukai Mori.

"No! Stop it!" Kagome cried. "Don't take her! She's only a child!"

"Yes, she is just a child…" She uttered as she tossed the white lily to the ground. "But not for long." Vines sprang out of the little flower as she took the girl farther into the Fukai Mori.

"Damn her!" Inuyasha growled; the powerful force that once held him back fading into nothingness as he unsheathed Tetsuaiga and slashed at the oncoming vines that sprouted from the white rose Yume left on the ground. With the restriction once placed on everyone fading fast they all got into offensive stances to fight off the oncoming vines.

"This is merely a distraction!" Miroku yelled; spinning his staff at the trailing plant. "We have to get to Rin before she makes the wish!" Sango added; tossing her boomerang at the persistent vines. Her demon cat Kilala slashing at the open vines with her claws and ripping them apart with her teeth.

"We'll get to her!" Kagome yelled as she readied her arrow down the thorny path of trailing plants. "Do it Inuyasha! Use the Wind Scar!" She yelled; her Miko aura sticking to the arrow as she aimed towards the center path to the Fukai Mori.

"Right!" The hanyou jumped in the air with his fang glowing Red calling out for the attack.

"Kaze no Kizu!" A blast of yellow energy flying off of the blade aligning the path of vines.

"Hit the mark!" She yelled as the purity arrow flew through the air; heading for the target.

"Go ahead runts…my flower has a barrier all of it's own." A shield of darkness enveloped the small rose as the blast from the Wind Scar came in contact with it.

"You're going down!" Inuyasha roared; holding his strength as he gave the powerful barrier all he had with his attack.

"Please…" Kagome uttered helplessly as she watched her arrow getting ever closer to the target.

"Blasted weeds!" Jaken growled.

"That sounds like Jaken!" Miroku retorted; turning to notice the small toad demon and his demon Lord.

"Sesshomaru…" Sango replied as she held up her Hirikotsu in defense.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha snapped; his gaze meeting with his brother's.

Not saying a word Sesshomaru leapt into the air and aimed an energy blast from Tokijin that hit Kagome's arrow; lighting it up with it's demonic aura.

"Kagome's arrow!" Shippou uttered in shock; the whole group surprised to see the small arrow finally pierce through the evil White Rose; tearing it apart and stopping the attacking vines for good. With the rose disintegrating into tiny pieces and the road clear of any more distraction Sesshomaru was off.

"Hey! Get back here you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled; chasing after his brother. "I'm taking that demonic wench down!" He growled as he finally got close enough to his brother. In his rage he gripped Inuyasha's neck and slammed him up against a tree in the Fukai Mori.

"Stay out of this half breed!" His eyes glowing auburn to reflect his anger. "I'm going to kill the dream wench. She is no longer of your concern." He growled as he loosened his grip. "Go home."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried; running towards her hanyou and the TaiYoukai.

Tossing Inuyasha to the ground Sesshomaru just stared at him and his friends.

"All of you! Go now if you want to see sunrise." He ordered as he took off again.

His toad sidekick trailing behind him desperate to catch up. "My Lord!"

"Wait a minute Jaken!" Inuyasha growled; grabbing him by the back of his neck. "Unhand me Inuyasha! Lord Sesshomaru needs me!"

"He's fine on his own!" He snapped.

"Damn you!" He growled. "I don't have time for this!" Squirming out of Inuyasha's grasp he bit the hanyou on his hand and as Inuyasha favored his hand he ran off after his Master.

"I'm coming my Lord!"

"I'm gonna stick that staff right up his ass for this!" Inuyasha grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Later Inuyasha! We have to get to Rin before…" As Miroku spoke a bright blue light was seen from a little further into the Fukai Mori. The group got to their feet and ran in the direction of the light; knowing that they would soon confront the Guardian of the Subconscious for the first and hopefully last time.

"C'mon! We don't have any time to waste!" Inuyasha yelled as he and the rest of his friends ran towards the blue light.

With the tainted jewel in her hand Rin looked up at the green eyed demonness and sighed; she had done what was asked of her. Now all that was needed was to make her wish and she could return to Sesshomaru. She watched curiously as the woman with long black hair placed her tainted fingers into the clear water of the Forest stream and turned the clear sparkling water a dark crimson color.

"Come here Rin." She ordered. The little girl hesitantly moving as she watched the once clear stream water alternate between blood red and clear blue. "Don't be afraid." She replied gently as she took the little girl's hand. "You want to make your wish don't you?"

"Ano…" She uttered; her eyes staring down at the water. "The water of the Fukai Mori is sacred and will help in aiding your wish." Looking at Yume with glazed eyes she sighed as Yume had let go of her hand and felt herself being pulled into the water's own grasp .

"WENCH!" Jaken yelled; gripping his staff offensively.

"_Jaken-sama…" _The eyes of the little girl shutting and her mind awakening to what she knew as she fell deeper into the crimson liquid.

"You made it." She smiled as she watched Rin sinking into the water. "The both of you." Her gaze moving from the toad demon towards the TaiYoukai of the Western Lands.

"_Sesshomaru-sama…" _Her strength leaving her as she was enveloped by the liquid.

An arrow full of goodness went flying pass the dream guardian as she turned to see several other warriors entering the foray.

"Make your wish now child!" Yume yelled; sensing her human soul being tainted by the darkness of the bloody stream.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome yelled as she let another purity arrow fly.

"Nice try…" Yume retorted; catching the arrow away in mid air and throwing it to the ground as if it were nothing.

"How?" Frustration setting in as she lowered the bow to her side.

"I can break the barrier!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed his crimson red sword at the demonness.

"Go ahead and try Inuyasha…take my life along with Rin's." She taunted; staring at the reflection of the dazed out Rin from the crimson water's surface.

"Why bother with such nonsense?" Sesshomaru challenged; walking up to the demonness. "Your battle is with me not Rin."

"Of course my Lord. I already knew that."

As she floated half way under the deep stream of the Fukai Mori her eyes met with another. A creature from her nightmares? She wondered. No! This shadowy figure…it seemed different.

"Help me…" The shadowy figure cried; it's shadowed hand reaching out to Rin.

"_I want to get out here!" _Rin voiced through her mind being her lips were now shut and couldn't move.

"Do you wish to die here?"

"_NO! Please get me out!" _Tears cascading down her face as she reached out to the shadowy figure.

"Make your wish…" The shadowy figure begged. "Make your wish and then I'll free you from your watery prison."

Clasping her hands together she gave in to the watery darkness and began to think of her wish.

"_I wish…" _Her thoughts replacing her voice as she struggled to breathe words from her lips.

"As did they I'm sure." She added looking over at Inuyasha and his friends who remained in their places.

"Let Rin go wench!" Jaken demanded.

"…_to be…" _The darkness of the water enveloping her as she continued to think out her wish.

"You again?" She scowled; her eyes glowing angrily as she shot an arrow like energy beam at the little imp. With Jaken staring at it stupidly mystified it seemed like time stopped as Sesshomaru stepped in and deflected the attack. It's crystals scattering all around as the blast hit the opposite side of the group.

"My Lord…" Jaken uttered in awe at his Master's timing. The beautiful TaiYoukai making his way closer to the demon of dreams and the human girl who laid asleep in the water.

"…_with Sesshomaru…" _The darkness attaching itself to her body. _"…forever…" _Breathing her last thought in a sigh she felt the oncoming rush of the water raising her to the surface as she made her wish.

Making an attempt to hit Yume with Tokijin; she smiled as another blue volt of lightening attacked her; only to be reflected by the demonic barrier she put up.

"You're too late Sesshomaru." She teased; using her demonic strength to levitate the girl out of the bloody water; her body glowing a dark blue color as she got to her feet.

"What have you done to her?" Jaken growled; sensing Rin's ever changing aura. His eyes widening as he saw her figure shadowed by darkness but standing tall above him. "What is this evil magic!" He coughed; watching in amazement as Rin's shadowed figure's eyes glowed an eerie blue color.

"She reeks of evil…" Inuyasha scowled as he gripped Tetsuaiga.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began in a sad tone of voice; gripping his arm. "She's just a child…"

"I know Kagome…" He responded in a gentle but stern tone of voice as he watched the girl's eyes glow as blue as the water she once remained in.

Seeing the look of anger he held back inside him; Yume smiled. "You're in pain…aren't you Lord Sesshomaru?" Walking over to the TaiYoukai with the little girl drowned in evil following right behind her. "And you won't even admit it."

Reaching out to snatch Rin away from Yume's side his gaze stiffened as he felt an electric jolt rise up his arm. Growling quietly from the received attack he looked up to see his human pup staring down at him; her innocent gaze lost to darkness.

"You can do nothing to stop her change Sesshomaru!" She laughed; her evil laugh filling the forest area.

"At the stroke of midnight at the first sight of the full moon the curse is complete…" Miroku muttered as he stared up at the full moon. The rays of the moon shining down upon the shadowed Rin her features being revealed within it's radiance.

With a blinding burst of light following right then there after. With the light flashing all around and off of Rin; the bright rays forced everyone to shield they're eyes.

"Myoga!" Inuyasha growled as he covering his eyes; Kagome in grasp covering her eyes as well.

"This is the ultimate being Inuyasha-sama! Rin is being born from her wish along with her greatest fears."

"Correct." Yume smiled.

As the moon hid it self behind the clouds of the midnight sky and Rin's blinding glow faded what was left was a being of beauty but unknown intention.

"You really didn't think Yume would grant a human whelp her greatest desire now did you?" Asked Kanna as she surfaced behind the Guardian of dreams. Purple crystals falling off of the once shadowed creature's body making a circle around her.

"Damn it! Kanna and Kagura are here." Replied as he noticed two of Naraku's attachments. "But no Naraku."

"So Yume." Kagura began as she eyed the lightly glowing being standing before them. "This is your great creation? From the human whelp known as Rin you create a being that resembles that of a TaiYoukai woman?" She asked as she eyed the body.

"Clever? Don't you think?" She asked proudly as she eyes her youthful creation. Kagura just rolled her eyes.

Getting to his feet Sesshomaru stared back angrily. The sweet scent of the human pup was damn near lost to him. Rin's innocent scent mixed in with the scent of her own fears and desires. Clouded by Yume's aura; an air that was now bonding with Rin's to create something totally different.

"My Lord! Rin has changed!" He blurted out in shock from Rin's transformation as he finally caught sight of her features.

"She's beautiful…" Miroku muttered in a low breath; one Sango heard as she growled back at him for his stupidity.

"Yes…she is quiet breath taking…isn't she Sesshomaru?" Her evil gaze placed upon the TaiYoukai.

He growled at her remark; she did appear beautiful; but it wasn't her beauty. This wasn't Rin's real body. Her body had been replaced by another's. The scent of Rin was all too different; her real scent was lost to Yume's evil. He could never truly feel for this new being. But still...the thought of his pup…her scent…her sweet little voice…never speaking to him…

"Lord Sesshomaru…" The voice of the Dream demon breaking his thought as she spoke. "Take a good look at her my dear TaiYoukai. She is no longer Rin…this woman…this being…" She began in a proud tone that only angered Sesshoumaru more. "Was created from many thoughts. Her feelings of sadness, from loneliness, from a feeling of depression and abandonment, this woman was born. I present to you great Lord of the Western Lands Kuroi no Onna."

Speaking her name the evil that was known as 'Dark Lady' had awakened. Her eyes opened up to reveal a glint of red in her pupils. Her black hair was longer now; reaching down her back and down her chest. She was dressed in a skimpy blue looking tube top kimono. Tied back by red lace with a big lacey bow to match. Wearing long thigh length blue boots with light blue arm bands along with dark blue wristlets with gold trimming she might have been evil but was definitely something to behold.

Unarmed and now reeking of the scent of unknowingness she moved toward the TaiYoukai known as Sesshomaru.

"You dare to strike her?" She teased; watching as Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and pointed it directly in Rin's face. "You are as cold as ice." Watching as he stood there. Unmoving with Tokijin in his hand. And her standing in front of him; a look that was as stern and as cold as his.

"Rin-chan, no…!" Kagome uttered; fearing what Sesshomaru might do to her as she reached out her hand at him.

She only rested her hand atop of the sharp blade. "Do you want to die…" He muttered in his coldest voice.

"He wouldn't…" Kagome thought. "He wouldn't hurt her? Would he?" She watched the two. The TaiYoukai Lord and the adult Rin staring into each other's eyes.

"Did you hear what I had just asked you…?" He closed his eyes as he uttered the next word. "Rin…"

The girl who once referred herself to Rin narrowed an angered gaze at Sesshomaru; upon hearing that familiar name.

"Onegai…" She replied in a whisper.

That same horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach arose as she spoke her first word. No matter how much he tried to deny that feeling he couldn't.

Yes she had changed. She was evil. Under the guardian of Dream's control but still…she was HIS Rin. The little pup he saved months ago from the hands of the Netherworld.

Keeping the same stern look on her face she placed force upon the weapon as she lowered it to Sesshomaru's side as she came closer to his face. "…Shine…" She muttered; her hand pressed up against his armored stomach as she blew him away with an incredible attack.

"My Lord!" Jaken cried as he tried to aid him. Rin's gaze narrowed toward the little Toad Demon when he stood in front of a kneeling Sesshomaru with his Staff.

"Traitor! How dare you attack him!" He yelled. "Have you no shame?" He growled as he prepared to attack. Rin only stared at the little toad demon. Her silence and stern looking expression was enough to answer Jaken's question. "Behold the staff of two heads!" Flame spewing from the mouth of the two headed staff; hitting every part of this woman's body. But all that Jaken and everyone else could do while witnessing the assault was to stand back in awe as the woman cleared the flames with a mere swipe of her hand.

"Geh!" Jaken gasped; his hair standing on end as he stood there amazed by how she was not harmed.

"Your pathetic weapon cannot harm me." She replied in a neutral tone of voice as she swung her arm and smacked Jaken into a tree far from where Sesshoumaru laid.

"Impossible…" Sango muttered; gripping her Hirikotsu.

"I suggest you all stay out of this…" Rin muttered as she eyed the others. "I don't want to be responsible for any unnecessary deaths." She replied in a stern tone of voice; her open palm blazing a light blue aura as an immense force maid it's presence upon Inuyasha and his friends as they tried to reason with the adult Rin.

"I…I can't move…!" Shippou cried; feeling the paralysis kick in.

"Neither can I!" Sango added; slumped over on her knees along with Hachi, and the rest of the group.

"Is it Rin?" Shippou asked.

"No. She is not strong enough to control a barrier that requires energy to paralyze someone." She smiled as she made a jester to Rin.

"What have you done to her!" Kagome yelled.

"I simply granted her wish. Something she has wanted for the longest." She smiled; the shadows of darkness creeping up to her. "And now she has gotten it."

"A child as innocent as Rin would never wish for this! She'd never wish to hurt the people she cared for!" Sango yelled.

"You don't understand…stupid mortal…" She teased. "But I never expected you to." She replied as the darkness enveloped her along with her apprentice.

"Come Rin." The young woman taking her last moment to stare down at the fallen Sesshomaru as she turned her back towards him and walked to where her demonic master stood. "Time to meet your new master.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled in unison. Sesshomaru getting to his feet and pointing Tokijin's attack right at the two demonic women; only to have it slammed back at him.

"Today was fun Sesshomaru. I hope we can do this again sometime. She replied municipally her voice echoing throughout the Forest as she disappeared with her apprentice into the darkened night.

As the dust cleared as the scent of evil along with it Inuyasha and company found themselves able to move again.

"Damn her…" The hanyou muffled as he got to his feet' helping Kagome to hers.

"I can't believe she'd stoop this low." Kagome replied, her mind fluttered by what just happened only seconds ago between Sesshomaru and Rin.

"You shouldn't be…" Muttered Sesshomaru as he began walking over to the group. Inuyasha's friends all wearing discouraged looks as the TaiYoukai made his way to Inuyasha.

"M…my Lord…" Rumbled a weak Jaken as he fell from the tree and rolled over to his side.

Staring at the disheveled toad demon he turned his attention to Inuyasha. "I don't like to repeat myself Inuyasha…but because your slow to understanding reason I will say it again…"

"You selfish little bastard…" Inuyasha growled; angered by his brother's calm exterior. "You would of killed her!"

With that Inuyasha found himself up against a tree; loosing oxygen at the grip of his older brother. Swallowing a breath the hanyou commented. "She…did you in…pretty good…" He breathed; noticing the broken armor.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome growled as she motioned towards the two brothers; stopping as she saw Sesshomaru's hand go up.

"This is none of your concern Inuyasha. You've played your part now stay out or else."

"Or else what?" Inuyasha asked; mocking his brother as he broke out of his grasp. "You can't kill me…especially not in your condition." A smile reaching the hanyou's face as he saw blood dripping from his brother's stomach.

"Silence…" He snapped; throwing him off by his leg as he placed a hand over the wound.

"She injured you both…" Kagome answered as she noticed both Sesshomaru and Jaken's wounds. "You should rest."

"Mind your tongue ningen!" Jaken snapped. Unlike you humans Master Seshomaru will heal easily and on his own!"

"What of Rin?" Sango questioned; staring into the inattentive eyes of Sesshomaru.

"You wouldn't dare hurt her…to get to Yume would you?"

"She is an expendable asset…"

Kagome gasped at the word. Her eyes widening as she assumed what Sesshomaru would do with her. "I will do whatever it takes to destroy the Guardian of the Dream World."

"There must be something else that you can…"-"There is no other way. I must deal with her myself." He replied as he walked past Kagome and the rest. "Inuyasha…" His golden eyes scowling at his brother. "What?" The hanyou muffled; looking away.

"Yume has changed." Without moving his head he watched his brother out of the corner of his eye. "She has grown even stronger since then…" Sesshomaru admitted; grasping Tokijin as he spoke.

"You think I care?" The hanyou snapped.

"Of course not." He replied. "I'm just telling you…that she sill cannot be defeated." He replied as he walked away from the group.

"What the…?" The hanyou uttered; confused by his brother's words.

"Not even at your hands." Growling a low growl of annoyance with his brother's smart remark the hanyou folded his arms in his haori and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right…"

Picking up the destroyed Jaken he looked towards the hanyou and his friends before he took to the skies. "This is my battle. If you dare to interfere again I will not hesitate to eliminate you all along with the demonic dream wench." He replied as he took off; quickly disappearing into the night sky.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored! Got it? Good!

Translations:

Miko - Priestess

Hanyou - Half demon

Haori - Shirt top (Originally worn in Japan)

Youkai - Demon

Yume - Dream

Ningen

Sengo Jaida - Warring Ages

Taiyoukai - Ultiamte or great demon

Sama - Master, Lord

Schindachimu - Soul Collecting Snakes (Kikyo's got enough of em around her)

_**Chapter 13**_

All was quiet that morning. The events that took place that night remained on everyone's minds. As Kagome's brown eyes opened she realized she was alone; well not entirely.

She turned her head to see Inuyasha. The hanyou laid his back against a wall with the Tetsuaiga in his hand. His eyes were closed but he was practically awake. His ears moving back and fourth as Kagome quietly crept up to his unmoving body.

She sighed as she laid her head down on his right shoulder. "Inuyasha…" Nuzzling his neck a little to wake him up.

His golden eyes opened slowly as he spotted the miko; looking at him with bothered eyes. "Kagome…?" He asked as he placed a hand atop hers.

"C'mon…don't be like this…" Inuyasha grummbled in a concerned tone.

"…What do you mean?" She asked in a saddened tone.

"I can smell it…that scent…it's all over you."

"What scent?" She asked; her tone now more bothered then before as she lifted her head off his shoulder.

"Despair…" He muttered in a stern voice as he turned to face her.

"It's because of last night." She admitted.

"Don't worry to much about it Kagome."- "Inuyasha…she was just an innocent little girl…manipulated by evil…" Burying her face into his haori." Then she turned on them…"

"She won't be allowed to get away with this…" He replied sternly; his hand atop of her head. "…Sesshomaru will deal with her."

"I still remember it…" Tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to talk. "I just can't believe he'll…"

"He's cold enough."-"But he loves her!" She uttered aloud; shocking herself as well as Inuyasha. The hanyou's eyes widened at the thought. His older brother. A human hating demon such as Sesshomaru capable of loving someone? And of all things a small human girl?

"Kagome…" The thought of his brother even capable of such an emotion made him break out into a small laugh.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome growled; gripping his sleeves in anger.

"How would you know?" He asked; a stern look on his face as he presented the question.

"He's not all bad Inuyasha! And you know it!" Her eyes wide with intensity as she defended Sesshomaru.

"Well…he did spare Kohaku…" Inuyasha muttered; remembering the time when his brother was suppose to have killed Kohaku for attempting to kill Rin.

"Right! As well as myself!"

"Maybe…maybe Rin…softened him up…?" He asked; looking back into Kagome's warm eyes.

"I think so. He's not as evil as he was when we first met him." She smiled as she sat on folded knees.

"I guess…but he'll always be the same yarou Youkai…I remembered from my…" He muttered; pausing as he thought of his past.

"Inuyasha…?" Her eyes narrowing towards the quiet hanyou. "Have you met Yume before? I mean…before this happened…"

"When I was younger…" He answered in a stern tone. "She threatened my Mother's life…"

"What…?" The miko's eyes widening at the thought. "Inuyasha…"

"She was after Sesshomaru…" The memories of the first confrontation plaguing his mind as he told Kagome of his past.

_Flashback_

"_So…you consume dead people, huh?" _

"You came to help Sesshomaru?" Her gaze softening towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" He whined. "I did it because I had to…got a problem with that?"

"Not at all."

A sudden look of surprise dawning the hanyou's face to her calm response he sighed and the continued on.

"He didn't want me there…but I came upon the bad scent…so I had to come."

"_Damn it…Inuyasha…" _The golden eyes staring back angrily into the hanyou's concern ones.

"_Sesshomaru?" _His older brother's eyes staring at the ground; as if ashamed to look back into his.

"_So…you called upon your kid brother to help you?" _She teased; picking up her staff upon Inuyasha's intrusion.

"_Are you okay?" _Running over to aid his big brother he backed off when he saw him snapping at him when he tried to help him to his feet.

"_I'd never!"_

"I'm guessing he wasn't too happy to see you…"

"_I can take care of myself!" _Sesshomaru growled as he whipped out his Poison Claw whip; only to be shocked to see it bounce right off of her.

"Right…"

"_What the?" _Sesshomaru uttered; falling to his knees at the attempt.

"He tried to attack her…but his stupid attack didn't work…he got mad when I tired to help and then…when my Mother showed up…she went after her…"

"_Stay away! You horrible demon!" _

The young red eyed demonness' gaze narrowing upon the beautiful human mother of Inuyasha as she tried to shield him as well as Sesshomaru from danger.

"_How cute…your Mommy has come to save you." _The demonness went on.

"She is really no different from Sesshomaru…like him she too despised humans…"

"_Leave us demon!" _Izayoi demanded as she got in front of her kids; trying to protect them.

"_Disgraceful…" _She scowled; Inuyasha tensing up at the word. _"You are the sons of a ningen?"_

"But I wasn't going to allow her to label us…"

"_I am!" _Inuyasha protested. _"Not him…" _Looking towards his fallen brother; a pained but angered look in his eyes as he stared at his older brother.

"She would have been killed if it wasn't for my old man."

"But why was she after your Mother and Sesshomaru?"

"She's jealous of him. For being a Lord of one part of the Sengo Jidia land…and…" He smirked. "You can probably guess why she doesn't like me."

"Because you're a hanyou…"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Don't despair Master Inuyasha! You and your brother shall defeat him!" Interrupted the little flea demon.

"Thanks for the boost Myoga." Inuyasha replied sarcastically as he turned away.

"I know you don't get along too well with Sesshoumaru…but you should try to assist him in this battle." Kagome went on. "To avenge…the ones you love…" She answered in a whisper. "I would." She smiled softly.

Inuyasha nodded once more to the miko. "My Father threatened her life to get her to leave us alone and she did…but not without threatening our lives first."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he caught sight of his Father as he laid in his arms.

"_You dog demons…all of you disgust me. You don't deserve to be amongst the highest of "I plan to make you suffer…all of you."_

"_You go to hell and die you damn dream wench!" Inuyasha growled. _His mother placing a hand over his mouth.

"_Hmph…such a mouth for such a hanyou…I think you outta discipline him now…because the day your Hanyou or Taiyoukai sons meets with me again…will be the day I discipline them myself!" _She yelled; melting into the darkness of the oncoming night.

"…All because of who we are…is why she is after us." Inuyasha finished.

"Yume's vengeance is based upon jealousy so the curse of the bloody Rose fit's the situation with Sesshomaru."

"But are we really out of the picture now? Is it all now up to Inuyasha's brother Myoga?"

"It seems that way…but of course it is not." Myoga answered. "Unfortunately…the curse of the Bloody Rose tends to run deeper then this."

"Shut up Myoga! We aren't infected by the curse of that dumb flower anymore!" Inuyasha growled as he smacked Myoga into the ground.

"That wasn't nice Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered as she looked down at the flattened flea demon.

"If it were up to Sesshomaru he would be the one to kill anyone and everyone who got in his way…"

"He only said what he said to you last night because he wants to save Rin all on his own."

"Ha…" He replied sarcastically; raising an eyebrow at her statement.

"You don't have to believe me."

"Never said I didn't now did I?" He snapped; getting to his feet.

"Your such a sour puss Inuyasha." She replied; smacking him with her nap sack as she got to her feet and went outside.

"What the?" He growled as he rubbed his sore head. "Where do you think your going? I won't let you get away with hitting me with that good for nothing piece a crap you call a nap sack!" Inuyasha roared as he chased after the fleeing Miko.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha bellowed as he neared the fleeing miko.

"Inuyasha-sama! I'm not done talking to you!" Cried the little flea demon as he hopped over to the hanyou.

"SIT INUYASHA!" She roared as the hanyou caught up to her; his face burying itself into the ground on command.

"Not a good morning Kagome-sama?"

"Hmph!" She replied; folding her arms across her chest. "Not with him around!"

"Why do you do this to me?" Inuyasha whined as he struggled to get to his feet; accidentally smashing Myoga as he caught up.

"This is going to be a long day…" The flea demon whined as he blew himself back up to his original height.

Back at Naraku's Castle Yume stood proudly in front of her dark master.

"So…" Naraku began; eying the woman dressed in blue and drowning in jaki. "This is Rin?"

"Hmp." She smirked. "My Lord, she no longer goes by that foolish human name." She smiled as she turned her attention to the woman.

"My name is Dark Lady." She answered in a stern voice; her expressionless face matching her tone.

"Heh heh…what fine work." Naraku added as he circled the woman. "Except she is without a weapon."

"Yes I know." She answered as she placed a hand on Dark Lady's shoulder. "She is to search for her weapon in the Field of Ignorance."

Naraku's smile lowered to a frown at the thought.

"Won't the spell begin to lose it's affect if she goes there?"

"I am not like my ancestors Naraku. Please understand that my powers are far stronger and will not subside due to outside interference." She answered sternly.

Naraku nodded his head and then returned his gaze to Dark Lady.

"Naraku?" Asked Kanna in her quiet little voice.

"What is it?"

"Dark Lady is already very powerful. She does not need a weapon to contend with Inuyasha and the others."

"Is that right?" He questioned.

"I saw her…" She replied; waving her hand across her mirror to reveal the past event between Sesshomaru and Dark Lady. "As she struck out at Lord Sesshomaru without hesitation. Blasting him far from her place."

"Impressive…" He smiled as he stared up into the serious eyes of Dark Lady.

"I detest him…" Answered Dark Lady. "I want nothing but his head."

"Hmmm…and that you shall Dark Lady. But you must take care of something for me first."

"Huh…?" Yume uttered; wondering what Naraku wanted. Dark Lady's stern gaze focusing on the evil hanyou then towards Yume.

"I want you to take care of something for me." He replied deviously; his gaze now centered on Yume.

Down a dark and lonely path filled with nothing but silence and the beautiful Cheery Blossom Trees remained the soul collecting snakes known as Shindachimu. Carrying three more souls of the departed in front as well as behind them as the one in control of them made her way through the quiet forest of the Cherry Blossoms.

The woman with long black hair and a stern gaze sighed as she stopped at the edge of a stream. Her attention caught by one of her snakes as they stopped in front of her; bearing news.

"I know…" She replied as she rested a cold hand atop of her soul collecting snake. "The aura of Nightmares has grown over the last two days. The Guardian of the Subconscious Realm has returned to seek vengeance upon the one's she has cursed so long ago." She replied; her hands at her side as she stared off into the water.

"She has taken on an heir apprentice as well?" She questioned; closing her eyes as she waited to take in the demonic aura of this new evil.

Her eyes snapping open as she realized who's aura. "The jaki is that of an innocent girl…!" Her eyes widening as the face of the girl came to her mind.

"Sesshomaru's pet…" She muttered. "No…his pup…" She answered turning around slowly with her bow and arrow aiming right at the TaiYoukai that stood only a few feet behind her.

"Put down your weapon. I haven't come here to slay you…" He answered as he continued to walk towards her.

Her bothered look still plastered to her beautiful face; sensing he wasn't here to fight she obeyed his request and lowered her bow.

"Are you happy now Lord Sesshomaru? Your human pet has turned your back on you and is now an enemy to us all." She answered coldly. "You are a fool to allow this to happen."

Growling as he restrained himself from having to seriously hurt this undead woman he simply frowned.

"What do you intend to do…now that she is under the control of the accursed dream wench?"

"She is not my pet…but she does belong to me." He began. "I have come here to warn you Kikyo."

"I don't need your advise Lord Sesshoumaru. I will do what I must in order to rid this world of Naraku." Staring angrily into his eyes. "Even if it means riding the world of you in the process."

"I won't take my aggression out on you…seeing as you are already dead…it would be pointless." His back now facing her.

"Then make your peace and go. I have a job to do."

"As do I."

A moment of silence between the two as they stood there; not showing respect to either person.

"Answer my question Lord Sesshomaru…what will you do in the case of the formidable group known as Yume and Dark Lady?"

"As formidable as they are…that does not mean that either of them does not have a weakness."

"Will you kill them Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What I do to them is my business…and mine alone. That is why I must insist you keep out of this."

"I can't make you any promises."

"I have warned you…as well as my brother…you know of the consequences if I find either of you meddling in my affairs.

"I am not afraid to fight you…or Inuyasha…" She answered monotonously; looking at her soul collecting snake.

As the flower petals from the Cherry Blossoms fell from the trees above them the earth seemed to stop once more as the TaiYoukai and the undead Miko spoke. Looking at Kikyo out of the corner of his eyes he spoke again.

"She has haunted you too I'm sure…" He answered; now walking away from Kikyo.

"It is her job to bother the dead as well as the living." Kikyo answered.

"Then you know of what you are up against…" He answered as he walked off into the distance and into the Field of Ignorance.

"I just hope you do." She answered as she palmed a falling flower into her hand as it fell from above.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored!

Translations:

Fushigi no Mori - Forest of Mystery

Shi'ne - Die

Abunai - Dangerous

Amai - Sweet

Baka yarou - Stupid bastard

Gomen nasai - I'm sorry

Sama - Master, Lord

Youkai - Demon

Togire no Tenshi - Broken Angels

Yume - Dream

Honto ni - Really?

Nani - What?

Hai - Yes

Shibito - Dead person (Ex: Kikyo)

Mochiron - Of course

Ningen - Human

Miko - Priestess

Jaki - Evil energy

Onegai - Please

Nani no jigoku wa kore - What the hell is this?

Iie - No

Sayonara - Good bye

_**Chapter 14**_

Deep in the Fushigi no Mori lied Dark Lady. Demonstrating her power to the forces that surrounded her.

"Shi'ne..." Not letting a little rain shower bother her as she remained focused on each target. "Too easy..." Every moving and non moving thing expendable as she lashed out with her Dark Energy Claws.

"Abunai..." Kagura thought to herself as she studied Dark Lady's crafty attack techniques. Each one more deceiving and precise then the rest.

Pointing her open palm at a nearbye log. "Shiro Inazuma!" A jolt of white light trashing it into a million pieces.

"Not bad..." Kagura muttered as she watched Dark Lady recover from her attack.

"...I can do better..." She muttered as she began to spin around like a ballerina; blue volts of electricity surrounding her as she twirled in place. "Watch me." Smiling seductively as she directed a ball of concentrated energy at a small bird like demon that bathed in the lake.

"Amai..." Smiling as she admired the blood that spewed out of the dead bird demon. "The blood of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands will be just as sweet." Placing her hand on the ground in front of her and lighting a circle around her.

"I am impressed." Commented Kagura in a nonchalant manner.

"You don't sound like it." Her long black hair flowing around her as she spun around doing a spin kick to the open air.

"Why do you follow Yume?" Her eyes on Dark Lady as she knelt downward and began glowing.

"She has promised revenge against the one who has oppressed me." Her arm glowing blue as she came up with an uppercut.

"You know she can't be trusted." Brown eyes shifting towards the wind demon. "Why do you say that?" Unsheathing her claws.

"Hmph." A frown forming. "She's a conniving creep."

"You're opinion..." Slashing at a tree.

Rolling her eyes. "Whatever kid." Her fan arm falling to her side. "You will find out soon enough."

Ignoring Kagura as she continued her assault on the tree. "She's as a bad as Naraku." Her claws digging into the bark as she slashed continuously.

"Using a prized warrior of his choosing to achieve a goal..." Her claws cutting at the center of the Cheery Blossom tree. "...And then throwing them away if they fail." The tree splitting a bit as Dark Lady backed up.

"You have failed many times..." Ignoring the annoyed look on the wind demon's face. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Damn you..." The wind demon's voice sounding bitter. "...Yume..."

"Yet you are still here."

Turining around with a temper in her tone. "...What are you trying to say Dark Lady?"

"It is none of my concern as to what may happen to my Master..." Whipping her wet bangs out of her face. "Whatever demise might befall her I assure you Kagura that it won't happen to me."

"Glad you are so confident." Crossing her arms.

"I know you don't like her."

"Got a problem with that?"

"Like I said..." Looking at her claws. "I could care less." Proceeding to slash at the air for more practice.

"What an individual." Watching as she jumped around. "I like individualists."

Dark Lady hardly noting Kagura's presence as she continued to practice.

"You believe that practicing in preparation for your battle with Sesshomaru will help you?" Leaning against a tree opposite to the one Yume clawed; fanning herself.

"Of course."

"Do you think you could defeat him?"

"Hai." Swiping upward with her claws.

"How confident."-"But I'd rather fight him with the Sword of Nature." Ending her practice.

"Think that the sword will grant you enough power?" Crossing her arms in boredom.

"More then enough." She answered; Yume entering from darkness as the girls finished their conversation.

Walking past Kagura and Kanna she looked to Dark Lady. "Are you ready?"

Meanwhile at Sesshomaru's Castle the crying and whimpering of the Taiyoukai's retainer; Jaken could be heard throughout the halls as he struggled to make his Master see reason in his intent.

"Must you do this my Lord?" Cried Jaken as he followed his master down the path that he knew would lead him to Yume, Naraku, and HIS Rin. "Dark Lady is dangerous!"

"I insist that you…!"- "You will insist nothing Jaken." He answered sternly; his neutral facial expression never changing as he walked on down the path towards the Field of Ignorance.

"But…!"-"Silence…" His tone sending fear into his meek body.

The scent of Dark Lady and Yume growing stronger as he neared them.

Shaking in his little kimono Jaken quietly followed his Master; fearing for his life as well as his Master's.

"This girl has possessed my Lord…" Jaken thought fearfully. "Even when drenched in darkness she seems to appeal to him…"

"I will bring her to her senses Jaken…"

His eyes wilding at Sesshomaru's comment.

"Tokijin shall feast on her flesh then?" Jaken asked with a slick smile.

Stopping in his place; Jaken found himself bumping into Sesshomaru.

"M-my Lord?"

And then a second later found himself flying in midair as his eyes caught sight of Sesshomaru's right arm extended outward.

"Baka yarou…" He growled as he turned away from the flying toad demon. With his hand falling to his side he remained silent as he awaited the great thud of his advisor hitting the ground.

"Uuuuuuggghhhh…." Was all Sesshomaru heard after the thud.

"Hmph…" He muttered as he looked away from the disheveled toad demon that crawled back to him.

"Gomen nasai Sesshomaru-sama."

Rolling his eyes he walked on.

"Wait!" Don't leave me!"

"She will not be allowed to get away with the same stunt she pulled on me twice." He growled; remembering the confrontation between himself and Rin.

"Her once pure soul now reeking of that bitch…" Sesshomaru mumbled. The angered tone in his voice sending fear as well as shock into Jaken's heart as he listened on to his Master.

"_Onegai…"_ The voice of maturity and darkness ringing throughout his head as he replayed the image of her pressing a lethal hand at his chest. _"…shi'ne…"_ Basting him away from her sight in an attempt to put an end to his existence.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" Jaken whisped in a low voice, now fully afraid of his Lord.

Remaining silent he sighed and then looked back at his faithful advisor.

"Ignore me…"

"Huh?"

"My mind is plagued by anger…"

"You? Bothered by such an emotion?" He asked clulesly. "How could that be...?"

Rolling his eyes he gripped Tokijin and swiped at Jaken who jumped at first glance of the blade's gleam.

"My Lord?" His face illustrating shock at his Master's reaction.

"Good…you remembered…" He replied as he sheathed Tokijin and continued down the path.

Regaining his composure Jaken sat up and stared at his Master in amazement.

"Get up Jaken." He replied. "I'm not going to wait for you."

"Y-yes my Lord. I'm coming." He replied frantically as he chased after Sesshomaru. "He was serious when he said he'd lunge at me with Tokijin without hesitation…"

Looking up at Sesshomaru; with his beautiful silver hair flowing in the wind as he walked on Jaken swallowed his heart as he contemplated his Lord's own heart. "He must really be concerned for Rin…"

Walking in darkness along the Togire no Tenshi path that lead straight to the Field of Ignorance with her teacher and Naraku's two female children Dark Lady remained silent as she remembered her confrontation with the Lord of the Western Lands.

The way his cold eyes gazed into hers.

The way it felt for her to gaze back into his without fear.

And then for her to strike out at him without shame…

"All too easy…" She muttered in low voice.

As they came into the field of endless flowers; looking towards her Yume raised an eyebrow at her follower and smiled.

"Something the matter Dark Lady?" Her light weight black tasels tied into a bow flowing freely as she walked.

"Hmph…" A frown meeting her stoic face as she crossed her arms. "It's nothing...just awaiting the confrontation between myself and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Of course." She replied; keeping her eyes on the dark path. "I can't wait either…" She replied softly.

As the group of Kanna, Kagura, Dark Lady and Yume continued through the field of Forget me Nots, Carnations, and Dandilions an overwhelming aura over came them.

"What the hell are we doing here Yume?" Kagura growled. "Naraku sent you after Kikyo! Not us!"

"Complaining again Kagura?" Yume asked; rolling her eyes as she spoke down to the demon of the wind.

"Shut up and answer me you second rate demon!" She yelled; stomping her foot into the ground.

"For someone who was born of a great half demon and to only be that of a mere woman who commands the breeze shouldn't talk." She snapped; almost laughing as she answered Kagura.

"Damn you!" Kagura growled; forcing herself to remain under restraint. "Answer me…"

Yume stopping in the center of the Field of Ignorance.

"To cure what ails you I will say this…" Yume replied as she folded her arms across her breasts. "Naraku's desire to have Kikyo's head is of nothing for me to be concerned about."

"So…" Kanna began. "You aren't going to do as Naraku requested?"

"I never said that." The devious demon answered calmly as she drove her staff into the ground. Causing the flowers to open up and release their pollen and for the ground it to split.

"What the?" Kagura growled; eyes wide with her fan gripped tightly in her hand.

"I just have plans that must be handled now instead of later…" Yume replied calmly as she removed her staff from the earth; watching as the millions of golden crystals released from the buds of the flowers seperated and rained down in front of them.

"I sense an overwhelmingly powerful energy coming towards us." Kanna replied.

With her sensing the over bearing aura; looking around frantically Kagura glared fiercely at Yume.

"Trying to use us for another one of your sick games Yume?" Throwing her fan arm out threateningly at the demon.

"How foolish are you?" Her eyes glaring an angered red as she forced Kagura and Kanna back with her immense power.

Getting to her feet as she recovered from the powerful shockwave Kagura stood up and began to yell.

"If you think I'll die so easily by your hands then your…!"-"ENOUGH!" Yelled Dark Lady as she let out a fierce volt of energy at the feuding youkai.

As the electric volt came in contact with Kagura and Yume the two were lucky enough to evade the attack with just a minor shock.

"How dare you…!" Growled Kagura as she got to her feet.

"Do as I command…" She replied in a stern voice; her finger nails glowing a mysterious gold color. "Unless you want to die before your time." Her voice sounding more God like as the eminent force neared.

"What the hell is going on Yume…?" The wind demon roared; watching as Yume carefully got to her feet.

"It is nothing more…" A smile gracing her lips as she wiped sweat from her brow. "Then a test of her strength."

Giving Yume a disgusted look; before Kagura could speak another word of her frustration to the careless demon her eyes soon met with the eyes of a great beast.

"Dark Lady…meet your first obstacle towards gaining your primary weapon…" Dark Lady's unbothered facial expression remaining the same as she stared up at the beautiful creature.

"Who are you?" Dark Lady asked as she approached the creature.

Long flowing black hair with dark gray eyes the creature reeked of dark energy. Dressed in a white haori and a blue hakama with brown chest armor the creature spoke up.

"My name is Midoriko…"

"Honto ni…?" Dark Lady questioned sarcastically.

"You don't believe me…" Her red lips curling up to a smile as she eyed the young woman.

"You look like nothing more then the legendary guardian's shadow…"

"…Shadow…?" She questioned innocently. I Midoriko…guardian of the Shikon Jewel stands before you in nothing but the physical."

"Midoriko protected the sacred Shikon Jewel almost a thousand years ago…" Dark Lady Rin's eyes narrowed upon the great Miko. "...She is dead." A frown adorning Midoriko's face at Dark Lady's comment. "And has been for the longest."

"Yes! YES!" The creature smiled as white wings sprouted from her back. "She has!" Laughing maniacally as she swiped at Dark Lady and missed with her sickle scythe like weapon.

Dark Lady Rin frowned as she got into a battle ready stance as she lunged out at the shibito with her energy whip.

"You are right! I am nothing more then the dead priestesses' haunting spirit." Withdrawing her retaliating claw like whip from Midoriko; Dark Lady got to her feet.

"Nothing more then a show of my Master's power no less…" Dark Lady replied as she stared at Yume out the corner of her eye. Seeing the smile followed by the nod of approval by her Master.

"Beautiful…and intellignet..." Midoriko replied in a sensual tone of voice.

"Don't you dare make a mockery of me shibito." Dark Lady growled threateningly as she readied to attack Midoriko with her golden claws.

"Calm yourself Dark Lady…or else you won't benefit from this battle."

Sheathing her claws back into her fingers she stood up straight and pierced the shibito with her stern gaze.

"Why do you bother to appear before me?" Her dark brown eyes glowing gold as she raised her hands high above her head ready to attack. "Do you wish to die again?"

"She is your test Dark Lady." Yume answered assuringly to her battle ready apprentice.

"Mochiron…" She muttered; staring back at Yume suspiciously.

"This is what you desire...is it not?" The possessed spirit of Midoriko smiled as she revealed what looked to be a silver bladed katana; with a red rose wrapped around it's black handle.

Her eyes widening with a sense of impression as she caught sight of the amazing looking weapon.

"The Bloody Rose…" Her gaze instantly leaving the prized sword as the ghost of priestess Midoriko spoke.

The wind blowing as if it sensed the tention between Dark Lady and the possessed spirit of the maker and guardian of the Shikon Jewel.

"Hai." She replied proudly as she threw the sword down in front of Dark Lady; the white petals of the other flowers flying upward as the blade cut threw them.

"Why did she throw it in front of Dark Lady like that?" Kagura asked as she looked at her sister.

"This is a test of the mind as well as the body Kagura." Kanna answered calmly. "Shibito Midoriko is doing what she is doing for a reason..."

Nodding her head she stared back at the ghost of the legendary priestess and Dark Lady.

"Let's see if she will pass." Kagura muttered.

"She will…" Yume replied confidently.

"How do you know?" Kagura questioned as the powerful ningen and the shibito got ready for battle.

"The desire of a ningen is much stronger then that of any demon..." The skys getting darker as the wind from the field grew colder. "Her wish to defeat Lord Sesshomaru is what is motivating her..." Smiling as she watched Dark Lady Rin go toe to toe with the undead Miko without stop.

"...Hmph...your so confident in this new Rin's loyalty..." Kagura muttered; her statement ignored by Yume who of which was already captivated by the battle.

"Draw the sword ningen…"An immense wave of blue and green energy spiraling off the two battlers.

"...How kind...so we demons get discredited..." Kagura growled in annoyance from no recognization.

"When your mind is fixated on one goal…" The wicked demonness began up again. "No matter who you are..."

A sword forming in the hand of the charging ghost as Dark Lady's brown eyes began to glow a battle ready red color.

"Nothing can stop you from getting what you want."

A huge blade covered in a swirl of dark energy coming down on Dark Lady's head as the battle went on.

"Please..." Dark Lady scoffed as she dodged that attack. Sending a thunder jolt at the ghostly priesstess. The attack missing; reflecting off of her huge sword as Midoriko countered.

"Shi'ne!" Midoriko yelled as she threw the huge blade like a boomerang at Dark Lady. The sword coming for her with such velocity as she narrowly dodged it as it came at her head.

"You had better be right…" Kagura replied as she stood back and watch the fight between the undead miko and the jaki drenched ningen.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and his friends found themselves pursuing another monster that might be in possession of a Shikon jewel fragment.

"I can sense it!" Kagome replied seriously as she held on tightly to Inuyasha.

"Why do I even bother to do this?" Inuyasha wondered as he leapt from hill top to hill top with Kagome on his back chasing after his group in the direction of a formidable beast.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled. "Keep up!"

"Shut up Shippou!" Inuyasha yelled; his ears open to the kitsune's voice. "Sango could push you off of Kilala if she wanted too!"

"She won't!" Shippou protested as he held on to Kilala.

"I would if I was her!" Inuyasha snapped; talking back to his cute but annoying friend.

"Well you aren't!"

"Shut the hell up you stupid little...!"-"Enough Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she lightly popped him on the head.

"Owww! Kagome?" The hanyou complained as he rubbed his sore head.

"I didn't hit you that hard!"

"You hit me hard enough!" He snapped as he continued hopping from one hill to the next.

Rolling her eyes at the hanyou she pointed out at the opening towards their destination."I can sense a huge jewel fragment! Don't loose it's scent all for the sake of an argument!"

Rolling his eyes he growled under his breath.

"She's right Inuyasha!" Sango replied as she road above him with Kilala, Shippou and Miroku. "Don't allow yourself to be distracted."

"Right…" Mirkou muttered as he allowed his covered hand to fall from Sango's waist to her sensitive spot.

"PERVERTED MONK!" Screamed Sango as the sound of her hand coming in contact with Miroku's face was heard.

"The heck?" Inuyasha blurted out as he looked above him; seeing Miroku laying on his stomach with a ditsy looking smile on his face and Sango's hand print on his left cheek.

"I think Miroku should take Sango's advice…" Inuyasha muttered as he sped off in the direction heading towards the path of Broken Angels.

"Oh no!" Cried Miroku as he woke up out of his daze and spotted the figure ahead of them.

"It can't be!" Kagome cried; she too was shocked by the figure that stood in they're way.

"Sesshomaru…!" The hanyou growled as he muttered his brother's name.

With sword clashing against mystical whips of crytalized magic the battle between the Ghost of the legendary creator and protector of the Shikon Jewel; Priesstess Midoriko and the formidanle apprentice; Dark Lady went on.

"Funny how this place is known as the Realm of Broken Dreams & of sheer Idiocy huh?" The ghost of Midoriko commented as she came at Rin with another sword slash only to be countered by her gleaming whips.

"It's nothing more then a sacred field of flowers!" She answered as she swung at the undead pirestess with her whips. "Speak no more of it!"

"How touchy you are..." Midoriko teased as she swiped at the nimble ningen. "This field holds so many secrets..." A shockwave of energy flying right off the weapon as Dark Lady came to attack. "The hell are you talking about..." Dark Lady growled as she held her ground and blocked the attack.

"Dreams broken in the mist of pure beauty and innosence." Her sword batting off Dark Lady's crystalized whips once more as she spoke."Kind of like yours..." A smile reaching her lips as she came down hard on Dark Lady with an over head swing.

"I'll break you!" Her whip cracking as it came in contact with the earth. Pulling up weeds and dirt.

"What happened to your sense of humor Dark Lady?" Midoriko teased; holding herself as her sword got tangled in Dark Lady's whips.

"Died…" She growled; her eyes glowing as she began to spin around in her place and lunge out with extended arms. A windmill barrage of sparkling whips coming for the ghost as she danced. "Like my trusting heart..." She thought as she launched her attack.

"Nani...!" She cried as the crystalized whips slammed themselves against her frail body and her sword flew out of her hand directly in the dirt in front of The Bloody Rose sword.

As the huge sword found itself a sheathe in the dirt Dark Lady lunged forward with her flashy extensions that grew from the base of her wrists.

"Doshite...!" The crystallized whips sparkling as they came in contact with the physical frame of the undead Midoriko as Dark Lady launched her combo attack.

"Amazing…" Yume replied to Kanna and Kagura as she watched Dark Lady's decorated attack. "Without a weapon she is still a very formidable opponent."

"Abunai is more like it…" Kagura replied; impressed as she watched Yume's apprentice whip and slash at the armless shibitio.

"You sounded honest just now…" Yume replied in a calm tone of voice.

"I can't give you an honest opinion?" Kagura questioned as she stood by Yume's side.

"We've never been on good terms Kagura…" Yume began in an annoyed tone. "Why so assuring all of a sudden?"

"I know you don't want to work with Naraku." She replied as she rested a hand on Yume's shoulder.

"Is that what you think?" Smiling as she slapped Kagura's pale, demonic hand off of her shoulder.

"I know it." She answered confidently. "And neither does Dark Lady." Her arms folded across her chest as she continued. "You both have your own intentions."

As Dark Lady finished off her combo attack with a wide spread slash attack with her crystallized whip she extended her left hand forward as an overwhelming torrent of blue energy surrounded her.

"Why do you say that..." A questionable look in her eyes as she stared back into the evil eyes of the wind demon.

"It's like you said…" Kagura began; the ground shaking from Dark Lady's preparation.

A beam of light flowing from her hand as it went right through the Bloody Rose Sword, Midoriko's sword and Midorkiko.

"When one is fixated on their goal…"

"Nani no jigoku wa kore?" The ghost's pupils fading into black as the white light came in contact with her. Dark Lady rushing through the light as she gripped the Bloody Rose Sword that was once sheathed in the firm dirt.

"Iie…" Midoriko muttered as she felt the sacred blade of Roses slice through her mid section.

"Nothing can stop you from getting what you want."

"…How can this be…!" Her voice echoing throughout the field as her body shattered into a million pieces.

Kagura's eyes narrowed angrilly upon Yume. "YOU want nothing then Sesshomaru's head..." Her tone of voice sounding more disgusted then surprised.

"Sayonara." Her wings falling from the sky as Rin stood in her position; sword in hand and her eyes focused on the path ahead of her.

Smiling the treacherous demon turned around to face Kagura. "Something that you and everyone else that hunts him desires…"


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored! Understand?

Translations:

Kuso - Shit

Nekoyasha - Cat demon

Miko - Priestess

Ningen - Human

Daijoubu - Are you okay?

Togire no Tenshi - Broken Dreams

Hanyou- Half demon

Taiyoukai - Ultimate demon

Yamero - Stop

Nani - What?

Ike - Go

Hakama - Pants worn in Japan

Haori - Shirt top worn in Japan

Baka - Fool, idiot

Inu Youkai - Dog demon

Ano - Umm...

Doshite - Why

Onegai - Please

Tatakau Kure - Save me

Wasurenee zo - I won't forget

Masaka - I can't believe it

Iiknasai - Go away

Iie - No

Dame kuru no sore - No good will come of that

Mata aou ne - We will meet again

_**Chapter 15**_

Without a word Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and slashed out at Inuyasha and his friends. The blue energy flying right off his blade and at it's desired targets like heat seeking missiles as it neared them.

"Kuso!" Inuyasha cursed as he dropped Kagome and felt the attack.

"INUYASHHAAAAAA!" The Miko screamed as she fell from the sky.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled falling from the sky with his eyes on the falling Miko.

"Get Kagome Kilala!" Sango ordered. Her nekoyasha obeying her command as she soared down and after Kagome. Catching the Miko in mid air.

Her eyes opened to the sound of Inuyasha's falling body and the sight of an angered Sesshomaru with Tokijin in hand.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way." Sesshomaru's formidable figure standing above the weakened hanyou.

"No, Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she jumped off of Kilala and landed on her feet with bow and arrow ready.

"Kagome…!" Holding the handle of Tetsuaiga tightly as he spotted the Miko.

"Don't do it!" She replied in a strong voice; her grip tight on the bow and arrow as she made her threat.

"Shoot me with your arrow and I'll slice him in half." Sesshomaru growled; Tetusaiga at the base of Inuyasha's neck.

"Let him go Sesshomaru!" She yelled; refusing to lower her weapon.

"I'll kill you before the blade even pierces my…!"- "Silence!" Sesshomaru growled; punching Inuyasha away from him and into a pond. "Wretched half breed…" He growled as he directed the tip of Tokijin at Kagome's neck.

"Sesshomaru…" Her eyes filling with fear as she kept her hold on her weapon. "Please go…"

Smiling on the inside at the young girl's defiance his eyes narrowed.

"How strange…you ningens are…" Sesshomaru muttered; slowly as he sheathed Tokijin and turned his back and walked towards the entrance of the Togire no Tenshi.

Popping up out of the pond Inuyasha growls as he spits water out of his mouth and glares at his brother.

"Where do you think you are going Sesshomaru?" Gritting his teeth as he rubbed his sore head.

"Away from you…" Sesshomaru replied as he threw a stick at Inuyasha. "…Fetch!" The stick going in the hanyou's mouth as he fell back into the water on his head. "I have more important things to do miserable half breed."

"Damn it…!" Inuyasha growled as he spat the stick out of his mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Daijoubu Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha asked sternly as he held Kagome close to him and eyes his brother. "Stupid bastard…" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "You can't do this on your own!"

Stopping in his place he glared at Inuyasha out the corner of his golden orbs; keeping his annoyed and somewhat arrogant facial expression. "Watch me." He answered as he disappeared into the darkness of the Togire no Tenshi.

As the Taiyoukai exited the gang got together to regroup.

"…I'm doing this…because why?" He questioned in an annoyed tone as he got to his feet and shook off the excess water.

As he dried off he caught sight of Kagome's eyes. His feelings of detest and annoyance for his brother melting.

"Kagome…" He whined in a soft voice.

"We have to help him…" She replied in a stern tone of voice.

As the white wings of the shibito fell from the sky, Dark Lady remained in her stance. The Bloody Rose sword glowing an eerie red color as it proceeded to bond with her.

"Impressive…isn't she?" Yume replied; eyeing Sesshomaru out the corner of her demonic eyes.

His stone cold gaze on the woman dressed in blue with an overbearingly powerful sword in her grasp. "Dark Lady…" Her eyes opening to the sound of her master's voice.

"You have a visitor…" Out the corner of her dark brown eyes a shiver was sent up her spine as she eyed Yume and Sesshomaru.

"You have returned to battle me." She replied in a stern voice; standing up straight with her new sword at her waist. The white flowers falling from the sky now changing into blood red flower petals.

"The bond is complete Lord Sesshomaru…"

Not saying a word he walks past Yume and towards Dark Lady.

"Dark Lady is now one with the sword." A smile creeping towards her lips. "The sword has chosen her as it's rightful master."

Stopping in front of her he thought not to speak and allow his actions to speak for him as he gripped the handle of his weapon.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she unsheathed the katana from her waist & held it firmly in her grasp.

"Begin." His eyes focusing at the sound of Tokijin clashing with Bloody Rose as the battle began.

"Sesshomaru!" Growling as his ears recognized the voice. "Again with you half breed?" He thought; noting as Dark Lady lunged at him with her sword.

"Who are you to bring reinforcements?" She growled as she felt her sword come in contact with his own.

"I'd never!" He yelled as he attacked. "You know me better then that!" Almost impressed by how Dark Lady managed to counter each one of his lightning quick strikes.

"So why are they here?" She retorted; the middle of her sword slamming down onto Sesshomaru's. "Forget them!"

"Wasurenee zo!" She yelled; spinning as she brought her sword down towards the center of Sesshomaru's as she continued to defend herself.

"What power!" Miroku replied in amazement.

"I've never felt such strength…!" Kagura cried; her eyes widening as she took in Dark Lady's demonic aura.

"And you never will…" She replied as she enjoyed the fight between her apprentice and her enemy.

"Dark Lady's power is from her childish intent…" Yume replied. "She is unique in the fact that she wanted nothing more but to be the best…and in that I made her just that."

"You witch!" Kagome yelled as she sent an arrow flying at Yume; it flying and hitting her across the face.

"What…!" Her eyes widening as she realized the cut forming across her cheek. "…M-my…!" Seeing the blood drip into her palm in disgust.

Her sense of disgust turning into pure anger as she eyed the miko.

"Be still your helpless, human heart…" Her crimson colored aura rising off of her staff as she kept sight of the miko. "…as you suffer for your sins through paralysis…!"

Her bow and arrow hand quivering in fear as she felt herself being paralyzed by Yume's demonic strength. "I swear I'll chop your damn head off with my Tetsuaiga if you even dare to touch Kagome!"

"That protective side of him again…" Dark Lady thought as she overheard the hanyou talking back to her master.

"Enough Rin!" Sesshomaru replied as he held his offensive guard against Dark Lady.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled as she elbowed Sesshomaru in the face and swung at him with the blade; it's silver blade turning gold as she struck out at him.

"How dare you attack my beautiful face!" The blood red aura rising off her body as she launched a beam of black energy right at Kagome.

"Yamero!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Make me!" She snapped. Her sword slashing at the material of Sesshomaru's right sleeve.

Seeing as anger overcame her own thought Sesshomaru took advantage and grabbed her sword arm and twisted it behind her back in an attempt to make her drop the weapon.

"Baka!" Kagura yelled. "You want us all to be killed?"

"SILENCE!" Her voice sounding god like as her arms stretched out.

"Relax…" Sesshomaru muttered; carefully guarding against Dark Lady's last attacks and forcing her into a restrained mode as he held her arms behind her back.

"Let me go!" She growled as she tried to wiggle her way out of his strong hold, to no avail as she felt a constant and painful sensation serge up her back as she struggled.

"The more you struggle…" He began calmly. "...the more it hurts…" His grip automatically strengthening as she continued to defy him.

"Damn it…!" She cried.

Not acknowledging her he simply kept his grip on her arms as she continued to move.

"Damn you…!" She whined; slowly giving in to the pain. Rolling his eyes he looked down at her somewhat grief stricken body.

"Now your holding me…" She mumbled under her breath.

Sighing he held her tighter. "Yume's attack will kill us…"

"Not me…" She responded in a neutral tone of voice.

"You'd think that…" He replied as he gazed back into the battle possessed eyes of evil. "…wouldn't you…" Dark Lady remaining neutral in the situation to avoid further hurt.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome replied; staring back at the battle ready hanyou as she gripped her bow and arrow. "Help me!" Her purified energy flowing into it.

"I'll hit her with the Back Lash Wave! He replied as he began to summon up all his strength. "Back me up with your Sacred Arrow!"

"Alright!" She replied as all of her mystical priestess energy continued to flow into the skinny projectile.

"Nice try!" Yume yelled as she released her energy onto the group. "But you WON'T be able to stop this!" Her dark energy beam heading straight for Inuyasha and his friends.

"BACK LASH WAVE!" Several torrents of wind flying off of Tetsuaiga as the move was called forth.

"My power thrives off of your inner weaknesses as well as strengths! The dark energy heading right for the on coming Backlash Wave. "You won't be able to defeat me!"

"Oh yeah?" Kagome yelled as she gripped her arrow through the string of the bow. "Lets find out!" Kagome replied strongly as she let her purified arrow soar through the air.

"I sense another power…" Dark Lady muttered as she looked around the trees for the other force.

As she caught sight of a woman with long flowing black hair dressed in a white haori and red hakama with a bow and arrow in hand she felt herself being pulled downward.

"Get down!" Miroku and Sango yelled as they grabbed Shippou and Kilala brought them to safe ground.

"DIE!" The guardian of the subconscious roared as she concentrated her dark powers into her fierce energy.

"Ike!" Kagome yelled as her arrow ran through the Backlash Wave and right at the dark energy beam.

"C'mon!" Sango replied.

"Kagome-sama's arrow must work!" Miroku replied in an assuring tone of voice.

"Not…!" Pausing as she felt an arrow fly right through Kagome's and pierce right through her staff.

"Evil seductress!" Replied a strong voice. "Be gone!"

"Masaka!" Yume yelled as she watched her dark energy beam disappear along with the Backlash Wave in a shower of soft colored purple crystals.

"Damn you!" Yume yelled as she caught sight of the provoker. "Kikyo!"

As they got to their feet Inuyasha looked back into the cold but focused eyes of Kikyo. Her long hair blowing in the wind as she held her bow and arrow forward.

"She helped us…" Kagome muttered in slight surprise.

"It will be the last time…I assure you." She replied as she disappeared into the night sky with her soul collecting snakes.

"Get back here wench!" Yume yelled as she disappeared into darkness. "I swear for this you will all suffer!"

"Kikyo…!" Inuyasha croaked; the pained look in his eyes melting as he turned to see the other demons leaving.

"Right…" Kagura muttered as Kanna disappeared into the shadows. "Whatever…"

"Is it over…?" Sango wondered as she got to her feet.

"Would you like me to hold you my lovely Sango?" Miroku asked; his devilish hand making it's way towards her round ass once more.

"No thank you." Sango replied as she kicked Miroku in his mouth. Got up and walked away from him.

"Is everyone okay?" Sango asked as she met up with the others.

After a brief check the gang remained silent as they laid their eyes on Sesshomaru and Dark Lady.

"What's going on?" Shippou asked puzzled by the sight of an unmoving Sesshomaru and Dark Lady.

"Maybe they're dead…" Inuyasha replied brazenly.

"Sit Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled in a low voice to the screwy hanyou who fund his head being buried into the ground.

"Damn it…" He mumbled through a mouth full of dirt.

"It's not our fault that you are so light headed." Shippou added as he watched the Taiyoukai and demon possessed Rin interact amongst each other.

After the attack Rin was wrapped in Sesshomaru's strong embrace.

"Why are you doing this...?" She whispered in a weak voice.

Sighing heavily as he kept his hold on her.

"You protected me..."

"That is my job." He answered in a neutral sounding tone of voice.

Her heart calming as she remained in his arms. "Doshite...?"

"...Don't you remember..." He asked; her mind emptying itself of the current situation as her mind began to stir up things from Rin's past. "...Ano..."

Rin as a child sitting in Sesshomaru's lap, tears streaming down her face. _"Sesshomaru-sama!"_

_"Stop wiggling and perhaps this won't hurt so much..."_ His slim fingers running through the little girl's long, black hair.

"...That girl is..." Shaking her head in slight confusion as the girl who looked similar to her appeared in her mind.

_"Do I look pretty Lord Sesshomaru?"_ Dancing around in her new kimono.

"...He was so nice to her..." The Taiyoukai remaining silent as Dark Lady began to remember their past experiences.

_"Your new appearance is quite flattering Rin-chan." _

"Why do I remember this...?" Feeling as the memories tugged at her every heart string.

"Don't think too hard..." Looking up at the Cresent Moon in the sky. "What is your wish?"

Her eyes widening as she fought to remember her greatest desire. "...What wish..?"

"_I wish…to be…" _The memory of the dark waters enveloping her.

"...Water...?"

"_Let Rin go wench!" _

"_You again?"_ Eyes glowing red as a beam of light was shot. A shadowed figure screaming in pain as it was emersed in the buring rays of light.

"That voice sounds familiar..." Putting one hand over her forehead while the other rested over heart. "But why can't I remember?"

"…_with Sesshomaru…" _A foce so great attching itself to the weak being.

"Everything is like a blur...!"

"…_forever…" _Breathing as the oncoming rush of the water entered her body.

"WHY...?"

Crying a weak cry from the memories that flooded her mind. "What do you want from me!"

Quivering at the sight of the stressed Ningen and his Lord Jaken took a moment to observe the situation.

"It seems that my Lord has shielded Rin from Yume's devastating influence." Jaken replied as he walked past Inuyasha and his group.

"…And you are okay with this?" Shippou questioned.

"NO!" Jaken protested; turning on his heels to meet with the little kitsune. "If it were up to me Sesshomaru wouldn't be anywhere near that filthy ningen!"

"So you're afraid to comment on Sesshomaru being with a human, huh?" Inuyasha questioned in a nonchalant manner.

"…Yes…" Jaken admitted shamefully as he watched Sesshomaru and Dark Lady converse.

"Stop looking at me like that...!" She growled as she struggled with the returning memories of Rin.

_"I'm bored..." _

_"You want to play?"_ A smile reaching the girl's lips.

"These memories...!" Resting her head on his shoulder.

"They belong to you." The taiyoukai answered calmly as he ran a clawed hand through her long hair.

"...Ano..." Blushing a little. "He's so nice now..."

_"Sesshomaru is uncaring!"_ Yume's voice sparking in her mind. _"He can NEVER be nice!"_

Her eyes sparking blue at the thought.

"You wanna die Sesshomaru…" She moaned in a low and annoyed tone of voice.

Chuckling softly. "Interesting how you make threats but can't back them up."-"Maybe I am just waiting for the right moment to kill you." Dark Lady interrupted in a bold tone of voice.

"Or maybe you just can't…" He replied in a clever tone.

"Silence!" She growled; struggling to move out of his grip only to feel more pain for her stubbornness.

"Do you enjoy being a glutton for punishment?" He asked as he tightened his grip on her wrists.

"…Stop…" She whined in a low, innocent toned voice.

Taking in her scent he sighed. Her soft response bringing him into a moment of nostalgia.

_"What shall you do Master?"_ The toad demon with the Staff of Two heads questioned as he watched his Master draw his mystical sword of healing.

A black aura rises off the girl; revealing several hell demons.

_"Look, demons!" _

Golden orbs narrowing as a God like power turned the beasts that were about to steal a life disintergrate into nothingness.

"This pain in my chest..." Dark Lady replied in a whisper.

_"Master?" _Surprised by his Master's action as he watched him get to his knees and hold the girl in his only arm.

"So you feel it too?" His hand resting against the small of her back as the memory of Rin's revival was remembered between the two of them.

_"She's been revived!" _Shock overcoming the toad demon. "What will you do with her my Lord?"

"What did you do with her...?" She muttered in confusion. "...With the girl that you brough back to life..." The memory of what happened to Rin after her revival fading into darkness as she forced herself to recall it back.

"What do you think?"

Her eyes widening as she saw the small girl resting in the Taiyoukai's arm under a tree of falling Cherry Blossoms.

"...You couldn't of...!" Her eys widening at the thought of the girl being taken cared of by the taiyoukai.

His golden eyes searching her confused brown ones for an answer.

"...Nothing...you couldn't have been so nice to her..." Her eyes closing. "...You hate humans."

"Enough of this…" His arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he spoke. "…Rin…"

Her eyes snapping open as she detected the sincerity in his voice. "What are you talking about…" Looking away from him.

"You can't continue on like this." The red rose petals that fell after Dark Lady successfully obtained her katana began to fall softer then before as Sesshomaru spoke. "I won't allow it."

"Sesshomaru…"-"You must end these foolish games so I can restore you back to your normal self." He answered as he laid back on the tree they hid behind.

"…Normal…?" Sounding a little confused as she repeated what he had said.

"Let's end this…" He replied his tone of voice sounding trustworthy and his grip softening. "Return to me and Jaken."

"Sesshomaru…sama…" She replied softly as she felt some warm feeling overtaking her darkened heart. "I trust this man…" She thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't I?" Gazing into his golden eyes that illustrated conviction.

"He did it!" Shippou replied excitedly as he watched Dark Lady behave around Sesshomaru.

"I can't believe it…" Inuyasha muttered in slight shock at his older brother's kind hearted persuasion towards the youkai possessed ningen.

"Onegai…Rin-chan…" Sesshomaru replied in a calm voice.

Hearing him speak so kindly started to melt her possessed heart. As she began to speak it was Yume's angered voice that wrang throughout her head that made her go silent.

"Don't!"

Her eyes widening at the sound of her master's voice. "Yume-sama?" She muttered.

"You will NOT abandon me! Not now! NOT for that horrible Inu youkai!" Her screams ringing throughout her head.

"AHHHH!" Dark Lady screamed. "YAMERO! YAMERO, ONEGAI!" Hands on her head as she collapsed to her knees.

"What's going on?" Miroku wondered as he along with his friends watched the scene between Dark Lady and Sesshomaru.

"The spell of the Bloody Rose is overtaking her once more." Replied Myoga.

"Can't we stop it?" Miroku questioned as he watched the chaos between Sesshomaru and Dark Lady ensue.

"Only Sesshomaru can put an end to the horrible spell."

"Why him?" Sango questioned.

"Because he is the only one the spell was designed for to hurt most." Myoga replied informatively.

"Poor Sesshomaru…" Kagome thought as she hugged Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" Placing a hand atop of the ones latched around his waist as he watched his brother struggle to free Rin from the Bloody Rose spell.

"Come Dark Lady!" Yume's voice booming throughout her subconscious. "Return to me!"

"…Yamero…!" She cried; tears of frustration beginning to stream down her face.

"You want to be the best don't you?"

"Yes…" Crying in her mind as she answered Yume's questions.

"You wanna be loved don't you?" Hearing the voice of Yume while gazing up into the eyes of the one who protected her.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Tears falling from her eyes.

"...Rin-chan..." His heart feeling as if it was being ripped out as he saw the pained expression in her eyes.

"Then forsake the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands and come back to me!"

"He can't lose her now!" Jaken thought as he sensed the struggle between his Lord and the girl that considered him to be the one and only other memember of her family. "Rin!" Jaken yelled as he sensed the spell's power over her strengthening.

_"Sesshomaru-sama!" _Rin's voice rininging throughout Dark Lady's head. _"LET RIN WAKE UP! LETS END THIS! PLEASE?"_

"NO!" Tearing at the mental stress was enforced. "It hurts!" Her body going numb from the control of Yume and her body's own restraint. "It hurts so much!"

"WAKE UP! PLEASE! The child's voice sounding louder then ever in Dark Lady's mind. "TATAKAU KORE!" ONEGAI!"

"EEEEIIIYYYAAAAHHHH!" Her screams easily breaking the sound barrier of silence as she struggled with her concious.

"Return to me and I promise to make the hurt go away…" Dark Lady's brown eyes glowing an eerie red as her lids closed down and her body calmed.

"…Chaos is it at hand…" Myoga replied as he along with Inuyasha and friends watched on.

As her screaming stopped and her hands fell to her side with her eye lids closed Sesshomaru felt a chill down his back as he stared at the unmoving body of Dark Lady.

"Please do something my Lord!" Jaken begged as he watched Sesshomaru deal with the now intolerable Rin. "She is vulnerable to your every whim now!"

"Rin…" In his mind as he reached out for her hand. Feeling the wind pierce his chest as he dodged out of the way of the Blood Rose's blade.

"…Masaka…" He breathed; his eyes widening as he saw where Dark Lady's katana went.

"Iikenasai…" She muttered in a disturbing tone of voice as she pulled her newly acquired sword from the base of the tree Sesshomaru was resting upon. "Yurushite kudasai…" She muttered innocently; Rin's voice ringing throughout Sesshomaru's head as he heard her response.

"Iie…dame kuru no sore…" Her cold voice shocking Sesshomaru on the inside as he watched her back away from him. "Mata aou ne…" She replied as she disappeared in a torrent of tiny blue crystals.

"Hai…Dark Lady." He replied as he too took his leave into darkness with Jaken following behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored!

Translations:

Fushigi no Mori - Forest of Mystery

Iie - No

Miko - Priestess

Kitsune - Fox demon

Hanyou - Half demon

Youkai - Demon

Ningen - Human

Matte - Wait

Chotto matte kudasai wa sama - Please wait my Lord

Etoh - Umm…

Wakkatta - Understand

Sama - Lord

Taiyoukai - Ultimate demon

Sayonara - Good bye

Sou na - Can't be!

Owari - The end

Danderu - Dumbass

Nani wa sore - What is this?

Shibito - Dead person

Honto ima - Honto ima

Kore no anata owari - This is your end

Onegai - Please

Ikinasai - Go away

Shikata ga nai! - No need for it

Chan - Little

Genki - Fine

Kuso - Shit

_**Chapter 16**_

With her gaze centered on the starry night sky she sighed as she breathed the freshly scented air of the night. "I've come so far..." Dark Lady whispered. "...And yet..." Lazily resting on a tree log that hung a few inches in the air from the stream that sparkled below her. "...Something is bothering me..." Her right hand resting in the water as her left hand gripped the handle of her Bloody Rose Sword.

"What could it...?" Closing her eyes.

The shadowed image of what looked to be a child going deeper into water.

Not moving...

Just falling into the depths of the pool. _"No! Stop it! Sh_e's _only a child!"_

"It all went by so fast..." Placing a hand over her forehead as different voices rang thoughout her mind.

"_I want to get out of here!" _Cringing at the fear striken voice she heard crying inside of her. "...Something I want..." Shivering as the grip she had on the handle of her sword tightened. _"Do you want to die…" _

"Iie..." The word muttered in a soft whisper as she gently clutched the handle of Bloody Rose.

"Dark Lady!" Her eyes snapping open. "Stay here in the Mysterious Forest!" Her brown eyes narrowing upon her master. "I have something I MUST do!"

Nodding to her enraged master Dark Lady just looked up at the Cresent Moon in the night sky & sighed. "I won't die." Getting to her feet doing her best to forget the harsh words Sesshomaru had spoken to her. Her gaze focused downward into the primary weapon og choice as gripped it in her left hand. "...Not at your hands." A trail of green crystals falling from her blade & lighting up the water below her adding to the serenity.

"What a night…" Shippou sighed as he fell into Kagome's lap.

"Poor Sesshomaru…" Kagome mumbled in sad tone of voice; hugging Shippou.

"Kagome…" The hanyou's concerned eyes on his miko. "Why him..." The hanyou muttered in a bothered tone.

"He came so close to waking her from this horrendous nightmare and looked what happened for his kind efforts…"

"You really see some good in my brother…" His tone sounding earnest. "Don't you..."

Nodding her head. "Like I see in you…" Red flowing to his cheeks as he felt Kagome scratch him behind his ears. "Inuyasha." Rubbing his head once then laying her head down on his right shoulder.

"…Kagome…" He whispered in a soft voice, overcome by her kindness as he laid his head on hers.

"Impossible sounding…doesn't it?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes…it is." Myoga answered; perched on Miroku's shoulder. "But it must be true."

"It takes a heart of goodness to break the curse of the Bloody Rose." Replied Hachi. "And for Sesshomaru to have come as close as you guys said he did to bringing Rin back to her senses proves that he is the one and the ONLY one to liberate Rin from the evil Yume's grasp."

"My brother isn't good you guys…" The hanyou growled. "He is too cold to bear his real feeling for someone IF he had any."

"True…but he defends Rin like you defend Kagome." Sango began. "The only way for him to break the spell would be to get Rin to understand he'd risk life and limb for her."

"...Keh..." Inuyasha muttered; rolling his eyes.

"Under this spell the possessed one sees the opposite of what they saw in the person they respected. If Sesshomaru can swallow his pride and reveal his feelings to Rin then she will be freed of the evil curse." Myoga replied.

"You think he knows how to be emotional?" Shippou questioned; looking at Inuyasha. "He is YOUR brother after all."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Raising an eyebrow at the little kitsune.

"Nothing…" Shippou replied coyly. "Just wondering if the apple of selfishness doesn't fall far too from the same tree."

"WHAT…!" Inuyasha growled as his fist landed atop Shippou's small head

"WHHHAAAAAHHHAAHAAA!" Shippou cried as a big, pink knot formed on his little head.

"Sesshomaru is very capable of admitting his feelings to Rin." Sango began, staring at the lecherous monk. "Unlike some people." Fear reaching his eyes as he realized Sango was onto him.

"Yes, I believe he can do it." Myoga answered. "He must prove how much he values her, if not we all will suffer."

"What do you mean suffer?" The hanyou's glare centered on the little flea demon.

"Being controlled by Yume, it is Rin's duty to slay Sesshomaru. Whether she accomplishes this goal or not depends on whether or not our world will face certain judgment."

"The hell are you talking about Myoga?" Unsheathing his katana. "I can kill Yume with Tetsuaiga!"

"If you get involved now Master Inuyasha I promise you that you will not survive…"

Inuyasha's glare turned suspicious as the flea demon went on.

"Rin and the sword of Nature have already bonded with eachother...it is with the sword being an extention of her own body along with her knowledge of nature itself she becomes a truly powerful and dangerous opponent..."

"Go on…"

"Knowing this, as long as she holds the sword of Nature she is unstopable."

"Then we will take it from her." Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

"You still don't get it…" Hachi sighed.

"What's that berry breath?" Inuyasha growled as he got in Hachi's face with his katana.

"No violence Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she took Tetsuaiga out of Inuyasha's hand and forced him back down into a seating position.

"You must understand Inuyasha…the Bloody Rose Sword is a sword crafted by the power of Mother Nature. It's power can be used for good or evil and in the hands of one so in tune with her surroundings while being unsure of her own intent makes the situation even more life threatening and dangerous."

Sighing the hanyou rested his hands in his lap. "So then…we have no choice…"

"We have no choice but to leave this to Sesshomaru." Myoga answered.

"I don't like the idea of my brother deciding the fate of our era Myoga."

"You must trust him Inuyasha." Myoga replied.

"I don't…" Inuyasha began in annoyed tone.

"Inuyasha-sama..."-"You are saying we must depend on whether or not Sesshomaru can reveal to a possessed ningen how he loves her in hopes of us surviving judgment from a sword forged by Mother Nature…?"

His tone sounding even more irate. "I can't!" Calming as he felt Kagome wrap her arms around him. "…I just can't…"

"You must have faith in your brother Inuyasha…" Kaede began.

"After what he has done…having faith in someone as conniving and as revolting as him is difficult…" Folding his arms in his haori.

"Listen to me…" The wise old priestess replied. "He may appear to be a cold hearted demon with a dark heart…" Kaede began. "But for a little girl to be able to shine light into his dark soul should be more then enough proof of how good he could possibly be."

"Maybe…" Inuyasha muttered in an unconvinced tone as he took in to Kaede's wise thought.

The dark, angered eyes of evil stared into a mirror that revealed a battle between a great priestess and an evil mind controlling demon. "Enough..." He thought annoyingly as he watched the fight.

"She's gains much enjoyment in tourchering you my Lord." Kanna replied; she too watching the fight.

"I tier of this..." Naraku growled as he watched his new follower attempt to take out the one woman he detests even more then his hated rival. "Kill her now."

With dark volts of energy surging though the sky battling against dashing purity arrows it seemed as though the confrontation between the undead priestess and the arrogant guardian of dreams had yet to come to an end.

"Suffer in hell priestess!" Yume yelled as she blasted the vacant area with her dark energy.

Smirking at her enemy's words. "You first." Kikyo replied as her purity arrow flew through the air & headed straight for Yume.

The agile demon narrowly escaping the arrow as she knelt down to touch the cold earth.

"You will pay for this!" Still angered by the mark Kikyo's sacred arrow left across her once flawless face as she blasted more dark energy at the strategic priestess.

"You will get no where with that attitude." The undead miko replied as she dodged the third energy blast; countering with a barrage of purity arrows.

"Not yet…" Yume growled as she twirled her staff like a baton; deflecting the oncoming rain of sacred arrows.

"Hmph..." Kikyo replied. "...not bad…" a smirk crossing her lips as she pulled out another arrow.

"Is that the best you can do priestess?" Yume teased as she lunged forward with her sword. Missing as she noticed the undead miko standing right behind her with her bow and arrows ready. "Now you die…" Shooting an arrow directly in her face.

With dark mist surrounding her body it was no surprise to Kikyo when she saw Yume's Shadow sword slicing her arrow in half.

"I told you I wouldn't allow you a second chance at that." She smiled; thrusting the sword at Kikyo's chest.

"Nor will I…" She replied as she backed away from the attack. "...Allow that...!" Blocking as a wave of dark energy came at her.

"Dodge this!" Yume yelled excitedly; watching as the enormous wave of dark matter headed straight for Kikyo.

Smiling she pulled out her bow and as the beam of dark energy came at her Yume found herself going into shock when she saw the priestess twirl the bow in the same manner as she would her staff and deflect the dark attack back at her.

"Damn it!" Yume yelled as she teleported a safe distance away from the priestess; narrowly avoiding the countered blast.

"Leaving so soon?" A sense of satisfaction surging through her as she saw the annoyed look on Yume's face.

"You will be destroyed Kikyo, you and that miserable Taiyoukai!"

"You will have no such luck with that." She replied as she shot another purity arrow at the demonness; piercing her in the leg and causing her to fall from out of the tree.

"You bitch…!" She coughed as her head came in contact with the ground.

"I'm glad you feel that way about me." She replied; her smile fading as she approached Yume with her weapon. "The feeling is mutual." Drawing another purity arrow.

"Now foul demon…" She replied as she pulled back on the bow.

Holistic energy forming into the arrow as Kikyo attacked. "Be gone!" Releasing the purity arrow; only to be countered and sent back into a tree for her efforts.

"Sou na…!" Her eyes widening as she caught sight of Dark Lady.

"As if I'd really allow myself to fall pray to such a dangerous confrontation without the assistance of my faithful apprentice." Smiling at the sight of the battle ready ningen dressed in blue with the Sword of Nature in her grasp.

"Cowardice…" Kikyo commented as she got to her feet. "Bringing this innocent soul as your back up..."

"Call me what you want priestess…" Getting to her feet as dark energy surged throughout her body "…but today is they day that I will make everyone suffer!" A blast of dark energy flowing out of her and at Kikyo.

"You won't win." Kikyo growled as she shielded her eyes.

Back at Sesshomaru's Castle it is after hours of searching for him that he found his master; Sesshomaru. Peeking through the crack in the door he found his Master involved in a certain book pertaining to magic spells and curses.

"He must be busy…" Jaken muttered to himself as he began to make his leave.

"Jaken." His stern voice shocking the toad demon into the air. "M-my Lord!"

Standing in front of the open door to his library Sesshomaru looked at the toad demon curiously.

"I am sorry to disturb you my Lord but we must talk about Rin and the Bloody Rose curse."

"Fine." He replied as he walked back to his seat. "I have been meaning to talk with you about that."

"He has?" His eyes widening. "He wants my advice!" He thought happily.

"Sit." He answered as he opened up the book of Spells and Curses.

"Yes my Lord!" Taking his seat on Sesshomaru's foot stool.

"After doing some research I have come to realize that there are only but so many ways for me to put an end to the Bloody Rose Curse."

Nodding his head in interest the toad demon looked up with enthusiastic eyes. "I am sure that what ever solution there is to breaking the spell you will choose wisely."-"There is only one solution to breaking this curse Jaken…" Sesshomaru interrupted. "...And without self distraction it remains obvious to me that I am the only one who can break it."

"Of course!" Jaken replied enthusiastically. "It is focused on your suffering after all…"

Changing the subject of his statement as he saw the suspicious glare in Sesshomaru's eyes. "But you can never feel such a silly emotion! So this will be simple…eh heh heh…yes?" He spoke up nervously.

Rolling his eyes at Jaken's stupidity Sesshomaru sighed and took a pause as he thought.

"My Lord?"

"I will save Rin by telling her the truth." He answered as he closed the book of Spells and Curses and got out of his seat.

Shock and confusion overcoming the toad demon as he took in his master's intention.

"Wha?" He asked dumbfounded. "He isn't going to…" He thought anxiously as he fell off the stool. "Matte!" Rapidly getting to his feet to pursue his Master. "Chotto matte kudasai wa sama!"

"Don't interfere unless you want to be slain by me or Dark Lady." Sesshomaru answered; heading towards the steps.

"Etoh…" He muttered as he followed ahead of his Lord down stairs.

"Wakkatta Jaken?" He asked as he proceeded out the door.

"I um…heh heh…" Anxiousness flowing through his bones as he stared up at his Master. "...Don't quiet follow." He answered.

"Of course you dont." He mummbled as he walked down the stairs.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Walking down the stairs Jaken found himself flying as Sesshomaru kicked him like a ball.

"Why do you treat Jaken so badly!" He cried in his mind as he tumbled down an endless flight of stairs.

"Danderu…" Sesshomaru muttered as he made his way down to the last set of stairs.

Unimpressed by a beat up Jaken who laid ditsy on the floor with numerous bumps and scratches on his head.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He whined.

"I suggest you stay here…unless you like being my personal doormat." He replied nonchalantly as he stepped on Jaken's head and then mounted AhUn.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as he called out to his master. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" The taiyoukai disappearing into the gray sky as he went in search for Dark Lady and Yume.

"My Lord…!" Sighing heavily as he ignored Jaken.

"You are coming back to me…" He thought defiantly; wanting nothing more but then to sweep Rin off her feet and away from her controller." And after I have you I will make that mind controlling whore suffer…" His demonic aura rising off him a little at the thought of him piercing Yume's heart with Tokijin.

"Pathetic..." Dark Lady thought as she watched her teacher and the undead miko battle it out.

"Shine, miko! SHINE!" Yelled Yume as she sent waves of thunderbolts at the evading Priestess.

"Persistent..." Kikyo muttered as she shot another arrow at her target.

"As are you!" Yume yelled; batting the arrow away from her as she charged. "Begone!" The arrow piercing Yume in the thigh.

"Will this ever end?" A chill flying up her spine as a cold wind surged though the area. "Something's not right." Gripping Bloody Rose as she looked around for the wrong. "...Sesshomaru-sama..." She muttered softly as she stared up into the sky. "You've come for me..."

His eyes widening as he heard her speak his name.

"AhUn…" Gripping the reins as he forced the two headed dragon to stop in mid-flight.

"Damn it!" Yume growled as she felt the pain in her right thigh.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Teased the miko; preparing another arrow for her opponent. "Dark Lady!" Calling upon her student to help defend.

"Doesn't she ever get tiered of calling on me?" The ningen wondered as she dove onto the scene; coming right for the undead miko.

"What a strong scent…" Sesshomaru muttered; his nose detecting the scent of his human pup near the Fukai Mori.

"Not you..." Kikyo thought sadly as she pointed the arrow at the woman.

"Disappear!" Yelled Dark Lady as she shot a barrage of blue thunder bolts at Kikyo.

"Fighting another one's battle…" He growled; notecing as Dark Lady attacked the undead priestess. "How pitiful…" Heading towards the ground as he leapt off his demonic horse.

"Sesshomaru...!" Her angered eyes widening in surprise to see the Taiyoukai so soon. "Who asked you?" Yume growled; blasting Sesshomaru on sight with her dark energy.

"Die..." Tokijin's gleam flashing as it came in contact with the Shadow Blade.

Angered as she saw the attack missed. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Yelled the vengeful demon as she came at Sesshomaru with her blade.

Growled as he unsheathed Tokijin and lunged after her, not stopping to breathe as he slashed at his enemy.

"…So persistent my Lord…" Dark Lady thought to herself as she sensed the Taiyoukai.

"Sayonara." The undead miko muttered as she realeased another purity arrow unto her foe.

"Darn it...!" Waking up from her pause as she caught sight of Kikyo's purity arrows heading for her. "The nerve!" Dodging she leapt up into the air and slashed violently sending several energy beams in all direction.

"Hmmm..." Muttered Kikyo; seeing as the attack missed standing in a tree unharmed.

"Damn shibitio…" She growled as she saw her avoiding the attacks. "You can't run forever!" She yelled as she chased after the fleeing miko.

"I don't intend to." She replied stopping in her place to shoot her arrows.

Feeling dismay overwhelm her as she saw the arrows dissipating through the light of Dark Lady's energy attack.

"…Honto ima…!" Kikyo coughed as she felt herself falling off balance in her attempt to avoid getting hit.

"Kore no anata owari…" Dark Lady muttered in an eerie tone as she slashed once in Kikyo's direction, allowing another wave of energy to fly off her sword.

"Enough…!" Kikyo thought as she dodged the attack and shot a purity arrow. Her eyes widening as she watched Dark Lady bat the arrow right back at her. "…She almost…" Aggravated by the thought of Sesshomaru's human friend almost killing her with her own arrow. "Is that your best?" Kikyo teased as she evaded the attack.

"It's just enough." Dark Lady smiled; seeing the look of shock paint itself on Kikyo's face as the undead miko realized her dilemma.

"Nani wa sore?" She coughed; not being able to move as a blue barrier engulfed her entire body.

"Owari…" Placing her sword at her side as she extended her arm.

"What will you get out of this Dark Lady?" Clinching her bow.

"Nothing…" She replied coldly; a ball of dark blue energy forming in her open palm. "…Not until I have Sesshomaru and everyone else at my mercy!" Launching her attack at the undead Miko.

"Ain't gonna happen!" Kagome yelled as she shot a purity arrow at the oncoming attack.

"Kagome…" Kikyo muttered to herself as she saw the reincarnation's purity arrow piercing the hilt of Dark Lady's sword.

"WIND SCAR!" Yelled the confidant hanyou as he sent a wild ball of wind energy at Dark Lady.

Breaking Dark Lady's concentration and the barrier. "…And Inuyasha…"

"Hey, Kikyo!" The hanyou's gaze set on the undead Miko.

"Stay out of my way!" Kikyo yelled as she shot an arrow at Inuyasha and then at Kagome.

"Kikyo…!" Inuyasha growled; backing away in time from the attack.

"We are only trying to help you!" Kagome yelled as she avoided the other arrow.

"No need for that…" Kikyo's angered glare focused on Kagome. "I don't want your help."

"Sounds familiar…" Inuyasha replied sarcastically as he got to Kagome's side.

"The half breed and his pale virgin…" Dark Lady thought in disgust at the sight of them as she leapt out of the way.

"You don't know what you are getting into." Kikyo muttered coldly as she eyed the Miko and the Hanyou.

"You got that right." Dark Lady's eyes glowing a feirce red as she gazed up at Kagome.

"...Rin-chan..." Quivering as she felt Dark Lady's overwhelming power being concentrated into her sword.

"Stay away Kagome!" Pointing the Bloody Rose at the miko with concentrated energy flowing from out the tip. "Or you will die!"

"Onegai Rin-chan!" Aiming her arrow at Dark Lady in defense. "Inuyasha and I just want to help you!"

"Ikinasai! Shikata ga nai!" Dark energy streaming forward.

"Duck Kagome!" The hanyou yelled as he grabbed the miko and shoved her out of the tree. "Don't make me tell you again!" She yelled; blasting Kagome with her dark energy.

"Are you okay?" The hanyou questioned as he got her to her feet. "Genki." She replied as she gripped his clawed hand and ran.

"Fools..." Kikyo muttered as she teleported in front of them and shot another arrow at Dark Lady.

"Forget about me?" An angered Yume yelled as she shot out at Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha with her dark powers.

"The hell?" Inuyasha growled as he fell on his back.

"I'm sick of seeing your face Inuyasha." A bright blue light coming for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome.

"Kuso!" The hanyou muttered through gritted teeth as he just avoided Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike attack. "Where'd you come from?" Taking out Tetsuaiga as he regained his composure.

"Getting involved again I see." Sesshomaru growled as he walked towards the half demon and his friends; Tokijin glowing a fierce blue color.

"Damn you…!" Inuyasha snapped; gripping Tetsuaiga fervently.

"Refrain your selfish persona Lord Sesshomaru." Kikyo replied sternly as she held her bow and arrow towards the ground. "This battle concerns all of us."

Sighing with slight aggravation for the undead Miko. "You just have nothing better to do." He muttered; his gaze focused on Yume.

"INUYASHA!" Yelled Miroku as he, Sango and Kilala entered the battle.

"Great..." Sesshomaru thought as he caught sight of the rest of Inuyasha's friends.

"The cavalry is all here!" Inuyasha replied excitedly as he got to his feet and unsheathed Tetsuaiga.

"Stay out of my way Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled; Tokijin blocking the hanyou's path.

"I'm not here to help you…believe me…" Inuyasha replied; holding Tetsuaiga.

"Then why do you bother to get involved?" His gaze now focused on Dark Lady as he held his sword against his brother's.

"Dark Lady and your old acquaintance wants to screw up this world…" His Tetsuaiga turning red. "And I won't have it."

"And what makes you think you can survive the fight between Nature and Darkness?" His voice sounding full of suspicion as he clashed swords with his brother.

"Pha..." The hanyou smirked. "What makes you think you can reveal your true feelings to that battle hungry ningen?" Yellow and Blue sparks coming off the swords. "Are you afraid?"

"...What...?" Dark Lady's serious gaze faltering to curiosity as she watched the group. "What does he mean by that?" Yume's smile turning into a frown as she felt her hold on Dark Lady weakening.

"What's wrong dream wench?" Teased Naraku; the pressure to succeed making Yume cringe as she heard the suspicious tone in her master's voice.

"I fear nothing..." Inuyasha's gaze full of conviction as he held his own against his brother. "Neither do I."

"Time to end this..." Yume thought; her energy spiraling all around her.

"Hmph…" Replacing his sword in Yume's direction. "...Big bark you have there Inuyasha…"

The hanyou rolling his eyes at the comment. "Can you back it up?"

"Now suffer!" Yume yelled; laughing fervently as the gray sky turned black and red thunder bolts touched down.

"I know I can." Smirking as massive bolts of lightening began to rain down on him and his group. All while pointing the Red Tetsuiga at the violent and battle active guardian of the subconscious realm.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored!

Translations:

Miko - Priestess

Kitsune - Fox demon

Hanyou - Half demon

Nani - What?

Sama - Lord, Master

Taiyoukai - Ultimate demon

Youkai - Demon

Ningen - Human

Onegai shimasu - I beg you

Yamero - Stop

Nekoyasha - Cat demon

Shi'ne - Die

Hentai - Pervert

Doshite - Why?

Hai - Yes

Sama - Lord, Master

Onegai - Please

Yuuwakusha - Seductress

Mochiron - Of course

Sore dame da yume - This bad dream

Kiri desu - Beautiful

Sou da yo na - It is, isn't it?

Ima yameru - Stop it now

Kazzana - Wind Tunnel

Inuyoukai ki - Dog demon spirit (Don't know if it is a word…makes sense though. Inu-Dog, Youkai-demon, Ki-spirit)

Hiraikotsu- Sango's boomerang that she uses in battle. The battle cry for her attack

Futon - A mattress and bedding the Japanese traditionally slept on

_**Chapter 17**_

Long black hair flowing freely through the wind as she ran towards the field of darkness. "It's time..." She thought; her senses overwhelmed by the jaki that surrounded the field. "Time to put an end to all of my suffering..." Determination mixed with several other feelings as she thought of him. "Sesshomaru...sama..." Her eyes narrowing into a pained look as she stoped a few yards away from the dark storm that was going on ahead. "...This is it..." She muttered as she unsheathed the Bloody Rose sword; her eyes glowing an eerie red color as she held the sword high above her head. "...Welcome to my nightmare..." Her reply as icey as the air around her as she drove the sword of nature into the ground starting a chain that would be difficult to start.

With the sky and everything else fading into black the team of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo and the others awaited the ultimate battle against this devious demon of dreams and nightmares not knowing they were heading straight into something they couldn't prepare for...

"KAGOME!" The hanyou's screams echoing into the darkness.

Their eyes shutting as a massive bolt of lightening attacked them; a wicked laugh continuously ringing in their ears. "There is no escaping this!"

Sesshomaru's golden orbs refusing to close as his Tensaiga glowed magnificently. "Not even for you!" Her hidious voice piercing the ears of all that surrounder her as the thunder rained down on the group.

"Tensaiga…" He breathed. His eyes failing to narrow upon what he thought was something wrapping itself around his ankles in an attempt to restrain his movement. "Bare witness to your darkest fears..." A swirling, dark mist blanketing the field. "Suffer in your nightmares..."

The final thunderbolt rained down on him and the group as he caught sight of glowing red eyes & hands gripping the hilt of nature's prized weapon. "...Rin..." His eyes widening for a second as he endured the major shock

"Sweet dreams…" Those being the last words anyone hears as everything goes black.

Red rose petals falling from the sky as the Taiyoukai started to come to. "Let your greatest fears be realized…"

"Where am I?" Sesshomaru muttered, shaking his head as he got to his feet. "Kiri desu…" He muttered as he surveyed his star lit surroundings.

"Sou ya do na…" Answered a beautiful voice. "Lord Sesshomaru." Turning around his golden orbs met with the eyes of darkness.

"Dark Lady…" Sesshomaru began.

"Looking beautiful as always my Lord." She replied in a neutral tone her arms folded across her chest with her Bloody Rose Sword at her side.

"What is the meaning of this?" Reaching out for the Sword of Nature only to be slapped.

_"...Wrong..."_

"You belong to me." She answered sternly her eyes full of passion.

Unmoved by the attack he smirked and showed his back to her. "Ima yameru..."

"Even in this state…" Her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. "You still refuse to acknowledge me…!" Going to attack him but to no avail as the Taiyoukai turned on his heels and lashed out at her with Tokijin.

"Rin..." His golden eyes equal to her own passionate and battle hungry orbs as his sword tasted the air.

"Do you really think a sword forged by betrayal and deceit will stop me?" She questioned defiantly; sending Sesshomaru back with her Shock Wave attack.

_"Some thing is wrong..."_

"You're so smart…" Growling sarcastically as he gripped his weapon.

"Smarter then you think Sesshomaru-sama." Her sword at the base of his neck as she tried to infuse further intimidation into his fearless heart.

"What will you do now?" Pressing up against his body. "Something you have yet to figure out…" He replied arrogantly as he gripped her waist.

"Ima yameru…" She replied mockingly.

Backed into the tree the Taiyoukai lifted his gaze towards the woman. "I had enough of these mind games Dark Lady." His eyes glowing a violent red as he stared at his opponent. "Enough nonsense."

"I sense his Inu youkai ki…" She thought nervously as she slowly backed away from him.

"Did you hear what I just said?" His tone sounding somewhat annyoed with Dark Lady's behavior.

"We will end this in the Dream Realm Lord Sesshomaru." Dark Lady replied sternly as she took a few steps back into a Cheery Blossom Tree and melted into the darkness.

"…Your not getting away from me…" He growled; unsheathing Tokijin and following the same path as Dark Lady disappeared into.

_"...So wrong..."_

"Owch!" Shippou whined as he sat up. "What is this place?"

Surveying the area with his big, emerald green eyes. "Everything is all cold and wet looking…" He replied in a childish tone as he noticed the contrast between his murky, frosty looking surroundings in comparison to where he once was.

"What happened to the thunder bolts?" His eyes widening at the sight of what appeared to be bones of dead demons. "Wha?" Becoming anxious as he took sight of more bones and disheveled bodies covered in dried blood.

"What did this?" Fright overcoming him as he heard a terrifying growl from behind him. "I-Inu-yasha?" He stuttered. "This isn't funny!" Shivering as his small hand rested upon a big, wet nose. "What the?" Feeling meek as his green eyes spotted two huge, red ones with sharp white fangs.

"AHHHHH!" The kitsune screamed as he took off running from the huge saber toothed Nekoyasha that was right on him. "KILALALALALALAL!"

Upon the light of the crescent moon a crystallized coffin shined brightly in the eyes of Kagura and Kanna.

"Pathetic…" Kagura muttered as she stared at the motionless body.

"Isn't she lovely?" Questioned Yume as she walked into the secret room.

"It's just Rin…" The wind demon replied in an uninterested tone.

"Her spirit form."

"Who cares?" Rolling her eyes. "Naraku would of killed her already."

"I'm not Naraku."

"Right." Her hand gripping her fan. "You are nothing more then a good for nothing second rate descendant of the true guardian of the subconscious realm.

"Doubting me once more…?" Walking over to the mirror Kanna stood next to.

"I could care less about you and your special powers." Kagura admitted shamelessly. "And neither could Naraku." Smiling as she got in Yume's face. "You are worthless."

Sucking her teeth the demonic beauty just tapped her mirror with her staff and smiled. "Remain silent and see how worthless I really am."

Surrounded by darkness the miko lying on the ground in a dark forest surrounded by many purple crystals began to stir at the sound of a sudden noise.

"Kagome…" Her eyes slowly opening. "Inu…yasha?" She asked weakly; yawning as she sat up.

"Looking for me?" Questioned the hanyou.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She replied happily as she embraced him. "I was so worried! I thought I lost you!"

"...Never Kagome..." He muttered softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You'd never lose me. I'll always be with you." His faced buried in her hair.

"Inuyasha..." Sighing against him. "...I...uh!" Her eyes widening as the feeling of pin needles sticking her in her back came to her. "No...!" Tears falling down her cheeks as she looked into the glowing red eyes of the angered half demon.

Pushing him away she placed a hand behind her back and drawing it towards her to see blood covering her palm. "How could you?"

"How could I not?" The hanyou menacingly walking towards her; his youkai aura as obvious as can be as he came closer.

"Not now…" Kagome breathed. "…You can't…!" She cried; reaching for her bow and arrows to find nothing.

"Kagome..." The voice of the undead priestess striking fear into Kagome's heart as she caught sight of her.

"N-nani!" Eyes widening as she realized what she was without.

"Shi'ne!" An arrow flying right into her chest.

Blood dripping from her chest as she looked up at what attacked her. "K-kikyo!" Kagome cried; her hand gripping the arrow that pierced her heart.

"DIE!" Growled Inuyasha; his fangs and teeth gleaming as he came for Kagome.

"Inuyasha…!" Screaming as she saw her hanyou come at her with his secondary weapons. "NO…!" Running from him and Kikyo; tripping over a rock.

"ONEGAI! She screamed; Inuyasha growled as he lashed out at her with his claws.

Tears streaming down her face as she dodged Inuyasha's claws. "Stop…!" She whined as she kicked the hanyou in the face. Crawling on the ground trying to regain her composure as she caught sight of Kikyo's purity arrow heading right for her.

"Please!" She screamed feeling as the arrows pinned her to the ground by her feet. "Please stop!" Slapping the fleet of arrows away from her. "Onegai shimasu!"

"Shi'ne yuuwakusha!" Kikyo yelled as she shot another arrow into Kagome. This one hitting her in the thigh. "This is a nightmare!" She cried as she struggled to get away from her violent pursuers.

"How right you are…" Replied the devious guardian of the Subconscious Realm.

"So." Began Naraku. "Is this how you intend to carry out your plans for defeating Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kikyo?"

"Hai, Naraku-sama." She smiled.

"How long do you think this will last?" He questioned.

"Until they die…" A smile gracing her lips as she rested her back against a wall. "…In their dreams of course."

"You really believe they will die in their dreams?"

"Yes." Her hands combing through her long black and red hair. "They will all die by their greatest fears."

"And what if they don't?" His glare focused on Yume's swaying hips.

"Then Dark Lady will kill them for me." She smiled, staring back at the sleeping, spirit like shell of Sesshomaru's human pup.

"How conniving..." He smiled.

"They all got in the way of my goal…" Resting her staff against the glass top of the coffin. "And now they will all suffer and die miserable deaths."

"Do you believe this girl?" Kagura growled; looking to her sister for a response.

"She will be eliminated soon enough." Kanna replied calmly.

"Oh?" Raising an eyebrow at her.

"Kagura…" The creepy girl began in a low voice. "Everyone knows that although every living being has difficulty controlling their dreams." Waving a hand over her mirror. "That there are some exceptions."

The evil demons eying every one of their enemies who were bound by chains against the walls of Naraku's Castle.

"You hurt my feelings Kanna…." She replied in a feint voice.

"Don't be too hurt." Naraku replied in a cool toned voice as he placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "Your not as powerful as most high ranking demons..."

The look of disappointment covering her face. "Your just a loely guardian of the dream world is all."

"No one…ever seems to understand me." She replied in a sad tone as she hugged herself.

"Mochiron…" He began as he walked over to the glass case that concealed Sesshomaru's human pup. "…You are a very strange demon after all."

"That I am my Lord." Smiling as she observed the suffering amongst her enemies.

"Unique perhaps?" He went on; falsely flattering her when inside he didn't really care about her problems.

"Hai, and for that I am judged."

"Right…" He muttered in a half uninterested tone.

"It is difficult to comprehend my logic. But I will admit that there is a method behind my madness."

"As if…" Kagura replied in a sarcastic tone."

"I went through so much trouble to steal Rin's soul and poison it with my darkness." Her eyes full of seriousness as she spoke. "Battling feelings of vengefulness for Sesshomaru and now with my chance to satisfy my urge for obtaining justice you all dare to ridicule me?

"Don't raise your voice at me…" Kagura growled; her patience for the dream guardian lost. "Oh shut up…" Yume muttered.

"You want them all to die…" He continued as he looked down into the glass case. "Even this girl…" Staring at the sleeping Inuyasha and Kagome and Kikyo who were bounded by black, thorny vines through Kanna's mirror. "You can kill them all so easily…" His angered aura rising as he stared into the closed eyes of Kikyo then Inuyasha. "And yet you allow this to drone on."

"It's more fun to watch others suffer at the cost of my original suffering my Lord." Smiling as she shone light on the next victim's situation.

"Foolish…" An uncaring tone to his voice as he stared up at the Monk who struggled in his sleep; "Yet entertaining." Enjoying the grief stricken look the monk wore in his sleep while bounded by the oppresive chains of nature.

Laying in a hot spring; Miroku's eyes opened wide as he caught sight of many beautiful woman.

"Ahhh…" Smiling as he got to his feet. "Which one of you would like to give me the pleasure of bearing my children?" The eyes of every girl within the area widening as they caught sight of the naked Monk.

"I'd love too Hoshi-sama!" Cried one girl with long dark brown hair and big blue eyes.

Another girl with short black hair whined as she pushed a few girls aside to get close to the monk. Several others screamed, and shoved one another.

"Ladies! Ladies." The monk replied in a calm, cool voice. "No fighting." He answered as he opened his arms wide. "There is plenty of me to go around!" Smiling as he welcomed the storm of naked women into his arms.

"Hentai!" Yelled a loud, provocative voice.

"Sango?" His eyes widening as he felt her large boomerang coming in contact with his body. "What are you doing?" He yelled out angrily seeing as his fans disappear. Leaving him with the annoyed demon exterminator and her Hiraikotsu in between his legs.

"I want you all to myself Hoshi-sama." She replied in a clear tone as she entered from out of her shadowy hiding place. "Wha-wha?" Stuttering as he saw her. "She's even more beautiful then I imagined!" He thought excitedly as he gazed at her well sculpted body.

"Your all mine…" She smiled as she embraced the proud monk. "This is not right!" The demon exterminator thought desperately; having difficulty from stopping what was happening.

"Sango…!" Blush rising to his cheeks as he felt her hand act as devilish as his own normally would in this situation. "Wonderful!" Sighing to himself as he endured Sango's gentle touches.

"Keh?" Jumping as he felt something cold and sharp come in contact with his body. "Gomen ne!" Crying inside as she became offensive.

"SANGO!" He yelped as he took off running. "What are you doing!" Screaming as he ran from a battle hungry Sango with katana in hand. "NOOOOOOO!" Crying as he found himself in a corner. "Doshite…!" He cried as his wind tunnel opened up automatically and began to suck him and everything within the area in.

"Shi'ne!" Sango yelled as she dashed at him with her katana. "Sore dame da yume!"

"Kazanna!" The black hole in his palm opening up as he drove himself to stop the pursuing woman. "No! I can't...! Stop this!"

"MAKE IT STOP!" They screamed as they attacked eachother.

"This bores me…" Kagura muttered as she began to fan herself with her own fan.

"Blow away wind demon…" Yume growled. "This is only for myself and Lord Naraku's interest."

"I have to agree with Kagura…" Naraku muttered in an uninterested tone.

"Nani?" Her eyes widening. "My Lord?"

"This is something I will leave you to handle." He replied. "Kill them quickly. Do not return to me until they have all been destroyed." Turning his back on the dream demon.

"You don't trust me…" She muttered angrily; a sense of depression setting in.

"If you can successfully kill them in their dreams as you say you will then you may return to me with their soulless bodies."

"Your ruining my plans...!" Her anger rising as each second past.

"I shall reward you if you are successful."

"Kimi yarou!" Her eyes glowing a deep red color; siginifying the actual level of her rage.

"Hold your temper…" Kagura replied as she noted the demon's pain. "Unless you want to die before succeeding.

"Why do you bother to speak?" Turning on her heels; the same depressed tone in her voice as she gripped her staff. "The sound of your voice annoys me." Disappearing into the darkness.

Shaking violently from her pent up anger Kagura pulled out her fan and went to attack the first thing she saw; her mistake.

"What do you think you are doing?" Naraku questioned.

"I am worthless to him..." Hugging herself as her discomfort in her reality began to hit her.

Naraku's horrifying gaze focused on the angered demon and his hand clasped around her neck. "Na-naraku!" She stuttered through breaths.

"Shall I follow her?" Questioned Kanna.

Looking into her palms. "I am powerless in comparison to him..."

His irate glare moving towards the small demon girl as he released his grip on Kagura and nodded. "Report her failures to me."

"Hai." She replied as she walked into and faded into the darkness.

"So quick to judge…" Kagura coughed.

"So are you." Sitting down on his futon.

"I won't let him stop me from taking over the Western Land..." Concentrating her power into her weapon.

"Follow her." Nodding the wind demon followed her sister into the same shadowy hall and disappeared.

"I will gain power..." Pouring all of her dark energy into her cresent bladed scythe like staff.

"It'll all be over soon?" Kagura muttered to her sister Kanna.

"Even if I have to crush Naraku..." Her eyes widening as she felt something penetrate her heart. "...To get it." The scythe of the staff shatterring into millions of pieces.

"Yes, soon." The little white haired girl replied as she walked over to the mirror.

"...Ma...sa...ka..." A pool of blood forming underneath Naraku's feet.

"...Your are of no use to me..." A look of indifference plastering his features as the shattered scythe's broken crystals fell atop the pool of blood he was standing in. "Your job is done here." The crystalized coffin shattering and the soul once held inside of it disappearing into thin air.

Brown eyes widening. "...She's gone..." A hand rested atop her chest as she felt herself feezing in mid stance. "...She has abandoned me..." Her eyes shinning with tears that begged to fall as she turned and allowed her eyes to meet with serious ones.

"...Rin..." His voice sending a wave of emotion into her heart. "Wake up...end this nightmare." Nearing her she continued to back away. "...Nightmare...?" Tears slowly streaming down her face as she stared back into the eyes of the Lord of the West.

"No!" Inuyasha begged as he struggled to fight off his emotions. "Kagome run!" His mouth wanting to speak the words but not being able to as his youkai body lunged forth. "Nigero!" He roared as he continued to slash at the weakened Miko.

"Please stop Inuyasha…" She whined in a weak voice as she laid helpless on the floor.

Roaring Inuyasha continued his assault on Kikyo's reincarnation. "Stop Kikyo!" Seeing as the undead miko willingly and continuously shot arrows at Kagome.

"Why can't I stop?" The undead miko wondered as she shot another arrow at Kagome.

"Kagome…!" Screaming in his mind as he went to attack Kagome. "Damn it!" His desire to protect her instead of harm her again becoming reality as he jumped in front of the oncoming arrow. "…Make it stop…" The sharp projectile piercing right through his chest.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed; her tone sounding hateful instead of stressed as she watched the arrow sear through his chest. "What have I done?" Her heart feeling shame as her body reacted towards her dying reincarnation and her ex lover.

Eyes narrowing upon the figure before him. "This is all a nightmare..."

"Even you are dreaming..." The sad woman of darkness muttered.

"Hai..."

"...Sesshomaru...sama..." More tears streaming down her cheeks as she gripped the Blood Rose Sword.

"...Rin...you have the power to free us from this nightmare..." His tone remaining serious but with good intent as he got even closer to Dark Lady. "...You must remember who you are...who I am...and everyone else in order to do that."

A look of uncertainty written all over her face. "...I don't know..." Her grip loosening on the hilt of the blade. "...If I can..."

"This must stop…" Tears falling down Kagome's face as she felt her body going cold from the pain of attack. "Someone…" With her last ounce of strength raising her bow and arrow to meet with the undead priestess who was heading straight for them.

"Ka-gome…" Falling to the ground; his blood seeping out his chest as he fell to his destruction.

"Suffer…" Yume's haunting voice echoing throughout the strange realm of darkness.

"Save us…" Breathing heavily as she tried to survive; releasing her arrow.

"Sesshomaru…" Kikyo whispered in a low voice. "Help her..." Pausing slightly as she felt something pierce her right shoulder.

"Why do you say that..." Concern begining to overtake his tone of seriousness as he studied Rin's gradual weakening.

"Help Rin to remember..." Collapsing to the ground as the pain began to overwhelm her.

"...Because...I hardly..." The tone of her voice begining to stir up an emotion he hadn't felt since his Father's demise

"It's the only way...anyone of us can escape this place of damned dreams..." Loosing focus as she stared at the motionless miko who laid on the ground next to Inuyasha; bow at her side.

"...I hardly remember you..." Silence as well as an eerie sense of lonilness claiming both individuals as the darkness that surrouned the air became thicker & even more unpleasent to be in.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored!

Translations:

Sama - Lord, Master

Yamero - Stop

Hanyou - Half demon

Masaka - Impossible

Taiyoukai - Ultimate demon

Miko - Priestess

Chan - Little

Kieuseru - Disappear

Zaijouyuuha - Nature of Offense. It is the Blood Rose Sword's special attack.

Kaze no Kizu - Wound of the Wind a.k.a. the Wind Scar

Bakuryuuha - Grand Sword Style or Backlash Wave

Meidouzangetsuha - Dark Path of Dawn's Moon (This is from the Inu Yasha manga folks. According to the manga's desription it is Tensaiga's fighting method. A path of darkness that leads to the netherworld is cut & through it the enemy is literally sent to the realm of the dead.)

Souryuuha - Tensaiga's special attack (sorry...I don't know the true meaning...but after watching the 3rd Inu Yasha Movie so I know it is an attack for Sesshomaru's Tensaiga sword-)

_**Chapter 18**_

In another dimension walked an innocent soul down a lonely, crystallized path. "This _feels…" _Her body small. _"…So…"_ Dressed in a white kimono with long black hair and dark eyes. _"…Familiar…" _Her cloudy eyes focusing as she looked ahead towards a empty forest full of darkness and depression. _"A grieving forest…?" _Studying the dead plants and gray sky.

"End it here Dark Lady!" The dark voice sending shivers up & down her spine. "...Your still alive..." Eyes widening from the realization.

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" _The little voice in the back of her head crying_. "Help me...!"_

"Your final confrontation with Lord Sesshomaru ends here!" The demonness cried; watching as the soul of her apprentice stopping in front of the motionless Dark Lady & Lord Sesshomaru.

"_This is wrong!" _Overwhelmed by the sight. "You can't do this Yume-sama!"

"...So your here too..." A tone that almost resembled guilt starting to find a place in Sesshomaru's voice. "...Rin..."

Dark Lady's eyes widening as she sensed the change in Sesshomaru's voice. "...That girl..." Her brows wrinkling into a discomforted look. "...It can't possible..."

_"Please don't hurt him!"_ The girl's pleaing tone already making Dark Lady cringe._ "We have been decieved by an evil demon who wants nothing more then Lord Sesshomaru's endless suffering! If you continue fighting him the evil demon who governs over our subconcious shall surely win!" _Clasping her hands in prayer. _"Something that I...that you yourself...do not wish for..." _Her eyes closing as she spoke her soft words.

"...Is that right..." Dark Lady muttered softly as she mimicked the girl & clasped her hands together in the same prayer like form.

"...Kikyou..." Tears streaking down her cheeks. "Inu Yasha..." Their blood painting the ground they sat on.

_"...Can you see what has happened..."_ Tears streaking down her face. _"This is because of the Dark Witch of Dreams & Nightmares..."_ Visions of Inu Yasha & company enduring their worst nightmare. _"Death...destruction...and despair..." _The visions of Sango & Miroku at eachother's throats making Dark Lady shiver in fear. _"...mutiny...malice...and pain..."_ Dark Lady's own vision now blinded by her own tears. _"...We were all used in Yume-sama's game..." _The spirit of her former childhood self wavering throughout the darkened area.

"...She used me..." Looking into the eyes of the Taiyoukai that stood before her. "Used me...to get to you..." Her tone full of shame as well as shock. "...Lord Sesshomaru...I..."

"Insolent wretch!" Yume's voice booming throughout the area. "How dare you awaken from your nightmare!"

Her ominous voice forcing Dark Lady to yell out. "STOP THIS IMMIDATELY!" Unconciously unsheathing the sword of Nature.

"NEVER..." Yume's vengeful tone muttered through her subconcious; loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

"Yamero!" Tokijin's light shinning in Dark Lady's direction and knocking her into the ground.

A smile creeping up Dark Lady's face as she pointed the Bloody Rose Sword. "You think you can save her?" Laughing evilly as her good side now under the control of someone else."Now that she is under my control?"

Golden orbs narrowed on the sight of Rin's sprit form. "...Please Lord Sesshomaru..." Her energy lighting up the area.

"Save us…" Kagome breathed through silence. "Inuyasha…" The hanyou's gaze becoming cloudy as the arrow that pierced his chest began to take effect. "Don't die…!" A tear falling down her cheek as her body grew cold.

"Hang in there…" A whisper emitting from the lips of the undead priestess as she got to her knees and remained near her dying reincarnation and her ex lover. "If you die then everyone will be trapped in this nightmarish realm of dreams."

"A…dream…?" Her lips moving but no sound coming from them as she questioned the undead miko.

"Yume has made our greatest fears into a reality." Placing her hand atop Kagome's cold one.

"All for the sake of killing Lord Sesshomaru and anyone else that gets in her way." A barrier of white light shining down on Inuyasha and Kagome. "Kikyo…" Kagome muttered n a low voice; struggling to move but failing as she felt her body go numb again.

"I am infusing you and Inuyasha with the remaining energy I have left…" Looking away from the stirring hanyou. "You are too young to die Kagome…as are your friends."

"…Kikyo…" Choking on her name as she became overwhelmed by the miko's warmth. "Stay with me…" Her eyes focused on the earth. "Both of you…and pray that Lord Sesshomaru will succeed in breaking the curse."

Nodding the two remained still and endured the energy Kikyo could give them. "Live so your friends can…"

As Tokijin's light faded, the only two remaining on the desolate battle field were the possessed Ningen and the Lord of the Western Land.

"Where's Rin?" His sword at Dark Lady's neck.

"Whatever pain I feel…Rin feels Lord Sesshomaru!" His serious expression turning irate as he felt Dark Lady's strength pressing downward on his weapon.

"_You are being decieved!" _The voice of innocence ringing throughout Dark Lady's mind.

"Damn it!" She coughed; kicking Sesshomaru in the stomach as she saw him come down on her again with Tokijin.

"Go away!" Dark Lady muttered as she placed her hand over her head.

"_You can't make me do this!" _She cried as she continued running through the endless forest.

"Your heart and soul belong to me Rin!" Screaming as she blasted Sesshomaru with her energy. "We made a deal!"

"I won't allow an imposter to take over my body and harm my Sesshomaru!"

"Rin-chan…" The Taiyoukai's tone melting as he heard Rin's intention. "She wants to protect me."

"LEAVE!" Dark Lady screamed as she battled with the determined spirit. "I refuse to share this body with you!"

"I WILL NOT!" Rin cried, refusing to back down from the evil that had possessed her and tricked her master.

Pulling out her Bloody Rose Sword and slashing at open air as she screamed. _"YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE!" _

The screams of the enraged demonness filling the dark land. "YOU CANNOT WIN! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"...You have already lost!" Sesshomaru growled as he sheathed Tokijin.

"NO!" Screaming in her mind as she tried to battle her conscious and avoid being hit by Sesshomaru's sword. "I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME!"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed as she dropped the Blood Rose Sword to the ground.

"MASAKA!" Yume screamed as she felt her power over Rin weakening.

"The hell is going on?" Kagura questioned as she sensed the darkness that once covered the entire area disipating.

"Rin is freeing herself of Yume's control..." The little girl's emotionless eyes focusing on the surrpunding area as it's darkness started to lift. "She is dispelling the darkness with her own power..."

"How is that possible?" Disbelief overtaking the commander of the winds.

Looking into Kanna's mirror. "I was right..." Smirking as she noticed Yume's broken staff mixed in the pile of blood Naraku was standing in. "You are nothing but the same as your ancestors..."

"Wha-wha? What's going on!" Jaken cried. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru & Rin?"

"...They are all within the shadows." Replied Myoga.

The little imp just looked at him dumbfounded.

"...And that bright light must be what is now warding off all the evil that remains in this area." Replied the flea demon.

"You can't be serious!"

"Then what is that?" The little flea replied; pointing in the direction of the bright light as it began to expand across the area & light up the field.

As the dark air began to disipate it seemed as though although the vengeful being of the subconcious was weakening that she wouldn't give up without a fight.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL SESSHOMARU!" Growled Yume through Dark Lady's voice as she slammed her Bloody Rose blade up against Sesshomaru's fist.

"You've lost! Sesshomaru growled as he unsheathed Tokjin & defended himself against Dark Lady's assualt.

"I wish for you to die!" Blue and red energy flowing from her body as she dashed at Sesshomaru.

"Our swords are based on the same energy…" His grip on Tokijin tightening as Dark Lady lashed out at him. "So they cancel out." Metal slamming into metal once more.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Her voice echoing throughout the darkness. Dark Lady now under possesion allowed her eyes to narrow angrilly upon the Taiyoukai lord. "Neither you nor Rin shall not leave this place!" Her voice sounding cold as ever.

"Just like your brother and his friends she too shall die in this dream like state!"

His red youkai aura rising off his body. "Leave Rin out of this…" He growled. "Or suffer at my hands." His eyes glowing red and temper rising.

Laughing evilly. "There's nothing you can do Sesshomaru...you STILL haven't found a way to truly break through my spell and free Rin." Cutting right through his armored chest as Sesshomaru's sword arm came up to guard at what looked like a frontal assault.

Glaring at the evil dream demon as he ignored the wound in his abdomen. "My actions shall speak louder then my words...!" He growled as he lashed out with Tokijin; missing as he was tripped up by Dark Lady's low sweep.

"Foolish!" Her power rising as she was able to get a few kicks in & knock the Lord to his knees."...Your too proud to admit your feelings & you know it!"

"Leave him alone!" Rin's cry piercing through Dark Lady's possesed heart & voice. "SILENCE!" Yume screamed as she lifted the sword of nature above her head.

His eyes narrowing. "This must be the sword's special technique..." Quickly gripping the hilt of his sword as he watched a torrent of rose petals surround Dark Lady.

"...Kieuseru..." His eyes widening as the shock from the oncoming attack made itself present in his body." ZAIJOUYUUHA!" Growling as he felt the shock of the golden light that came from the Bloody Rose Blade.

"...What was that?" Kagome wondered as she felt the presence of something so powerful.

"You mean what is that?" Kikyou uttered in weakened shock as she watched a gold wave of energy expand across the field.

"...INU YASHA...!" Kagome screamed as she placed her head down upon the beaten hanyou & Kikyo in an attempt to protect them.

Seconds later brightening the area & blinding all in it's path.

"...My she is so strong..." The darkened area now lightening the area. "It sickens me that with her power she was able to purify the darkness around her..." A smile replacing her bitter frown as she took in the sight of piles of broken branch & destroyed plants. "But at least she was able to ruin you..." Smiling at the sight of a motionless Sesshomaru who remained laid out on the ground.

Eyes closed with scratches across his face & exposed body. "Everything is torn..." Smiling at the sigh of the holes & gashes she found not just in Sesshomaru's clothes but in his body. "How sad...that despite the strength of this great sword...that heaven itself exused you from the hands of death..." Her glowing red eyes narrowing upon Tensaiga; it's blue aura surrounding & shielding the fallen youkai.

As the light of the sun began to shine down upon them Inu Yasha's eyes snapped open. "Ka! Kagome...!" He growled; looking around for his friend; sighing a great sigh of relief as he felt her arms wrap around him. "Inu Yasha..." She muttered weakily. "I'm so sorry..."

"Stop it Kagome..." He muttered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you guys alright?" Sango muttered as she came down the the green hill top with Miroku, Shippou, Myoga & Jaken close behind.

"Yes..." Kagome & Inu Yasha replied in unison.

"It was all a dream..." Kikyou muttered as she sat up.

"...Your okay..." Inu Yasha muttered softly; still holding Kagome close to him.

Only getting a nod from the priestess; Kikyou looked ahead of them. "Rin & Lord Sesshomaru still aren't awake yet..."

"What?"

Ignoring the baffled hanyou as she kept her glance on a part of the forest that was still surrounded in darkness. "Did you not feel that power Kagome?"

The miko looked at her puzzled. "...I felt something...something extraordinary...but hard to explain..."

"...It was Mother Nature..." Kikyou muttered.

Inu Yasha & friends still wore puzzled looks.

"...To make a long story short..." Myoga began. "Rin-chan had been chosen by the Bloody Rose sword to be it's true owner...with that it was out of her intention to have influence upon the sword's ultimate power.

"...Ultimate power...?" Shippou asked innocently.

"Just like Tetsuiga has the Kaze no Kizu & the Bakuryuuha...& Tensaiga has the Meidouzangetsuha & the Souryuuha...the Bloody Rose Sword has it's own special techniques."

"...Amazing..." Kagome bluttered out. The hanyou just looked at Myouga questioningly.

"So what Kagome, Kikyou, myself & the other's felt was the sword's attack?" His eyes narrowing on the flea. "Is that what you are trying to say?"

Nodding. "It was the Zaijouyuuha...otherwise known as the Nature of Offense. An attack that can be used against someone opposing nature...if the sword is in the hands of good intent...it was that power that awoken you all from your dark dreams & purified most of the darkened forest."

"...So...the Bloody Rose sword is a weapon of purification when in the hands of a good soul." Miroku answered.

"...And a weapon of mass destruction only when in the hands of evil..." Sango finished.

"That is correct."

Kagome looked at Kikyou with a pained look. "...You said Rin & Sesshomaru haven't awaken yet..." Looking towards that one small part of the forest that remained in obscurity.

"...Rin was able to awaken all of us...but...because she is the owner of the sword...and is still under Yume's control..." - "But she's dead!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"ALREADY?" Jaken's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Naraku..." Inu Yasha growled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of him that Yume the Guardian of the Subconcious Realm is dead..."

"...But it isn't really over yet..." Kikyou muttered.

"...Kikyou?" Inu Yasha gave her a curious but concerned look.

"...Mother Nature has just punished the Lord of the West..."

Both Inu Yasha & Kagome wore stunned looks. "...So...Sesshomaru...is...?" A look of worry overtaking the miko's face as she thought of Sesshomaru's demise.

"No! He's not!" Inu Yasha growled.

"...Inu Yasha..." - "Sesshomaru wouldn't die like that..." His golden orbs narrowing. "He says he has nothing to protect..." Silence breeching them as they looked at the field of greenery. "...But it's a lie..."


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored!

Translations:

Nani - What?

Shibito -Undead person

Damare - Silence

Goubatsuzangetsuha - Path to Eternal Punishment. It is the Bloody Rose Sword's second attack when used by someone that is evil. (lol, try saying that three times fast!)

Ningen - Human

Miko - Priestess

Zaijouyuuha - Nature of Offense. It is the Blood Rose Sword's special attack.

Aishiteru - I love you

_**Chapter 19**_

"Hmph…" The possessed Dark Lady growled as she watched the Lord of the West beginning to stir. "…You managed to escape death all because you were taken pity upon by your sword…" Growling as she looked into her reflection of the blade. "…And by Mother Nature…"

"…You fail to realize…" Sesshomaru growled as he got to his feet. "That it is not just the sword that saved me…but the girl that possesses the sword of nature…" Staring back into Rin's glazed red orbs.

"Nani…?" Her eyes narrowed. "…What do you mean…"

"…Rin is eternally loyal to me…even under the possession of darkness." He replied in an assured tone as he neared Dark Lady. "You may posses her body & mind…but you have failed to posses her heart…"

"…You liar…!" She began angrily as she gripped the sword.

"Your nothing more then a shibito that has made herself comfortable in a host body formed from darkness." Unsheathing Tensaiga.

"…So you have found me out…" Holding Bloody Rose in front of her. "That I have already died at the hands of Naraku…" Tears falling from Dark Lady's eyes as Yume spoke.

"How sad…that you placed so much trust in someone so untrustworthy…" His eyes narrowing as he focused his energy into the blade of healing.

"…How sad…" A fiery black aura raging off of Dark Lady's body. "That you still think you can save your beloved human friend from her own destruction!" Yelling as she sent a wave of jagged rose petals at the Lord.

"I wish for this child's death!" The storm of Rose petals strengthening as she spoke out to Sesshomaru. "Pathetic demon! Your goal to not commit the same fatal error that your brother & Father have committed was something you knew you could never escape once you laid eyes on her!"

Each jagged rose petals tearing into him as he stood his ground with his blade in defense.

"You say your actions will speak much louder then your words…" A smile gracing her lips as she held Blood Rose high above her head as she did before she unleashed it's power. "I promise you that by the time this is over that my actions as well as my words will be known by the entire world…surpassing yours!"

"Damare!" Sesshomaru growled as he attacked with Tensaiga.

Her dark red eyes narrowing as the light pf purity headed straight for her. "Goubatsuzangetsuha…!" Energy in the same form as Tensaiga flew out of the Sword of Nature & hitting the energy of Tensagia's. A frown forming on Sesshomaru's lips as he saw his Soyrauuha had been canceled out. "Ha ha ha…is that all you got demon dog…?" She teased as she saw the demon lord lunging at her with his clawed hand.

Her eyes narrowed as she heard the sound of flesh being penetrated. "…I guess she really isn't that loyal…"

"He's weakening…" Inu Yasha growled; with his eyes set on the only area still under darkness.

"Your brother is succumbing to the dark powers of Nature…" Kikyou replied. "If he does not do what must be done in order to free Rin from Yume's control then we will all die…"

"NO MY LORD…!" Jaken cried. "He cannot die! That is impossible! Not at the hands of a ningen!" Sobbing at the thought. "Not by the hands of Rin!" Still crying but not hearing as Inu Yasha's yelled for him to get out of his way as he stepped on his head & positioned himself in front of the remaining area of the forest that was darkened by Yume.

"SESSHOMARU!" The hanyou's voice sounding more then angered. "YOU BASTARD! YOUR GONNA DIE BY MY HANDS! NOT BY SOME DEAD SPIRIT LOOKIN TO SEEK REVENGE ON YOUR ASS!" Gripping Tetsuiga.

"Inu Yasha you can't…!" Kagome began as she forced Inu Yasha to lower the giant blade. "Please trust your brother! I know things look grim but he will do it! He WILL save her & end this nightmare!"

"How are you so sure?" Glaring back at Kagome.

"…He's your brother…you both have the same…" Pausing as she looked into Inu Yasha's eyes.

"Same what?" The hanyou growled.

"…Your both dog demons…even though your half…still…with that trait…your both loyal…"

Inu Yasha's eyes widened at the miko's words. "You won't allow the ones you love to get hurt…"

"…Kagome…" His eyes softening.

"…Eventually…you find away to save the ones you love from danger…" Looking back at the darkened area of the forest.

Smiling as she watched the serious look on Sesshomaru's face turn into frustration as she quickly unsheathed the Bloody Rose sword from his chest. "…Beautiful…"

Golden orbs narrowing down upon the wound for a quick look then back into the eyes of Dark Lady. "Only a few inches from your heart…" Smiling as she watched Sesshomaru stagger backwards. "…Truly…a fatal blow…" Admiring the blood that drenched the Sword of Nature.

"…Damn you…!" Sesshomaru growled as he got down on both knees; holding the wound in his chest.

Smiling. "…It's time for you to go see your Father…" The Bloody Rose sword glowing evilly. "…Time to repent for his fatal errors…for what he has done to MY family!"

As the ground around him began to shake & the aura of darkness began to overtake him again he began to reminisce. The memory of his time with Rin started to flash through his mind. The memory of when he saved her up unto this point causing him to feel more pain.

"…What's wrong…?" A smile gracing her lips. "Angry that you have lost & are about to be sent to hell?" Her evil smile growing as the dark energy she held back began to gleaming off the blade. "…Or are you mad that you have failed to live up the standards of your great Father…"

His silence making the Rin that slept inside Dark Lady & remained under Yume's possession cringe. _"…Sesshomaru…" _

Dark Lady's eyes narrowed angrily. "…I am giving you the opportunity to speak your last words…" The voice of the small child that she tried to bury far back into the darkness of her own soul beginning to get to her as she too was forced to survey the events held before her. "I suggest your speak them now…" Bitterness hanging on every word. "Or else you shall be sorry that your human pup never got to hear your last words of wisdom before your miserable death!"

His eyes locked with Dark Lady's as he kept his silence & his grip on Tensaiga.

"…You have nothing to be sorry for?" Her anger sounding obvious. "You have no regrets you ungrateful dog?"

His eyes narrowed as he allowed his sword hand to fall to his side.

"…Sesshomaru…!" Eyes narrowing as she watched the full blooded demon walk towards her. "You wish to fight me even in your most weakened state…?" Her sword pointing right into his neck.

"…No…"

Arching an eyebrow at the demon Lord.

"…Will you not speak your final words so you can satisfy this wretched girl that persistently cries for you?" Tensing up as Sesshomaru got even closer.

"…Rin…" His tone still sounding indifferent. "…Understand this…" Stopping right in front of Dark Lady. "…No matter what…you will always belong to me…no one can take you away from me." His serious tone angering Yume as she felt Rin's spirit rejoicing on the inside. "…You are mine…" The air between both thinning as he wrapped his only arm around Dark Lady in a protective embrace.

"…Sesshomaru…" The voice of Rin's moved voice filling his head as the sound of metal falling to the ground & the feel of strong arms wrapping around his waist was endured.

"…NO!" Yume yelled. "Stop it Rin! He is lying to you!" Her voice being ignored as Dark Lady's embrace strengthened.

"Aishiteru Lord Sesshomaru!" His golden orbs widening as he heard her words. "…Rin…" He muttered in a voice that sounded more then kind as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

"Damn you…!" Yume yelled as her dark spirit exited Dark Lady's body. "DAMN YOU ALL!" She cried as her shadowed body laid there in front of them.

Realizing that the dark spirit that once corrupted her body had left Rin eased out of Sesshomaru's hold & glared back angrily at the undead being. "You horrible creature…" She began as she felt Sesshomaru's protective arm wrap around her waist and force her behind him. "…How dare you do this to us!"

Unsheathing Tensaiga. "…Now you will go to the underworld & repent for your own sins…" The blue light shining off of Tensaiga as he swiped at the undead Yume.

"…Repent for what you have done to us as well as this land…" Dark Lady Rin replied as she lifted the Bloody Rose sword above her head; a bright green aura coming off the blade as she readied to attack.

"…You kill me & you will lose the power of that blade! Lose your adult body & be a child again!" Her dark spirit already crumbling from the power of Tensaiga & the Bloody Rose Sword.

"…It matters not…" Rin replied. "…All I care about is having everything return to the way it was before we met you…" Pointing the sword in her face. "If it means I lose this weapon as well as my adult body…" The aura of the sword matching her own aura. "…Then so be it!" A wave of golden light mixing with green lightening bolts coming at the undead Yume as Dark Lady summoned Bloody Rose's true Zaijouyuuha to vanquish the remaining evil left within the demonic commander of the subconscious realm.

"AHHH!" Jaken screamed as he was blinded by a warm light.

"Everyone! Shield your eyes!" Miroku replied as the familiar light they saw before when they were in the nightmare realm headed for them. As they got down & closed their eyes as tight as they could to avoid the bright light they heard Yume's voice.

"FOR YOU TO LOVE SUCH A DISGUSTING DEMON!" Her words sending Inu Yasha & the gang into slight shock. "I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

Those words being her final. As Inu Yasha & the others opened their eyes they were treated to the most beautiful sight they could see. That the forest had been completed purified of darkness & that Rin & Sesshomaru were alive.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime series; Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own Yume. Constructive criticism welcomed bashers ignored! Yay! I did it! Last chapter! Sorry if this & the last were short but they are sweet. Especially this last one...-

Translations:

Hanyou - Half demon

Chan - Little

Arigatou - Thank you

Hai - Yes

Sama - Lord, Master

Haori - Shirt worn in olden day Japan

Masaka - Impossible

Oyasumi nasai - Good night or sweet dreams (polite way to say it)

_**Chapter 20**_

"Excellent." Kagura muttered. "She's finally dead..."

Naraku's eyes glared back at her. "You never did get along with her did you?"

"You never liked her either ya known…" Her sleek eyes poking out from behind her fan. "You used her…just like you use the rest of us for your dirty deeds…"

His dark eyes narrowing as he frowned at his wind using demon follower. "What is your take on all this Kagura?" The evil hanyou asked; ignoring her last comment.

"I was hoping that Rin or Sesshomaru would find away to cut her final life line." Smiling as she turned on her heels and left for her room. "And I'm glad they did!"

"Typical demonness." He muttered as he laid back on his futon.

"…What now Lord Naraku?" Kanna asked in her emotionless voice.

"…Later Kanna…" He frowned. "…Right now I need to think things over…" Palming a piece of the nearly formed jewel shard. "…I will not make the same mistake twice Inu Yasha…I promise you that…"

The sun shined over the field of Dandelions & Cotton Flowers as the sense of serenity overtook Inu Yasha & the others.

"It's finally over…" Inu Yasha sighed.

"…I'm just glad Rin-chan is alright…" Kagome smiled as she stared at the two; Adult Rin & Lord Sesshomaru standing close to each other.

"…So he did it…" Sango muttered in slight shock. "He…he told her how he felt…"

"…I guess he did…" Inu Yasha muttered; he too almost as surprised.

"…Well…it is possible that Rin might of said something…" Myoga muttered.

"What's that old man?" The hanyou's eyes narrowing down upon the little flea.

"…Well…if the one controlled can find the strength to speak out of a slight notion of realizing certain feelings for the other through the other's actions…" His statement ending midway as he felt Inu Yasha's fist come down on his head. "…Sometimes you are just too stupid to believe Myouga…" The hanyou growled as he looked back at his brother & the adult Rin.

"…I wonder what they are talking about…?" Shippou muttered.

"…Who knows…but it is best that you leave them be…" Kikyou muttered as she began to take her leave.

"Kikyou…!" Inu Yasha uttered as he turned to face the undead priestess. "I have done my job for today…" Smiling. "…I am sure that we shall meet again…" She replied as she walked away from Inu Yasha & his friends.

"…And there she goes…"

"…Arigatou…Kikyou…" Inu Yasha muttered as he watched her leave.

"Everything has gone back to normal!" Rin smiled as she surveyed the area.

"Yes…it has." Sesshomaru replied; now paying attention to his wounds.

Her brown eyes widened at all of the slashes and marks that covered his body. "…I…!"

"…Do not apologize…" He began with his clawed index finger at her lips. "You have been through a lot over the past few days…" - "It is still no excuse…" Her sad tone getting to him. "…I never wanted to hurt you…and I feel so stupid for trusting someone like her…someone who made a false promise to grant my wish…"

Raising an eyebrow. "Wish?"

"…Hai…I…" Her eyes slowly narrowing to the grassy ground they stood on as she spoke. "…I wished to be with you…forever…"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "But instead she took some of my other thoughts…to have been an adult…with the power to overwhelm any opponent in battle & used them against me...and transform me into your worst nightmare. "…You mean so much to me…and…and I would never…"- "Rin…" His tone of voice shocking the young woman out of her guilt trip. "I forgive you."

Her eyes widened from her words. "Sesshomaru-sama…"

"…Your only human…so you are bound to make mistakes…"

Nodding. "Yes…your right…"

…Despite that…another thing you must understand is that no one is perfect…" Smirking as he looked down at his ripped haori. "…Not even I am perfect…even if my name states that I am…"

Jaken's eyes filled with tears as he & the others overheard the conversation. "Mi…mi Lord…! Your honesty is eternally touching my heart!"

Inu Yasha's eyes barrowed as he kicked the imp demon into a nearby tree. "And your ass kissing is making me sick to my damn stomach…" Smirking as he watched Jaken head get stuck in a tree.

"…Jaken…" Rin smiled; not being able to hold back a giggle as she watched the little demon get stuck in a tree.

"…Thank you Rin…" Sesshomaru's words catching her attention again.

"…My Lord…?" Her eyes widening more as she felt Sesshomaru wrap his right arm around her waist and pull him closer to him.

"…Thank you for remembering me…" His kindness making her cry as she quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"…Your welcome…" Snuggling him & giving him a quick kiss on the side of his cheek.

The actions between the two stunning Inu Yasha & his group; well costly Inu Yasha.

"…I…I…this is impossible…!" Inu Yasha muttered.

"…Ha…ha…I told you!" Kagome laughed.

"He does love her!" Shippou replied excitedly.

"…Hmm…now that she is an adult…do you think your brother will marry Rin?"

The question sending Inu Yasha into a laughing frenzy. "…Yea right!"

"…Inu Yasha…" Kagome began. "Look…" Smiling as she watched Sesshomaru & Rin interact.

Gently lifting her head from his chest he looked into her eyes. "You are mine…" The lord of the West smiled. "…Forever…"

His words earning him a smile from the girl. "…Yes…" Her eyes as well as her tone softening. "Forever…"

As Jaken managed to force himself out of the hole in the tree his big yellow eyes became even bigger when as he watched Rin & Sesshomaru get closer to each other.

"…M-my Lord…!" He cried as he scrambled to his feet. "D-don't…! You can't…!" Trying to get to them but being stopped by Sango's demon cat Kilala as she flattened the imp demon with her tail & kept him in his place.

Rin's eyes began to close as she Sesshomaru's clawed hand gently cupping her cheek. "…Sesshomaru-sama…I think…" A warm light enveloping her. "…I think I'm turning back into my old self…"

"…Yes…you are…soon you will be young Rin…"

"…It's fine…" Smiling at the lord. "I am happy that together we were able to defeat the evil dream demon.

"…I suppose you wish to forget all that has happened…and will when you return to your former self…"

"…I will…but…it'll be fine…as long as I am with you." Hugging him. "…Again…thank you for saving me." Her eyes automatically closing as she felt Sesshomaru's lips touch hers.

Both Sango & Kagome smiled at the sight while Inu Yasha & Miroku stood they're ground in disbelief along with a more then shocked Jaken. He who had turned white at the sight of an adult Rin & his lord locked in a loving fashion.

"…Ma-masaka…!" He whined.

"…Heh heh…you may have to see that again in the future…" Kagome replied.

"wretch?"

"…She will grow up into a lady you know!" Smiling at the imp demon.

"…Since Sesshomaru truly loves Rin you WILL see this again!"

"NOOOOOO!" Jaken whined; fainting at Kagome's words.

"…Lets get out here…" Inu Yasha replied as he took Kagome & placed her up on his back. "…I don't wanna see Sesshomaru when Rin reverts back to her child form."

"Yes!" Myouga replied as he hopped atop Miroku's shoulder. "He'll be angry if he watched this whole event of affection between him & Rin transpire."

"…Exactly…" Inu Yasha replied as he took off into the air with Kagome. Sango & Miroku along with Shipou close behind on Kilala.

"…I'm so happy…" Kagome replied as she rested her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "…I was right…Sesshomaru really isn't that bad…he may look like it…but…on the inside he truly is kind & he is loyal to the one he loves most…" Smiling as she rubbed Inu Yasha's ears. "…Your both such good boys!"

"…I dare you to say that to Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha growled.

"No…"Giggling. "Rin can say it to him for me."

With the day coming to a close & the world restored back to normal. While everyone slept the only one who remained awake was Sesshomaru. Riding AhUn through the night sky with his sleeping pup Rin resting in his lap & Jaken sleeping behind him.

He remained silent as he looked down upon the little human girl. "…To think…just a few days ago you were a dangerous woman with great power…one that caused much chaos…and now you are nothing but a child once more…" Smiling at the thought. "Mine…" He replied; his words awakening the girl.

"…Sesshomaru-sama…?" She yawned; rubbing her eyes.

"…Go back to sleep Rin…I apologize for awakening you."

Smiling she replied in a sleepy voice. "Good night my Lord…" Snuggling back into his chest as she fell asleep the demon Lord spoke one last word before he allowed silence to rule over as he rode through the night sky.

"Oyasumi nasai Rin-chan…"

The End


End file.
